Together for Ever
by Angel1977
Summary: UPDATED and COMPLETED! This one is AU for VB. Just when two member of opposite clans love each other and would end a war between their clans, the war flared up once more. What these two will do among that. read to find out!
1. The conspiracy

**Together for Ever**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or any anime in the world.

**Author's Note** : everyone in this fic is human and live in old ancient, but they have strength with special abilities like magic, martial arts and sword techniques.

"…" talk

'…' _thought_

Although this fic was created and written by Angel1977, thank must be given to Bloody Mary and Mastoola, who helped in this fic.

These are re-written versions of the chapters which were written exclusively by Angel1977.

**Chapter one!**

On a raining night, two men were deciding to choose a crown price for their country, and with that they brought death and blood.

"Use the 2 clans my lord".

The king's SWAT training group leader told the king about his thoughts.

"What do you mean Genu?" King Cold was wondering about the thought. "I mean my lord, to choose between your sons to be the crown prince." Genu said.

King Cold was listening to what Genu was saying; he didn't know what to do! He wanted to choose a crown prince between his two sons, Freiza and Cooler. Freiza was the elder son, but he was stupid. Cooler was the younger son and he was clever. "OK, I'm listening." said the king.

"Look my lord, you could make your fighters proud and hold 10 on 10 battle to decide the winner, but you wouldn't want to waste your soldiers" said Genu.

"Mmmm, in other word, you're telling me to use Ouji's and Briefs's?" said king Cold.

"Yes, my lord! They had their war, they hate each other, and if they strike each other in to a sea of blood and get wiped out" he smirked evilly and said "In the end you will still be unharmed".

"Sounds like a good plan to me, so be it. Let us call the leaders of the two clans and show us what they can do, and then tell them what we shall do. Hahahahahaha! And Shidine will be nothing after that." the king's laugh was echoing through the castle's walls on that night.

The next week at Briefs clan 

"Launch, Launch, Aclon – sama choose me to go with him to Gemma castle"

"Oh Tian, I'm so happy for you, but wait a minute! Why do you think they want to see us with those Ouji's?"

"Don't worry honey! Its just a call, when we come back, we'll catch up with everything, ok honey" with that he put a light kiss on her forehead.

"Ok kids, its not romance time" said Aclon Briefs, "be ready Tian, we shall go at dawn" with that he went to his room with a smirk on his face. Both Tian and Launch were staring at Aclon's direction and said in one voice "Yes, Aclon – sama".

Aclon was going to his room, but on the way, he stopped at his daughter's room to check on her. He knocked the door slightly and got in to find her dancing. "Bulma dear, I see you are training for the big day". Aclon said with a smile, "huh, father I didn't hear you coming in, please forgive my rudeness" she blushed and stopped dancing immediately. "It's ok Bulma" Aclon smiled kindly to his daughter.

"You are going to be a good wife, you and Vegeta will be good for each other and with your marriage we will put an end to our haters and bring peace to our clans" and with that he walked out.

"What was that all about, Bulma? He is acting weird, don't you think?" the servant and the best friend, Chichi, wondered. Bulma sighed, "I don't know Chichi, maybe he is worried about that meeting"

"Oh Bulma don't worry, every thing will be alright, and we have other things to worry about, don't we?"

Bulma giggled at the comment Chichi gave her.

"Yes mistress, like what are you going to wear when you are going to see your beloved Vegeta? Oh I know, you are going to wear the green gown isn't it? But be careful girl, don't let him eat you ok!" said Chichi, Bulma blushed and took the gown from Chichi and said " Oh Chichi be sure every thing will be ready for tomorrow, Vegeta will have dinner with us here. I don't want any trouble. He is staying with us for two days"

"Don't worry Bulma, every thing will be alright"

"Ok, I have to get ready, I'm leaving in the morning".

**Mean while at Ouji's clan**

"Father, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" said young Vegeta. "No son! Its ok and don't worry, its only a meeting and besides, I'm taking Juurokugou with me, so there! Relax son" Old Vegeta tried to comfort his son.

"I can smell something bad from this meeting, I can feel it father".

"Stop it Vegeta, nothing is wrong, and what if we go with one of our elite fighters, its nothing I'm sure of that, even if Briefs there with their fighter. Don't forget that we are in a peace treaty. And above all of that, you are going to marry their daughter soon". With that Vegeta put his head down in defeat, his father was right, there is nothing to be worry about! It's only a show of strength and magic. But he can feel that there is something wrong, his feeling never lied to him. "Please forgive me father, just be careful"

"I will son, I will" said old Vegeta and was on his way.

Vegeta sighed, he wanted to talk to Bardock before he met his father so he was going to Bardock's room but he couldn't find him there.

'_Where is that moron when you need him?'_ thought Vegeta.

Something caught his attention, he heard voices from inside. So he decided to get in, he followed the voices that lead him to Bardock's room. The door was slightly open, so he looked through it to find that Bardock was making love to a girl. He smirked and thought to him self, _'so this is what you do when we can't find you_'; Vegeta thought and then decided to wait for him until he finishes what he was doing. After half an hour Bardock came out from his room to find that Vegeta was waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"So, she is your new woman Bardock? Tell me until when are you going to keep her?"

"I don't know Vegeta, she is very good woman! I think I'm going to keep her as long as possible, or I will simply make her mine!"

"Anyhow, I'm not here to talk to you about your sex life. I'm here to tell you that I'm going to Briefs mansion for two days. If anything happens, you know where to find me"

" Yes Vegeta, and don't worry nothing will happen, go and see your betroth and enjoy your time" Vegeta looked in Bardock's library and found collection of books, he picked up a book, it was about astronomy, he paged through the book and said "I cant believe someone like you is a man of knowledge, I mean, you changing women all the time and you read books seeking for knowledge, I cant understand you Bardock".

"Hahahahah, about the women, finally I found the fine woman, and I will never leave her, and about books; I think I love knowledge, it will put light in my dark ways" then he took a book and gave it to Vegeta, "read this, its poetry"

"Thanks, Bardock you are a good man".

Bardock said sarcastically "welcome any time my high prince".

Vegeta left Bardock and went towards the door "Ok then, see you after two days I think." and went to his way back to his room. '_Bulma, see you soon'_ he thought to himself and went to sleep. He has a long way to go to the place that he will meet Bulma in, and he can't wait to see her.

The next day at dawn, both leaders left with their chosen fighters to Gemma Castle. Old Vegeta Ouji with Juurokugou arrived first and after a while Aclon Briefs with Tian did. They went to their chambers, ate food and relaxed then they met king Cold in the afternoon.

"So, these fighters are elites, ok then shall we begin Vegeta Ouji, Aclon Briefs?" said king Cold.

"Yes my lord" both old Vegeta and Aclon answered then they ordered their fighters to prepare for the battle show.

In Gemma Castle there were witnesses, the minister Tasay and the one who put the peace treaty between two clans; Shidine with his son Renji.

"Let the battle begin" a soldier shouted and with that it began. Immediately both Tian and Juurokugou clashed in battle with their mighty abilities. Tian has a special technique, he uses sharp and transparent threads coming out of his hands and legs, it can cut through solid stones and walls. He smirked and threw the threads toward Juurokugou and binded him with it making him unmovable.

"What was that?" said Tasay confused. "Hehehe, it's threads. He uses normal threads and treats it with demonic black magic. It simply became a part of him". Aclon looked at confused Tasay and smirked. "You can call it Black Bind, sir" he answered the minister and added " it's a powerful technique, it makes the enemy immobile and cut them to pieces". Exactly in that time Juurokugou spitted on Tian and all the threads went away.

Aclon looked at what was happening then looked towards old Vegeta "don't tell me Vegeta that your fighter is counterattacking Tian with phlegm"

"Oh no Aclon; its not a normal phlegm, its sticky like glue and even stronger, hahahahaha". Aclon got angry and looked towards his fighter.

Tian was trying to free himself from the glue that was stuck on his hands and face, but was surprised when Juurokugou appeared behind him and held his manhood. "You are in bad shape, aren't you Tian. What a shame! Looks like your dick is not big as mine, hahaha." Tian boiled then released his threads from his legs making Juurokugou fly backword.

"I'm going to KILL YOU bastard" he shouted from the top of his lungs and ran towards Juurokugou, they clashed harshly. In the mean time, Shidine was wondering about all of this, _'why is king Cold watching this? I can't believe he is_ _actually letting them fight that far, there is something wrong, I can feel it'_ Shidine was thinking while he watched all the people in the castle's yard.

King Cold saw what he wanted to see, and then he ordered both the leaders to stop their fighters. They both shouted at their fighters to stop and with that the battle show ended.

"That was great show, I heard rumors about you two that your fighters have very special abilities. Why don't we flare you up in a real battle to see who is the best?" both Aclon and old Vegeta stared at each other.

"What do you say?" king Cold was waiting for their answers. Old Vegeta spoke first. "I don't mind beginning immediately, but we have peace treaty that sworn on by blood"

"Yes, at least Shidine must approve it, so the treaty will be broken" said Aclon.

The king looked towards Shidine and waited for his answer.

Shidine was thinking of the consequences, then he said "if it's for the future of this country, then I have no choice but to approve of it and break the treaty" Shidine was not sure of all of these situations, he was afraid that something terrible would happen, but there was no other way.

With that king Cold gave both of them a scroll paper. "As you already know, in these two scrolls, I have written the name of 10 elites for both Ouji's and Briefs" said king Cold and he gave old Vegeta the first scroll and said "you will take this one, and my second son prince Cooler will go to you", and he gave the second scroll to Aclon and said "and you will take this one, and my first son prince Freiza will go to you". They both took the scroll from the king.

"The crown prince will be known by you, after you fight each other and kill each other, the side that will survive and has the scroll will be the winner, your group will enjoy 100 years of prosperity" said king Cold, then his men and himself went inside the castle leaving the leaders to decide what to do.

"Take this to Briefs Swastika Valley" Aclon handed the scroll to Tian. "Now go". Said Aclon.

Old Vegeta handed the scroll to Juurokugou and ordered him to go to Ouji Hidden Mountain. But Old Vegeta picked the scroll paper from Tian's pocket when he passed by him swiftly, then he placed it in his pocket and smirked inwardly.

Both Aclon and old Vegeta looked at the sky.

"It's a black day for our children, don't you agree with me Vegeta?" said Aclon sadly. "Unfortunately, the stars weren't aligned after all".

Old Vegeta sighed heavily and added "the only hope we had for peace was our children's love for each other".

"Yes, those two could be anywhere right now", Aclon was feeling sad for his daughter.

Old Vegeta looked to the sky and said " we can't do anything now, let us just go home and tell the others about the situation" with that, both Vegeta and Aclon went towards the woods.

Old Vegeta looked at Aclon and said, " by the way Aclon, you don't know who are the 10 fighters of Ouji's, do you?" Aclon laughed and said "you don't know who the 10 fighters of Briefs are either", old Vegeta smirked and said "nine, you mean nine fighters" With that Old Vegeta stabbed Aclon with his sword and said "you let your guard down Aclon" Then he took the scroll from his clothess and smirked. "That fool Tian, he will run forever without finding the scroll, heheheh" he crossed out the Aclon's name from the list by blood. But without Old Vegeta's knowledge, Aclon was still breathing. '_What is happening to me, that bastard stabbed me, I can't feel my body'_ Aclon was laying on the ground, he heard old Vegeta mumbling something, he had some strength left in him to circle his fingers around the dagger and in full speed stabbed old Vegeta from behind, killing him. "This is for Sue you bastard". With that tears flowed from his eyes as he remembered his beloved wife.

**Flash back:**

Aclon was hugging his wife Sue. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Aclon was worried, he didn't trust Vegeta. "Don't worry honey, Vegeta is my brother, I'm sure he forgave me, and that's why he called me". Sue was a powerful white witch, but emotions were her one weakness. "But honey, Vegeta is not to be trusted" Aclon wasn't sure to let her go to Ouji Hidden Mountain by herself, "at least, take some men with you".

"No, and that's enough Aclon, they are my people also. Vegeta is my brother; he called me because his wife died. He is sad and he is alone, he needs me Aclon, so I'm going to accept his call. Besides, I really want to see Vegeta- chan, he is now five years old". Aclon listened to her, he knew he can't convince her otherwise, so he let her go, hoping everything will be alright.

That night, men came in hurry to Aclon's house informing them that Sue was injured very badly. He ran to her and found her dying.

"Sue, what they have done to you?" he held her to his chest and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, you will be fine". He didn't want her to see how weak he felt, "Aclon, please take care of Bulma" said Sue, and with that she died.

Aclon stared at her dead body, he didn't care if there were people around him, he didn't care about his pride; this pain was unbearable, "NOOOOO!" he cried loud, " I'm going to kill Vegeta, I'm going to kill them ALL!" He took his sword, but Piccolo stopped him. "You can't do this Aclon – sama, you sworn by blood on a peace treaty with the Ouji's today, you can't break it Aclon – sama. You are not sure if this is Ouji's act, they were with you, Vegeta was with you".

Aclon hissed, " he let the others do his dirty work",

"Aclon – sama, you will have your revenge one day if this was true, but its not today" said Piccolo.

**End of flash back**

"Now I avenged you Sue, I took my revenge", then he crossed out old Vegeta's name from the scroll with blood, and Aclon died. Aclon's hawk was flying around and took the scroll and flew away.

What will happen to Vegeta and Bulma now? What will destiny do to their love?

Juurokugou sixteen

**Well what did you think of my first chapter... I think it was good if you can please review that would be awesome! thanx a lot**


	2. The first move

**Chapter Two**

The hawk was flying with the scroll towards Briefs Swastika Valley; the moon was full and bright. Nail was hunting in the valley, which was very quiet at the time. He heard the hawk and looked at it to find that it was holding a paper. He called it out with a special flute and the bird came towards him. He took the scroll and opened it. He was shocked at what he saw.

"What the hell, why are our names and Ouji's in here? I must take this and show it to Yamcha immediately", and ran as fast as he could to Yamcha.

Nail entered Yamcha's room then towards his inner room, he kneeled and sled the door to call Yamcha who was in that time fucking a whore.

"Sir, there is something I have to show you!" said Nail.

Loud moans were coming out when Nail spoke. "What! Don't you see I'm busy, now get out, ohhh".

"AAAAAAAH, yes master, harder, harder" the girl was moaning and screaming! Nail got angry,

"But sir, it's important, I have a scroll paper with our names and Ouji's written on." Said Nail and he had Yamcha's full attention.

"I don't know sir, but the hawk was holding it," added Nail.

Yamcha stopped for a second, but then he fucked her faster and faster until he released. "Get out bitch, NOW!", the whore took her clothes and got out as fast as she could. He got dressed and went towards Nail taking the scroll from him. He looked at it and found Aclon's and old Vegeta's names were crossed out by blood. _' Mmm, seems like they killed each other' _thought Yamcha, he looked at the stamp and recognized it as king Cold's stamp.

"Hey Nail, get the others now! But don't tell a word to Bulma, understood?" said Yamcha. Nail nodded and went to call the others.

After 10 minutes, Guku, Chichi, Launch, Kirilin and Piccolo, all came with Nail to meet in Yamcha's place.

"What is so important to call us at this time Yamcha? God dammit! We were asleep." Said yawning Kirilin.

"Enough Kirilin and listen up", Yamcha ordered and looked at everyone of them and then got out the scroll and opened it in front of them.

"With this scroll, it seems the treaty has been broken, and it seems that Aclon – sama and that bastard old Vegeta Ouji were killed"

"WHAAAAAT!" all of them shouted, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How?" Goku wondered.

"They killed each other, idiot, that's how!" said Yamcha.

Now Yamcha was annoyed, he wanted to act fast, it was his opportunity to kill Vegeta, he was coming here, but Bulma will be a problem, so he has to think about something, and think about it fast.

"How can you be so sure Yamcha?" said Chichi. She was worried about Bulma and the new situation, what would she do? How can she tell Bulma about all of this, she can't keep her in the dark forever, she has to know, its her right, her name also is in the scroll, even if she is not a fighter, and now she is the leader of Breifs clan after Aclon Briefs.

"Its written here." Answered Yamcha. All of them were satisfied with that answer. Yamcha smirked, _'hehehehe, so it has been broken at last. I was waiting for it all my live; I will prove that we, the Briefs, are the greatest clan on this land. But to think that bastard Vegeta is my enemy now, is terrifying me, there is something in his eyes, but that will not stop me, we will succeed and win.' _Yamcha told himself and looked towards Chichi to see that she is in deep thought.

"Chichi, I'm warning you, do not tell Bulma anything of this, not until I say so, is that clear?" said Yamcha.

Chichi sighed in defeat and nodded with acceptation.

"Yamcha, shall we wait until Tian arrives before we do anything? His name isn't crossed out so he must be alive." Said Goku.

"Ok, we will wait for Tian until morning, if he doesn't come, then Launch, Piccolo and you Goku and I, will go to Ouji Hidden Mountain." Said Yamcha.

Yamcha looked at Chichi and grabbed her arm

" don't fucking ruin everything by telling Bulma what happened here!" Yamcha warned her.

"Let go Yamcha – sama, I'll be quiet until you say so." Said Chichi in pain.

"Ok then, we agree, now go and we will meet in the morning." Said Yamcha and every one of them went to their rooms.

'_Mmm, I think I'm going to visit you Babidi, hehehe!'_ Yamcha thought to himself and put his cloak and went out to the dark woods in the Far East. After an hour had passed, he reached to his destiny. In front of a cave, he called out the Black Wizard Babidi who was exiled by Aclon.

"HEY, Babidi, are you there?" Yamcha called out loudly. His voice was echoing but there was no answer, suddenly; Babidi appeared from the dark and was in front of Yamcha.

"It's been a long time son, you haven't come by to even say hello to your old man." Said a happy Babidi.

"Don't call me son you filthy old man, and it's the last time you say that, I don't want anyone to know that I'm your son" Yamcha hissed.

He came to his father for something he requested from him last time, but he couldn't imagine that this day will come this soon.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes it's been ready for a while now, I thought you will never come and ask, anyhow, it's like what you wanted, and even better. It doesn't only heal your wounds quickly; it does wonders you've never thought about. It's my great power, but I'm afraid that I want a favor in return!" answered Babidi and looked at his son to see his reaction and found nothing, then he nodded and waited for his reply.

"What do you want Babidi?" asked Yamcha without caring about his request, all what he was caring about was the spell.

"I want you to confess that I'm your father in front of everyone, that's what I want son, to be your father, your known and rightful father." Said Babidi.

Yamcha opened his eyes in disbelieve, is he crazy to ask such a thing! How dare he say that, if anyone knew that he is Babidi's son, they will despise him. He was quiet, but burning with anger.

"Ok, father, you will get that" lied Yamcha.

Babidi couldn't believe what he was hearing, his son will confess to everyone that he is his father, his beloved and only son, he'll do anything for him to make him happy, he is his blood, so he went inside to get the material that he got for the spell. He drew a circle with a tiger's ash, and put candles in the middle and put special magical herbs, and then he lit the candles and signed to Yamcha to set in the middle of the circle. Yamcha nodded and did what he was told, and then the wizard took a sharp knife and cut through Yamcha's hand allowing blood to come out of it. He was mumbling a demonic black spell in a weird language no one can understand, except the black wizards and demons. The blood evaporated and the ashes started to flame up very quickly, suddenly a black cloud started to appear, and in the middle of it was something like a face

"WHO CALLED ME" shouted the face.

Yamcha panicked when he saw the face was starting to speak.

"Be still Yamcha, don't move" ordered Babidi,

"GREAT THURUDAX, LEND ME YOUR POWER I COMMAD YOU" added Babidi, and then he splashed Yamcha's blood in the flame. Thurudax transformed to smoke and entered Yamcha, and the sky became clear like before.

Yamcha didn't feel anything; he wondered if the spell worked, he looked towards Babidi in a confused look

"Look at your hand son" said Babidi

Yamcha looked at his hand and found that it was healing; he can see it with his own eyes how it was healing by itself. _'Hehehe, I'm invincible now!'_ "Son, Thurudax is inside you now" said Babidi and added, "I've done my part of the deal, its your turn to AAAAAAH" Babidi screamed in pain.

"Yes father, I had what I wanted from you, now I don't need you anymore, goodbye father and see you in hell, hahahahahaha" said Yamcha evilly, he pulled out the sword from his father's chest and wiped it with Babidi's clothes. "Now nobody will know that I'm your son, father. Our little secret will go with you to your grave" said Yamcha and left, leaving his father to be beasts' food.

In the morning, Bulma was in a hurry to meet Vegeta. She picked up her green gown, it was long to her foot and the top was shoulderless with long sleeves supported by strips tied behind her neck. She put her cloak on and went.

In the wood, she heard a sound of a waterfall and smiled, she took off her clothes and got inside the water and started to wash herself.

Mean while, Vegeta had arrived to the place, he waited for Bulma under a tree. It was almost midday now and she didn't appear,

"Where is she now?" he thought loud and decided to read the book that Bardock gave him, he heard voices and looked to see that Bulma was there.

Bulma was breathing heavily when she arrived to the place, she was late and got worried that Vegeta will leave the place, but she saw him sitting under a tree reading some book and smiled when he saw her.

"Sorry, I'm late Vegeta" apologized Bulma and ran towards him but stumbled and fell, but Vegeta caught her before that.

"Are you alright Bulma?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma looked at his face and blushed, "yes, Vegeta I am alright."

They went to sit on a cliff to see the nature, they talked and ate food.

Mean while:

Yamcha and the others went towards Ouji hidden mountain from north, and then they stopped to see a familiar woman was coming towards them. Yamcha smirked and said,

"Its Anahita, stay here all of you", he went to her and talked to her.

"I was coming to send you something, I have something to say" Said Anahita.

She tried to seduce Yamcha by touching his arm,

"And its not for free, you have to award me" added Anahita.

"Don't tell me its something about a paper scroll?" smirked Yamcha.

She gasped, but she smirked in return,

"But you don't know what happened in Ouji's mansion" said Anahita. Yamcha was now curious, "ok, speak; I'm listening".

"Last night, I was going to get something for me when I saw Juurokugou coming inside the mansion, he was holding a scroll, I thought it had to be from that meeting that they held yesterday, so I went towards him to know what that was all about, but that bastard was so silent, he told me to get lost, he went towards Vegeta's room, but I stopped him and said that he is not in the mansion" explained Anahita.

Yamcha was listening carefully to every single word from Anahita.

"He told me to call for Bardock, but I told him that he is tired and asleep, so if you want him, come in the morning. He told me tell Bardock that he will wait for him in the wood near the lake at midday", added Anahita with a smirk.

"But, I didn't tell Bardock anything, I decided to call you and show you the situation" finished Anahita. Yamcha smirked,

"Meet me at our secret place in two hours, I will give you your reward", said Yamcha and went to his group and told them about the situation, then all of them went to find Jurokugou at full speed. Yamcha stopped when he spotted Juurokogou, and all of them hid, without his knowing, Briefs surrounded Juurokogou.

"What are you doing here?" asked Juurokugou with surprise.

"Oh nothing, just tell us what happened in Gemma Castle? And also give us the scroll" Yamcha answered with smirk

"I WILL GIVE YOU NOTHING" shouted Juurokogou.

"Hehehe, I'm afraid that we have to kill you, you know your name is in the scroll, we have to cross it out." Said Yamcha with a smirk and everyone prepared for a fight.

Juurokogou jumped at them first and spat on them, caught them all except for Launch; she got away.

"Seems to me that I'm the one who will cross out your names after all, hahahahaha. Now that the treaty has been broken, the war between us flared up again, we will fight until one of us survive and become the greatest clan, and that will be us the Ouji's" said Juurokugou and came towards Yamcha to kill him by his dagger, but a snake came out from nowhere and attacked him, Juurokugou was distracted, then Yamcha shouted " Launch, the dirks, free us now!" she did that and gave the dirks to Goku who put it in his forehead finishing him. Yamcha took the scroll from Juurokugou and compared it to their scroll to find out whether it's the same as theirs. He threw the scroll into the lake, it wasn't useful after all, it's the same scroll, and then he crossed out Juurokugou's name by blood from his scroll.

" two done, eight to go" said Yamcha. They all smirked, but Launch was sad, she was worried about Tian, he didn't come back yet.

"He will come back, I'm sure of that. Don't forget this is Tian we are talking about" said Goku. He tried to comfort her by that, she smile weakly and decided to go back to Briefs mansion.

"Remember, don't tell Bulma a word about this, I will find the perfect time to tell her by myself, now go, I will catch you later" said Yamcha.

Time has passed very quickly for Vegeta and Bulma, its near sunset, so Vegeta got up, " its late now, I have to take you back home", she got up and stared at him then she hugged him very hard.

"Vegeta, I cleaned myself for you" said Bulma and pulled her strips making the gown fall down. He hugged her, and touched her back and started to move his hands on her body. He kissed her shoulders and her neck, he was starting to get lower when something caught his attention, he stopped and told Bulma to wear her clothes.

"What is it Vegeta? Is there something wrong," asked Bulma while putting her dress on. The voice was getting stronger and stronger, he pulled out his sword preparing, then he put his sword back realized that the person wasn't an enemy, he was just Nappa.

"Ah, Vegeta – sama, I didn't expect to see you here, by the way, did you see a deer passing by?" Vegeta got angry and flapped him on his head, then took Bulma's hand and went.

"That annoying Nappa, he ruins every thing, I was .."

" - we can finish what we began" she blushed, and then she took her clothes off. Vegeta looked at her, he started to kiss her on her lips, and then he took his lips off. He looked at her and nodded. She was confused,

"Bulma, it's not the right time, now get dressed and lets go back to your home," said Vegeta. She was upset, she wanted him so badly, but when he cupped her face with his hands and she saw how much he loved her, even he didn't say so, she smiled kindly and nodded. They went back to Briefs mansion.

At that time; Yamcha entered an old place in the wood, there was Anahita waiting for him. He looked at her to find her taking her clothes off, he lusted for her and pushed her down to climb her, they made love then layed next to one another.

"You know what, my award is expensive! I'm afraid you have to take me one more time!" said Anahita in a sexy voice and started to kiss his neck and his shoulder, and then she rode him.

" Ahhh, ohhhh, come on Yamcha, let me climax, AAAAAH",

"You're my favorite whore, I'll give you that in my way" said Yamcha with smirk and switched the positions. Now he is above her and he entered her very hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAH, YES, YES, DEEPER, HARDER, FASTERRRR" shouted Anahita.

He fucked her very hard and fast until they climax

"AAAAAAAH, YAMCHAAAAAAAA" screamed Anahita. After they had sex, Yamcha went to Briefs mansion.

Bulma and Vegeta arrived to Briefs mansion. Vegeta was about to enter in but saw a hawk; he stopped and stared at the bird.

' _There is something wrong, I can feel it' _thought Vegeta.

Bulma saw that Vegeta stopped moving; she looked at him with a kind smile

"Are you coming in Vegeta – sama?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta saw her smiling and smiled her back and went inside not knowing what was happenig around him.

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta will know about the war. How they will react?

Please review and tell me what do you think about this story. Thanx a lot


	3. The magic necklace

**Chapter three **

Vegeta got inside the mansion. He walked after Bulma and saw some people there to greet them. "Hello my lady, Vegeta – sama" said Chichi as she went towards Bulma and took her cloak, then towards Vegeta and bowed to him, "Welcome to Briefs mansion, Vegeta – sama" continued Chichi, Vegeta nodded.

"Please Vegeta – sama, follow me" Kirilin led the way into the main hall. They sat together, but Yamcha wasn't there yet.

"Launch, have my father and Tian arrived yet?" asked Bulma. She noticed that there was some tension between them. _'They are not comfortable with the whole situation_' thought Bulma, '_they are in complete agreement about the peace and Yamcha isn't here either.'_

"No Bulma – chan, but he sent us a message telling us that he will stay in Gemma Castle for one more day " lied Launch. Launch did what Yamcha had asked her to do, for Bulma must be in the dark for a while, they know that she will refuse the new situation.

"Oh, I thought it's only for one day! Well I think this will also go to your father, don't you think Vegeta – sama?" said Bulma.

"May be Bulma", replied Vegeta. Bulma smiled and ordered dinner to be served. They ate and talked, and Bulma told everyone how Nappa scared them in the wood and got punished by Vegeta. They laughed and Bulma was happy. Vegeta stared at her and felt happy for her.

" Shall I show you your place to stay Vegeta – sama!" asked Bulma.

" Yes Bulma, lets go", answered Vegeta and they raised together.

" Excuse us people, and thank you for your hospitality, I hope our unit will end our differences and lead us to peace forever" said Vegeta, he felt the tension, but ignored it, they need time, so he let it be and got out with Bulma to his room.

Bulma leaded the way and told Vegeta that she has something to do and will come back soon, he nodded and waited for her in his room.

" Chichi, where is Yamcha? Why didn't he come to dinner?" asked Bulma.

" He's not here Bulma, I'm going to inform you when he arrives" answered Chichi.

"Ok Chichi, I'm going to change my clothes now, come and help me pick something"

" Alright Bulma, lets go"

They went together to Bulma's room.

By that time Yamcha arrived, Goku informed him that everything was alright and, neither Vegeta, nor Bulma suspect in anything.

"By the way Yamcha, one of the Oujis is in the wood, and his name is in the scroll, what do you want us to do?" said Piccolo smirking.

"Who is he?" asked Yamcha.

"I believe he is Nappa, Yamcha – sama, according to what Bulma said, he is not far away" Piccolo answered him and waited for an action.

"Let us catch him first. As all of you know, Ouji's are professionals in magic. We have to know their abilities first," Goku suggested.

"Why don't we use that girl, Anahita, for that? She's already with them, she'll be a good source of information" Kirilin suggested and Yamcha agreed to that.

"Ok guys, we're going hunting!"

"No wait!" Chichi stopped them, "if all of us go, Bulma will be suspicious"

"She's right Yamcha, let me go" Goku offered to do the work, but Yamcha didn't agree.

"No, you're close to Bulma; she will feel your absence. Let Kirilin do the job, with his abilities, it will be a piece of cake", Kirilin nodded and went.

Nappa was carrying a deer on his shoulders, but something caught his eye, he dropped the deer and went towards the body.

"WHAT THE HELL, he's Juurokugou!" Nappa checked on him to see how he was killed, he found that there were eight foot prints. "It must be 4 people, and one of them is a woman", he heard something and looked around him to see that kirilin was standing in front of him.

"So you found your friend, hehehe"

"WHAT! You did this to him, unbelievable, I thought we are in a peace treaty, why change in events?"

Nappa clinched his hand in anger, he couldn't believe that Briefs would break the treaty in this time, one week before Bulma and Vegeta get married.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Juurokugou!", with that he pulled his sword out and ran towards Kirilin attacking him. Kirilin stayed still and put his hand in front of him and mumbled then he duplicated into eight Kirilins. They were surrounded Nappa. He was confused , "what the hell is happening here! Are my eyes playing tricks on me or am I seeing eight of them!" he attacked one of them, but cut through air.

"Hahahaha, if you want to kill me, you have to find the real me. But I can kill you with every duplicate of me here, hahahaha" said the eight Kirilins at once.

"SHUT the hell UP!", he cut another one but without any luck. How can he knows who is the real one! He simply can't, but he has to try. He has to cut every one of them, so one of them will be the real one.

Kirilin was hiding on a tree branch watching every single move from above, he smirked and jumped towards Nappa stabbing him from behind. Nappa opened his eyes in pain and saw the sword coming out of his chest. 'What a shame, death from behind! '. Kirilin pulled out his sword and Nappa held his face, but fell down and died.

"Ok, Nappa is dead, we have seven to go" he got back to the mansion. Yamcha smirked when he saw Kirilin; he crossed out Nappa's name from the scroll.

At Ouji hidden mountain 

Tomma and Bardock were fishing without any luck; they were there for three hours without catching one fish. Tomma got bored and threw himself backward.

" So Bardock tell me, where did you find that gorgeous girl? What was her name, oh yes Anahita, mmm what a sexy name! You know Bardock if you get bored of her just give her to me, ok?"

Bardock didn't answer him, he was in a deep thought.

"Oh come on Bardock, don't tell me that you fell for her"

"Let it go Tomma, Anahita is mine and I have no desire to leave her now, and beside we have other things to think about"

"Oh, and what is that Bardock", said Tomma sarcastically

"Like why Vegeta – sama and Juurokugou didn't come yet? He even didn't send us a massage to inform us anything, there is something wrong Tomma, and I can feel it". Tomma thought of what Bardock said, it made sense,

"You're right, we have to do something, especially Vegeta's not here. What do you say if we go to Gemma Castle to find out anything?"

"Mmm, it's a good idea, but we have to act fast"

"Wait a minute, why we don't take Nappa with us, he's familiar with roads and will find a shortcut, with that we will save time" suggested Tomma.

"Good idea, but where is that moron now? I bet he's hunting like always"

"Don't worry, I'll send Silver moon to find him"

Tomma sat cross-legged and closed his eyes to connect mentally with Silver moon. _'Silver moon, find Nappa and inform us of his place'_. Tomma has a special bond with the white wolf, after 20 minutes of waiting; Tomma opened his eyes and gasped. "Silver moon found Nappa d dead" he said that whispering; he looked up towards Bardock to find him closing his eyes and clinching his hands.

"Lets waste no more time Tomma, we have to know what's going on", they both launched to the wood.

"If I'm not wrong, Nappa will give us a clue" Bardock told Tomma while running.

"I hope they didn't destroy it Bardock, you were right, there is something wrong"

They arrived to the place that Silver moon informed earlier to just find that not only Nappa was dead, but Juurokugou also.

"WHAT THE HELL! Juurokogou too, then where is Vegeta – sama?" said Bardock. Tomma was looking around but found nothing. Bardock checked on Nappa to find that he was attacked from behind. He found that his hand was looking like he was holding something _'it's the clue' _thought Bardock.

"Hey Tomma come here, look!" he pointed to Nappa's hand "looks like he pictured his killer after all"

They removed his arm to find the picture of his killer. They both get surprised. "Its Kirilin! b but why?" Tomma was shocked; he couldn't believe that Briefs will do such a thing in this time.

"Something is wrong. Tomma try to read Juurokugou's last memory. I'm sure its all connected with each other"

"WHAT! But Bardock it depends, I can't do it if he was dead for more than one day"

"Just try it, he's not that cold" Bardock was about to loose his temper, he has to know everything.

Tomma did what he was told and put his hands on Juurokugou's head, after a few seconds, his head fell down disappointedly.

"They have broken the peace treaty, and the war flared up once more, that's all I can take from his memory Bardock"

Bardock couldn't believe a word, and then Vegeta is in danger, Bardock thought. " We have to inform the others, Vegeta's in danger"

"The hell they can put a hand on him, don't worry they can't harm him. Lets go back and inform the others" Tomma called out and two horses appeared. They rode and got back.

"Tomma, try to find out if Vegeta is alright"

"Ok Bardock!" Tomma has a power to communicate with animals, so he called out a bird to do that.

After one hour, they reached to Ouji's mansion and called out the other fighters: Raditz, Fasha, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou.

"What's so important to call us at this early time?" said annoyed Juunanagou, "you could call only Juuhachigou and let me sleep, then she would tell me what ever you wanted"

"Nappa and Juurokugou are dead, we're not sure about Vegeta – sama, but the peace treaty has been broken" Tomma told everyone in a calm voice so they can analyze every word of it. Every one gasped after what they heard.

"Oh no, Vegeta's there… with them… ALONE! God knows what they're doing to him, we have to get him back" Juuhachigou pointed out, she was worried about Vegeta.

"That's why we are here, we have to do something" Tomma couldn't imagine that it would go that far.

"Look everyone, we're not a hundred percent sure that the Briefs broke the treaty, I'm going to investigate" Bardock suggested, but Raditz didn't agree.

"No Bardock, you're tired, go and have some rest, I'm going to investigate. And besides, I can go to them without having anyone suspect in me"

Everyone agreed, " don't worry, we'll get Vegeta out of there. Ok then, I'm going" Raditz was about to go but stopped by Fasha "Please! Be careful!"

"Don't worry Fasha, I will" he comforted her and hugged her.

"I'm coming with you Raditz, I already sent Oboro, the owl, to see if Vegeta is alright" Tomma was sure that his gift is useful, and besides, he is the only one who can connect with animals.

"Alright Tomma, lets go then".

They rode their horses and launched towards Briefs swastika valley. In the woods they prefer to go on foot, then something caught their attention, they hid between the trees. It was a man, Raditz and Tomma nodded at each other and then Raditz jumped on him. He found out that this man is no one but Tian.

"What do you want Ouji " he hissed to him.

"Actually, I want to know the truth. Is it right that the peace treaty has been broken and a war between us flared once more?" Raditz asked him while he was pushing on his head by his foot.

"AAAH, let go!" and then he released his black bind towards Raditz, but he moved back and pulled out his sword. It was not useful, the threads caught him and even with his sword he can't free himself.

"hahahah, looks like I'm going to cut you up into pieces. Don't worry it wont last long", Raditz tried to free himself and realized that if he moves, the threads will cut him more, but he cant stay still, Tian will kill him anytime.

Tian was ready to cut Raditz, but Tomma came from behind and stabbed him. Raditz was free, and he finished Tian by stabbing him in his heart.

"That bastard cut me!" said complaining Raditz.

"What shall we do now Raditz?" asked Tomma after wiping his sword.

"Its obvious that the peace treaty has been broken, we have to go in there and get Vegeta out safely" then Raditz took his necklace out of his pocket and put it on, then looked towards Tian

"Shadow to Shadow, Face to Face. Great Shenlon give me the shape" with that spell he transformed into Tian.

"Wow Raditz, you amaze me, that spell, you got it from that white wizard in the mountains, right?" Tomma was pleased with the result.

"Yes Tomma, yes" answered Raditz.

**Flash back**

Raditz and Vegeta went for hunting; they heard there was a dragon in the mountain terrifying people, so they decided to kill it. They reached to the black mountain; it was where the dragon existed. They got deeper inside more and more until they found a cave.

"I'm sure the dragon is in here Vegeta"

"Shshshsh, be quiet" Vegeta whispered to him, then something caught their attention. It was a man, an old man.

"What is he doing here?" Raditz whispered to Vegeta. The old man saw them and nodded to follow him quietly. They did what the old man said.

"Free me and I will award you with something no other human has"

"Who are you old man and what are you doing here?" asked Vegeta

"I'm the great white wizard Kami, and I'm band with a powerful demonic black magic that makes me imprisoned here"

"Ok, how can we free you Kami?" said Raditz

"By killing the dragon"

With that they both thought about a plan to kill the dragon. First of all they made some noises to make the dragon come out from the cave. It came out after few seconds; it was huge, gigantic and green. They were terrified but pulled out their swords, they moved very fast around him, Vegeta stabbed him in his back but that was useless, Raditz stabbed him on his leg and it was the same. They tried one more time without any luck. The dragon was going to kill them, just then, the wizard shouted to use the sword in the cave. Vegeta got into the cave and found the sword while Raditz was camouflaging. Vegeta came out of the cave and in full speed and strength he cut the dragon's head killing him. Just then the spell around Kami disappeared.

"I thank you young men for saving and freeing me, and as I said I will reward you for your good job" he smiled and went towards the dragon and mumbled something and the head got burnt. Then he took dragon's teeth and made necklace out of it. He gave it to Raditz and told him how to use it.

Then he went toward Vegeta and pulled out a bag with 7 balls.

"What is that Kami" asked Vegeta confused, the wizard smiled and told him they're magic balls called dragon balls, he can use it only one time and it will disappear forever. So he waited for the right person. He told him that he feels he is a good person. He held his chest and mumbled something, then the balls glowed

"By the power of great Shenlon, GIVE ME THE POWER! Reverse, Reverse, Reverse"

Electric waves came from everywhere and entered Vegeta from his mouth, ears and eyes. He fell down. The whole situation was terrifying Raditz. Then everything was back to normal. Vegeta got up, he was confused, and he looked toward Kami to find some answers.

"Now Vegeta, you have the power to reverse anything, if someone wants to kill you all you have to do is to look at him and he will kill him self exactly the same way he wanted to kill you by, but I'm warning you, when you will fight a white wizard, then it will be neutralized, this is the only weakness"

The white wizard explained how to use the spell to both of them and went to his way.

"Jeeeeez, that was interesting" said Raditz happily.

End of flash back 

Now they were near the Briefs mansion, they nodded at each other and Raditz went towards the mansion.

' Be careful, Raditz' and with that Tomma called out mentally to Oboro to see what was the new situation.

Well that's the end of chapter 3. I know that I promised that in this chapter bulma and vegeta will now about the war, but I had to plot something more important than that.

In next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta will know about the war. How they will react?

Please review and tell me what do you think. Thanks a lot


	4. The magic eye

**Chapter 4**

Raditz and Tomma were near Briefs mansion, they nodded at each other and Raditz went towards it.

' _Be careful, Raditz_' and with that Tomma called out mentally to Oboro to see how the new situation was.

At Ouij's mansion 

Bardock was walking heavily towards his room; he was in deep thought and feeling sad. He entered his room to find that Anahita was waiting for him. She was wearing a really short and transparent gown and moving very seductively towards him. He didn't even look at her and continued to his bed and sat on it. Anahita didn't understand the change of mood, usually when she dresses like that; he pulls her to his bed, so she went towards him and sat on his lap trying to kiss his neck, but he pushed her away.

" What's wrong, why are you refusing me?" said Anahita.

"I'm not in the mood", said Bardock and looked away. She got off his lap and sat next to him.

"Are you hungry, I'll serve you dinner"

" No, I'm not hungry, please Anahita don't ask me questions"

She sighed and got off from the bed.

"Juurokugou and Nappa are dead", he told her while she was getting off from the bed. She stopped and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Tomma and I found them dead, its painful to find out that our friends were killed" added Bardock, he was in pain, and he couldn't be there to help them.

"Who did this, Bardock?" Anahita was terrified, she didn't want to hear that it was Yamcha's work, if it was him, then she is a part of that too.

"It was Briefs work", with that Anahita opened her eyes in disbelief,

'_Oh no, what have I done, I'm responsible for their death, no for Juurokugou's death. I led Yamcha the way to find him and he killed him. Its all my fault' _Anahita was burning with guilt; she just came backwards to Bardock's bed and hugged him.

At Briefs mansion

Tomma called out for Oboro the owl, and in no time she came.

'_Oboro, is Vegeta alright? And what is going on here?_' Tomma talked to the bird mentally, and found the good answers.

'_So Vegeta is alright, good; now all we have to do is take that scroll and show it to Vegeta' _thought Tomma and ordered Oboro to bring the scroll. The bird flew to the mansion to do her assignment.

Raditz was near the mansion when Chichi saw him.

"Oh my god, its you Tian. We thought you were dead", Chichi hugged him happily.

'_Who is she? I don't know Briefs women!'_ thought Raditz,

Raditz was afraid that they will catch him, but he has to take Vegeta out of here safely before that.

"Who's there with you Chichi?" both Chichi and Raditz looked toward Goku.

'_So, her name is Chichi. Ok I have to memorize that for a while'_, Raditz looked towards Goku and asked what happened while he was gone. Goku told him everything he knows, and what Yamcha wants to do to Vegeta.

Raditz got angry but he held himself, he just pretended that he is with them.

"So, where is Vegeta now?" Raditz asked to know Vegeta's place exactly.

"He is now with Bulma, we'll just get Bulma out of there and we'll kill him" answered Goku.

Yamcha called for Goku to call Bulma; it was time to tell her everything.

At the Guest's room in Briefs mansion

Vegeta and Bulma were talking to each other.

"Vegeta, I feel that our soul met before in another life" said Bulma, he looked at her kindly and raised to go towards a balcony, he sled the door to look to the sky which was starting to rain.

"I know what you mean Bulma; it means that our souls will be together even if we were separated. We are meant to be together for ever"

He came towards her and looked in her eyes, then smiled. He moved his face near to her and kissed her on her lips, she kissed him back, and then he hugged her really hard.

" I cant wait until our big day," he whispered in her ears, she blushed, he was about to proceed, but stopped looking towards the door. She opened her eyes to see that Vegeta was not moving and looking towards the door; just at that time, Goku called out for Bulma.

"Bulma – chan, Yamcha – sama wants to talk to you" called Goku.

Bulma got up and opened the door to tell Goku that she will go to Yamcha.

" I'm sorry Vegeta – sama, I have to go now, I'll be back as soon as possible" apologized Bulma.

" No problem, I'll wait for you Bulma", he answered her with a smile.

Vegeta tried to be nice with Goku, but Goku didn't help it and went away.

'_Oh boy, its harder than I thought'_, Vegeta thought to himself and waited for Bulma inside the room.

Goku was going towards his room; he saw Chichi and Raditz then changed his mind and went towards them.

Raditz was staring at the bird for a while now, he can feel that the bird was sent by Tomma, then Tomma was near by.

"Look guys, I'm tired; I think I'm going to relax in my room. If anything happens just call me" Raditz told Chichi and Goku, so he can go and find Tomma.

" Ok Tian, but don't sleep, be ready, for Yamcha could call us anytime now", Goku told him; he nodded and waved his hand in the air and went to find Tomma.

Raditz found Tomma near the salt store, he went towards him and Tomma told him that Vegeta is all right until now and they are planning to kill him tonight.

"We have to get that scroll and show it to Vegeta" said Tomma.

"Yes, you are right Tomma; with that scroll we might find out what's going on" answered Raditz. They both waited for the owl to bring the scroll and then go to Vegeta and show it to him.

In Yamch's room

"What did you say?" Bulma looked at Yamcha panicky.

" I said the peace treaty between us and the Ouji's has been broken, there is a scroll paper with 10 names of our fighter including you, and 10 names of Ouji's fighters in it too. Your father died, and old Vegeta died, they possibly killed each other and we already killed 3 of them, and now we will kill Vegeta," said Yamcha.

Bulma panicked, and cried" I cant allow this, I refuse it, I will not allow anyone to harm Vegeta. Do you UNDERSTAND ME!"

She got up but stopped by Yamcha, he tried to convince her that they have to do that, other wise they will be eliminated. She didn't listen to him and went out.

" Dammit, with your acceptation or not, we'll do that, do you hear me Bulma" Yamcha shouted to her and closed the door. He went to pick up the scroll to find that it was gone.

"What the hell!" he looked around and found out that the window was open, he looked through it and saw that an owl was flying towards Vegeta's room.

" No way! Men, get the scroll back, don't let Vegeta get it" Yamcha shouted to everyone in the mansion. They got shocked at what they heard and ran towards Vegeta's room.

At that time, Raditz and Tomma told Vegeta everything and gave him the scroll that Oboro brought to them. Vegeta read it carefully and closed his eyes. He was calm, very calm.

He opened his eyes "Its time to leave, lets go" said Vegeta.

He ordered his men, and put the scroll in his inside pocket and was about to leave when Goku and the others were in front of them.

Bulma was running towards Vegeta's room but stopped by Chichi.

"Let me go Chichi, how dare you? I thought I was your best friend, but you kept me in the dark all this time, why did you do that to me?" said Bulma.

Bulma was sobbing while talking to Chichi, and then she heard some voices in the direction of Vegeta's room. She panicked and ran as fast as she could to where the men are. Chichi tried to follow her, but she couldn't catch her, so she kept running after her. She was calling after her but Bulma didn't stop.

The rain was falling, all of them stopped, then Yamcha arrived and ordered Vegeta to give him the scroll back. Vegeta didn't move at all, he was very calm and closed his eyes.

"Tian, what are you doing there? Take the scroll from him, do it now!" Nail shouted to Raditz who was smirking, then he took off his necklace and put it back to his pocket to change into his formal shape with a big smirk on his face.

They all gasped! What was going on, first he was Tian, and now he is no one but Raditz.

"What did you do to Tian, you bastard?" shouted Kirilin,

Both Raditz and Tomma looked at each other with a smirk.

"Oh, Tian haa, hehehehehe"

Raditz answered them with that, and they knew Tian was dead.

Piccolo lost his temper and ordered the men to attack, but Yamcha stopped them because they don't know what their abilities are.

"hahahaha, I didn't know that the Briefs are cowards," said Tomma

With that Piccolo couldn't handle it anymore and ordered the men to attack.

They pulled out their swords and ran towards Vegeta, Raditz and Tomma, just in that time Bulma arrived and saw that Vegeta was about to be attacked, "NOOOOO!", shouted Bulma and fell on the ground to see with panic that her love will be killed in any time.

Vegeta was calm and closing his eyes, when the men got near them he opened his eyes; the air became heavy and his eyes turned green with a strange glow, he just stared at the men, then every one of them attacked themselves and killed themselves instead of Vegeta, and in seconds the attack was over and the men were all killed.

In horror, Yamcha and the others watched the greatest ability of Vegeta, they froze in their place, and watched that Vegeta and his men were leaving without anyone coming in their way.

Bulma saw Vegeta coming towards her, but he just passed her without saying anything. Tears came down her eyes and she whispered his name.

Yamcha was very angry, he can't let Vegeta go this easily, he has to think of who can fight him, and then he realized that no one but Goku can do it.

"Goku, go" Yamcha ordered him and in the speed of light; Goku ran towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta Ouji, come and fight me you bastard!" shouted Goku.

Goku moved his hands and mumbled then he was about to blow it up, but was stopped by Bulma.

"Noo, please don't do it Goku! You can't kill Vegeta" she looked into his eyes and Goku just got distracted.

" Bulma, don't look at me; you are undoing my spell" Goku tried to tell her while he was covering his eyes with his crossing arms.

"Bulma, look at Vegeta's eyes while Goku is doing his spell" shouted Yamcha.

She looked into Vegeta's direction to see him opening his eyes slightly; she refused and covered her eyes.

Goku did the spell again and told Bulma to get out of his way, but she begged him by kneeling and holding his top to stop. Goku looked at her for a second then looked at Vegeta to find him that he used his eyes once more, then in a blink of an eye; Goku got cut and injured then fell down covered in his blood. They all froze because of what they saw, and then Vegeta and his men continued their way out of the mansion.

Bulma looked towards Vegeta and shouted his name out, but Vegeta didn't react and kept walking out.

"He abandoned me, he left me for good" Bulma whispered and cried while kneeling.

"VEGETAAAAAA" shouted Bulma for the last time and tears poured very heavily from her eyes.

**At Ouji hidden mountain**

At dawn, Vegeta and his men arrived to find out that the others were waiting for them at his mansion's door. After his father was killed; he is the new leader for the clan. Oboro the owl was on Tomma's shoulder and flew away after her master ordered her to go back to Briefs mansion for spying.

Ok this is the end of chapter 4. **Please review. **Thanx a lot!

Juurokugou : sixteen

Juunanagou : seventeen

Juuhachigou : eighteen


	5. Judgement from above

Author's Note: I see that a lot of people have read my story, but I haven't seen any reviews except for one reviewer. Please, I need feedback on my story to know if there is room for improvement and I need to know how well I'm doing. I am sorry to say, but if I don't get the reviews or enough feedback, I will have to publish my story elsewhere. Thank you!

**Chapter five**

After Vegeta and his men left Briefs mansion, Yamcha ordered to attend to Goku and held a meeting.

At the main hall of the mansion, all of Yamcha, Kirilin, Nail, Piccolo and Bulma were sitting waiting for Chichi to come, after 30 minutes she came and sat down with them.

"Tell us Chichi, how is Goku doing?" asked Yamcha.

"His wounds are bad, but he'll survive." Said Chichi sadly.

Yamcha looked at Bulma angrily, " Because of you Bulma, five of our men are dead, and Goku is in bad shape", he reprehended her and looked away. Bulma cried some more; she couldn't hear that anymore, and looked down.

"I I can't fight Vegeta, I'm sorry for what happened to Goku, please forgive me" Bulma sobbed.

"FORGIVE YOU!" Yamcha shouted to her and held her shoulders very hard.

"ASK FOR FOGIVENESS TO YOUR FATHER, ASK FOR FORGIVENESS TO THE FIVE MEN THAT DIED TODAY BY VEGETA", then he let her. Bulma looked away crying.

"Bulma, your act tonight was very bad, its like treason; but you are our leader now, you have to act like one." Kirilin told her hoping she can convince her to change her mind. Bulma didn't answer and looked down.

"THAT'S IT! You are with us Bulma either you want it or not, I don't want any other words in this, end of discussion. Everyone go to his room NOW!" Yamcha shouted and everyone did that.

At Ouji hidden mountain 

Bardock was sleeping when Vegeta and the others arrived. Anahita rose up and got changed. She wore her cloak and turned to Bardock and glanced at him then went out.

She was like a ghost, no one saw her leaving, and put her mind to go to Yamcha to quit from her job, then leave Bardock for good.

After one hour, she reached to Briefs swastika valley border; she glanced for a while and proceeded. After 10 minutes she reached Briefs mansion, she climbed the wall and got inside Yamcha's room without anyone spotting her.

She opened the door very slowly, but was surprised that the door opened completely and a hand held her shoulders and threw her into the room.

"AAAH" moaned Anahita, and looked up to find that it was Yamcha who threw her like that.

Yamcha looked outside to be sure that no one saw Anahita coming in his room and closed the door, but he didn't know that Oboro the owl was watching everything.

"Just what I need in this time" Yamcha licked his lips and threw Anahita to his bed and took her top off.

" Stop it Yamcha, I'm not here for this now" she tried to make him stop, but he still licked her breasts.

"Then why you are here Anahita, confess that you missed me." Said Yamcha while massaging her breasts and playing with her womanhood.

"Nooo, I'm .. AH AH.. here to AH AH to ttell you AHHH that I'm .. I'm quitting."

Yamcha stopped and rose, he looked down at her and hissed,

"Why now?"

"Because of my information, people got killed, I can't stand that, if I continue I'll go crazy. When I accepted to work with you, I thought nobody would be killed. Please Yamcha try to understand!" Anahita tried to hold her self as far as she could from crying.

Yamcha closed his eyes and clinched his hands angrily and said nothing that moment.

"Ok Yamcha, I'm leaving" Anahita put her top on then took her cloak and went toward the door when Yamcha suddenly said,

"What about your sister, will you leave her to die?"

Anahita stopped and closed her eyes, she was afraid that Yamcha will mention that, but she continued her way.

"Will you tell Bardock that you were a spy for me and my favorite little whore, because if you don't, hehehe; I'll do that with pleasure!"

He smirked while he watched her, but got disappointment when she didn't move a muscle and continued her way.

'_Bitch'_ he thought to himself and went to sleep.

At Ouji's mansion 

After one and a half hours of Anahita's leaving, Tomma was sleeping in his room, and then a message reached his mind making him waking up completely.

"Damn, that bitch fooled us all" Tomma thought to himself loudly making Raditz getting up from his sleep.

"What is it Tomma, why are you shouting?" said yawning Raditz.

"Oboro just told me that Anahita is with Yamcha now!"

Raditz opened his eyes disbelieving.

"Anahita is with Yamcha! Then she is nothing but a spy" he said it angrily.

"That bitch, I'll teach her a lesson" with that Tomma got up and took his stuff then went out.

"Where are you going Tomma?" asked Raditz, he was sure that Tomma was upto something.

"Go to sleep Raditz, and don't tell Bardock anything ok" with that he went.

"O.K. teach that bitch a lesson" said Raditz and went back to sleep.

At the wood, Tomma called out for Silver moon the wolf to help him to find Anahita. After 30 minutes of waiting, he found her and caught her from behind.

"AHH, Tomma. What are you doing?" Anahita said surprised.

Tomma tied her with a rope and hung her after he took off her clothes on a branch to be a little bit above the ground to his face level.

"W What are you doing Tomma?" she cried, she was scared; she didn't know what was happening.

"Nothing bitch, just to teach you a lesson about how spying is bad, then kill you" answered Tomma with smirk.

Anahita opened her eyes widely, how did he know that she was a spy? It couldn't be Yamcha, not that fast; then if he does know that, Bardock knows also. She closed her eyes and the tears poured down.

Tomma took out his horsewhip and lashed it onto her skin.

She cried out in pain, and he kept lashing her on and on, her sweat was coming out heavily, she was in pain and no one was there to help her.

At bardock's room 

Bardock couldn't sleep, he heard voices, and so he got up and concentrated to the source of the voice to recognize it. He opened his eyes in disbelieve.

'_No, its Anahita's voice, she's in danger, I have to help her'_

He took his sword and went after her as fast as he could. '_Please Anahita, hold on until I come for you'._

He arrived to the wood and kept searching for her until he found her being tortured by Tomma!

"What are you doing, stop that immediately Tomma" Bardock shouted.

"Don't be sensitive Bardock, this bitch deserves what she's getting" said Tomma.

"What are you saying?" Bardock asked.

"I'm telling you this bitch is nothing but a spy working for Yamcha, she has to die Bardock", then Silver moon appeared and Tomma ordered him to kill Anahita. Bardock closed his eyes, she fooled him, he was angry at her and then saw the wolf going towards her, she called him for help, but he didn't listen and looked away. Tomma smirked and nodded at Silver moon to proceed, but suddenly Bardock pulled out his spike and threw it on Silver moon making him step away.

"What are you doing Bardock?" asked Tomma with surprise.

"Tell your wolf to get away from my woman, or I have no choice but to kill him." Bardock said very calmly.

"Are you crazy? She is a spy Bardock, she is no longer your woman, and she has to be killed." Said Tomma.

"Tell your wolf to get AWAY FROM MY WOMAN NOW!" Bardock shouted, then Tomma nodded to Silver moon to get away. He looked towards Bardock and turned away.

"I hope you don't regret it Bardock", Tomma said and went.

Bardock threw his spikes towards Anahita cutting her ropes and freed her. She fell down on the ground and cried but never looked up. She was ashamed. Bardock threw her clothes at her then left.

"Why did you save me after what you knew about me?" whispered Anahita. Bardock didn't answer her and kept moving. She went towards him and caught his leg tightly.

"Please Bardock, forgive me!" she cried and looked up to him. He didn't move a muscle, just like a statue and closed his eyes.

"Leave, I don't want to see you ever again" said Bardock and left leaving Anahita alone in the woods crying.

At Gemma Castle 

King Cold spread his spies to collect information for his bet. He was listening to Genu. There were also prince Freiza and Prince Cooler with them.

"hmmm, so Breifs in better shape until now," said king Cold. "Any how, it's early to say who the winner is, especially; the Oujis are aware of the game now". He smirked and looked towards his two sons.

"By the way Tasay, as you said before; when Briefs and Oujis will kill each other, Shidine will be nothing to worry about". Said king Cold.

"Yes my lord, Shidine was their allay, he made the peace treaty between them, they sworn by blood for him. That's why he is strong. But now he is not anymore, you don't have to worry my lord." Said the minister Tasay.

Freiza and Cooler were staring at each other with hate. They both wanted to be the crown prince, but there will be one crown prince only and it depends on who wins the bet.

At that moment, Renji, son of Shidine, was going to the throne room and surprised that there were no guards in front of the throne room's door. He was just about to enter but stopped to hear what the king and his minister were saying to one another. He couldn't believe what he heard, so he left and went to find his father.

"Father, its all a set up, the whole bet is just to bring us down" said Renji.

Shidine closed his eyes and thought to himself. "We have to do something, but we have to wait until the right moment. Every inequitable ruler will fall one day. Be sure of that son." Said Shidine.

Renji went to his room and layed on his bed, he was thinking of what his father said, then a secret door opened and he looked towards it.

"Leehwa, what are you doing here?" said Renji.

"What's wrong Renji, you're not happy to see me?" Leehwa layed beside him on his bed.

Leehwa was the second concubine of the king, but she was in love with Renji for a while. She was very beautiful and a smart woman with a kind heart, she hated the king so much, and wished that someday he falls down.

"Not that, if the king finds out that you are here, he will kill us both."

"Don't worry, he wont." And then they made love to each other.

After they have slept with each other, Renji told Leehwa what he heard earlier.

"That bastard, we have to stop him Renji, I mean; we can't let him do this to the two clans. They don't deserve that. Even if they continued until the end one of the two princes will be the crown prince. Do you think Freiza or Cooler is better than their father Renji, well they're not." Leehwa said.

Renji took her head and pulled it towards his chest and said.

"Leehwa, don't worry, everything will be alright. Now; you have to go before anyone misses you" he kissed her forehead and let her go. She left from the same path she came in.

The meeting that the king held ended, and the two sons went to their wings. Freiza got inside his room just to find Narmeen, his father's first concubine.

Narmeen was in love deeply with prince Freiza, she was a very malicious woman, she wanted the power to herself and Freiza, she likes to plot everything just to be sure that Frieza will be the man of power and she is his woman.

"Freiza – sama, when will you ask your father to have me as your royal concubine?" asked Narmeen.

"hehehehe, I told him already, you can consider yourself as a royal concubine"

With that Narmeen hugged him really hard.

"Freiza – sama, why are you waiting for that stupid bet to know who will be the crown prince? You are the elder son, its your right, you cant let Cooler – sama take your right by a bet." Narmeen tried to convince Frieza that she is right.

"But Narmeen, its my father's decision" defended Freiza.

"But his majesty will die someday, it will be you or Cooler – sama who will be the king" said Narmeen.

"You have to do something about that, I have a plan, but I'm not sure if you'll agree with me my love." Added Narmeen.

"Go on tell me, what's on your mind?" asked Freiza.

Narmeen whispered in his ear, and Frieza opened his eyes shocked.

"Narmeen, what are you saying? Do you want me to kill my own brother?"

"shshsh, be quiet Freiza – sama, it's the only way to be sure that you will be the only one to be chosen as a crown prince, besides, they will never suspect you, what do you say?" asked Narmeen.

"Oh boy, ok let me think about it first," said Frieza

"Of course my love, of course" she smirked, and knew that her plan will be easier than she thought.

At Vegeta's room 

Vegeta was holding a flute, it was a gift from Bulma, and he kept looking at it.

'_Why Bulma, why? I thought you loved me the way I loved you'_.

Vegeta felt angry, he tried to hate Bulma, but he couldn't. He looked at the flute once more then put it back into the box.

The door was knocked on, and entered Juuhachigou,

"Vegeta – sama, everyone is ready for the meeting, shall I call them to enter?" said Juuhachigou.

"Yes" answered Vegeta, Juuhachigou realized that Vegeta was sad somehow; she ignored it and called the others.

A few minutes later Bardock, Raditz, Tomma, Fasha, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou sat and looked at Vegeta.

"What happened is unacceptable, we have to return that to them" said Juunanagou, he was depressed for what happened to his cousin Juurokugou.

"I'm going to avenge my cousin," he whispered.

"We're not here to talk about these things now" said Vegeta,

"We're here to discuss our situation. All we know is that the peace treaty has been broken and our names are on a scroll, and whoever dies will be crossed out from it, but we don't know why? So I suggest investigating in that. I'm going to Gemma Castle to get the answers." Vegeta added.

"But Vegeta – sama, they will not wait for us to return from Gemma Castle, what if they attack us during that time?" said Juunanagou.

"They'll not if we all go together, they want us." Said Bardock.

"We don't know if they will attack the clan in the first place, since Bulma is their leader now, she wont allow that. I'm sure of that." Said Tomma.

"Don't defend her Tomma, she is the enemy, she is not Vegeta – sama's betroth anymore," said Juuhachigou angrily.

"I'm not defending her Juuhachigou, what I'm saying is that maybe thats a possibility". Said Tomma.

"Enough. Goku is injured very badly; he needs at least 2 days to heal by magical herbs. I'll send a letter to tell them that we are going to Gemma castle, so that we prevent being attacked by them. In that time, get ready. We'll leave after 2 days." Said Vegeta. Everyone nodded in acceptation and Vegeta started to write the letter.

At Briefs swastika valley 

The rain stopped in the morning, and the mansion was so quiet. Launch was out all night waiting for Tian under the rain, she was sad, very sad that Tian didn't arrive yet, and she didn't know what happened in the mansion last night. She decided to go back to the mansion.

"Launch, where were you?" asked Chichi after she came out of Goku's room and saw her. Launch saw a blood spot on the wall.

"What happened here? Did I miss something?" asked Launch.

"Goku is injured, and five of our men have been killed last night," said Chichi.

"What! Who did that?" asked Launch.

"Vegeta and two of his men did that." Chichi hissed and clinched her teeth very hardly, and then she got sad and told her friend that Tian is dead.

"WWhat? No way! Who killed him?" asked sobbing Launch.

"It was that bastard Raditz, he fooled us Launch, he has a special spell to change shapes" said Chichi while hugging her.

Launch cried "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM". Then she fainted.

Bulma saw what happened to Launch and felt sorry for her; she got into her room and then opened a box to grab a necklace from it. It was a gift from Vegeta. She held it to her chest and cried. '_Vegeta, I cant live without you, please believe in me and my love to you.'_

End of chapter five. Ok what do u think? I know that I'm not talking about V/B a lot, but I have to plot everything out, there are multi heroes, but the main two are vegeta and bulma.

Please read and review. Thanx a lot!

Love u all,

Angel.


	6. Vegeta's letter

Chapter six

Launch woke up after two hours, she felt sad and tears poured down her face, she cant go on, her heart was broken, but she has to avenge Tian first, so she got up, put on her cloak and went towards the door just to find Bulma in front of her at the door.

"Where are you going Launch?" asked Bulma.

"Ouji Hidden Mountain" answered Launch.

"But Launch, you can't go there, not now! It's dangerous. If you go there, you'll get killed," said Bulma.

"I don't care; all I want is the head of Tian's murderer, and that's Raditz! And I don't care how many I have to kill until I get him" hissed Launch. "Now step a side, I don't have time to waste!" added Launch and went.

Bulma cried, all of them have despised her for her action earlier, even Chichi. Bulma went into her room and locked the door. She thought about her situation and tears poured down her face.

'_I cant fight you Vegeta, that's why my clan members despise me! Its painful, but to think that you despise me and hate me, or consider me as your enemy, that's more painful and it would kill me too!'_ Then she threw herself on her bed and started to cry really hard.

In the wood 

Launch was running as fast as she could, but stopped and hid behind a tree. She heard voices, so she looked carefully at the direction of the voice to see two people were there, a man and a woman, she didn't recognized them, but was suspicious they might be Oujis, so she stayed still in her place and listened to them.

"Be careful Fasha, just throw the letter and go," said Juunanagou.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Nobody will see me and I'll be here in no time," said Fasha. Juunanagou nodded and she went.

'_Mmmm, so they are Oujis just like I suspected. Ok; I think I'm going to tell Yamcha about this.'_ Launch went back to Briefs mansion from a short cut to reach before Fasha and tell Yamcha the news.

Launch arrived and saw Yamcha; she went towards him and told him that an Ouji girl named Fasha will come with the scroll.

"Her name is in the scroll, hehehehe, Ok Launch stay here and leave this bitch to me, don't go anywhere, Ok!" said Yamcha with a smirk.

"Ok, Yamcha – sama" said Launch.

Yamcha ordered Piccolo and Nail to be ready, and bring her to salt store. Both Piccolo and Nail nodded with a smirk.

Fasha was close to Briefs mansion when suddenly she noticed a man behind her. She got away, and moved very fast. She was jumping from branch to branch, nobody could follow her when she moves that fast, so she kept running away.

'_Its Piccolo, damn; he's fast, but not fast enough, he can't catch me'_ thought Fasha and then she used her spikes and threw it at him, but missed. Suddenly she has was hit by a long stick from the side and fell down.

"Nail, you got her!" said Piccolo "she's fast, I couldn't follow her." breathed Piccolo.

"Luckily, I hid here!" said Nail with smirk.

"Yeah, lets take her to salt store, as Yamcha – sama ordered." said Piccolo.

They searched her and found a letter and the scroll, and then they took her and went back to Briefs mansion to salt store and tied her up there.

"We got her, Yamcha – sama." Said Nail and handed Yamcha the letter and the scroll.

"What! Why did Vegeta send us the scroll? Kirilin, go to Fasha and try to get some information out of her, I'll be there soon!" said Yamcha. Kirilin nodded and went.

Yamcha started to read the letter.

"That bastard! He's challenging us. He's going to Gemma castle after two days and telling us if we want them, then we have to follow them there." Said Yamcha.

"And he didn't even cross out Goku's name! He knew that he will survive, that's why he's telling us that he's going after two days, because he knows that Goku needs that time to be healed by magical herbs" added Yamcha angrily.

"That bastard. Ok, we'll follow them there, but before that I have to know all of their abilities! And that bitch will tell me!" said Yamcha angrily and both Piccolo and Nail nodded.

At salt store, Fasha was unconscious; she woke up to find herself in a place strange to her. She was tied up, she tried to free herself by using her spikes. When she cut the ropes, Kirilin just came in smirking. She said nothing and stared at him instead.

"Hello bitch, are you ready to answer my questions! Oh yeah, I have to warn you that if you give me the wrong answer; I'll punish you, like one wrong answer, I will cut your finger off, two wrong answers, I'll cut off a hand, three wrong answers and I'll cut a breast and so on. Am I clear!" said Kirilin with smirk.

Suddenly Fasha threw her spikes at his throat and killed him.

"You talk too much, bastard!" said Fasha.

'_I have to get out of here now'_ thought Fasha and went towards the door to see if the way was clear.

At Yamcha's room, Piccolo and Nail went outside after they knew about the letter.

"Its time to see that bitch!" said Yamcha and went outside his room.

He saw Fasha getting away from the salt store; he pulled out his sword, but suddenly she disappeared, and reappeared once more behind Yamcha and then she strangled him with her threads. With her speed, Fasha uses thick threads pulled out from her necklace to kill her enemies.

"You're too slow, bastard!" smirked Fasha. She looked around and saw Nail; she hid behind a tree and prepared to get him like she got Yamcha.

Nail saw Yamcha's lifeless body and got scared, he was about to call the others but Fasha came from behind and strangled him too. She released her threads to pull back to the necklace.

"That's for the hit, bastard!" said Fasha. Everything happened so quickly, she has killed three men in only 10 minutes. She looked around and was about to leave, but stopped in horror;

"That's impossible! I killed you!" said horrified Fasha.

"Hehehehehehehe, looks like you're wrong bitch" said Yamcha and hit her on her head, she fell down unconscious. He put her on his shoulder and took her to his room.

'_Hehehehehe, I didn't expect that to happen; I thought Thurudax will only heal my wounds, but its not that only; Thurudax wouldn't allow me to die. Oh Babidi, you are a great black wizard, such a shame you're dead' _thought Yamcha.

In Yamcha's room he put Fasha on his bed and asked her few questions after she woke up, but she didn't co-operate at all, he hit her several times on her face and asked her more.

"Tell me bitch, who is with you out there?"

"Nobody, and even if there was someone, I'm not going to tell you!" answered Fasha angrily. He hit her more until blood came out of her mouth and nose.

"Look, I'll stop hitting you if you co-operate with me, I only have two questions, first: who is out there? Second: what are the abilities of your friends?" asked Yamcha.

"Fuck you!" answered Fasha.

Yamcha got angry then tried to rape her, but she resisted him very hard,

"Tell me NOW!" said Yamcha.

"Stop it, you bastard, don't touch me!" shouted Fasha.

Yamcha took off her top and she got scared, she resisted him more.

"RADITZZZ" shouted Fasha.

'_Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, please forgive me!' _thought Fasha and cried.

Yamcha raped her and after that he stabbed her in her chest with his dagger.

"That bitch, she didn't tell me anything!" Yamcha said angrily.

After he killed Fasha, Yamcha got the scroll to cross out her name.

Launch was with the others, waiting for Yamcha while he was inside his room with Fasha; suddenly she heard Raditz's name.

'_What! The man who was with Fasha is Raditz, he's the one I'm after, I have to kill him for what he did to Tian' _thought Launch angrily and ran as fast as she could to the woods.

Yamcha went outside to tell the others that he killed Fasha, and found only Piccolo. Launch wasn't there.

"That bitch killed Kirilin and Nail, Yamcha – sama" said Piccolo.

"Well, I have to cross out their names then. Piccolo, call the servants to get rid of the body inside my room, and then go and bury Kirilin and Nail," said Yamcha.

"By the way, where is Launch?" asked Yamcha.

"I believe she went to the woods Yamcha – sama," answered Piccolo.

He smirked, _' so she decided to kill the bastard who is in the wood, but we don't know who he is, hehehehe! Any how, we will find out later!' _ Then crossed out Kirilin and Nail's names from the scroll.

Without their knowledge, as usual, Oboro, the owl, was there! and saw every thing.

Bulma knew what happened to Fasha and cried, Chichi came to her and tried to comfort her by telling her its war, and stuff like this happen. Bulma threw herself on her bed and buried herself under her pillows.

At the woods

Launch was near a lake, _'he's near by, I can feel it.'_ thought Launch, so she used her special ability that no man can resists her; magical seduction. She took off her clothes, and entered the water and sat on a rock, then sang.

"Come here stranger, I'm looking for you!" sang Launch!

Juunanagou was waiting for Fasha, but she didn't appear, he was worried about her and decided to look for her, but stopped when he heard a beautiful voice that was coming from far away. He forgot about Fasha and followed the voice unconsciously until he reached the lake.

'_What's going on, I cant resist this voice, I have no choice but to follow the voice, I feel like someone is calling me' _thought Juunanagou unconsciously, then he entered the water and sat in. he felt dizzy and looked forward to see a naked woman with snake tattoos on her back, he kept looking at her.

"Hello stranger! I'm looking for someone who looks exactly like you!" said Launch seductively.

"Well yeahhhh, strangers…. Looking…. a like!" said Juunanagou dizzily.

Then he concentrated on her and saw the snake tattoos on her back started to move, he thought it's a dream, but in reality, Juunanagou was under a spell. A deadly spell. The snakes were real; they were coming towards Juunanagou who was falling very slowly until they bit him on his neck. He gasped in pain and held his neck and after few seconds he died.

Launch got up and dressed, and went back to Briefs mansion.

'_I avenged you Tian, I killed Raditz' _thought Launch and tears poured down her face, then went back to the Briefs mansion and told Yamcha that she finished the man who was with Fasha.

'_Whoever he was, it doesn't matter now, sooner or later we will find out if he is one of the 10 fighters or not.' _Yamcha thought with smirk.

At Ouji's clan

"What! Why did you send Fasha!" shouted Raditz.

"Because she is the only one who is qualified for the job, Raditz. You know that! Her speed is unbelievably amazing, no one can follow her or catch her, and also, no one can dodge her attack, so relax Raditz, she'll be fine" said Tomma.

"I hope you're right, because if anything happened to her, I'm never going to forgive you, do you hear me TOMMA!" said Raditz.

Then a message came through Tomma's mind and he gasped. Raditz turned to him and said "Is there something wrong Tomma? Is Fasha alright? Tell me now!" Raditz was terrified.

"Fasha and Juunanagou are dead," said Tomma sadly.

"NOOOO! NOT FASHA, NOOOOO! I'm going to kill you Tomma, you sent her to her death!" shouted Raditz and pulled his sword to kill him, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Put your sword down, Raditz! If you want to kill someone, kill the Briefs, not your friend" said Vegeta.

Raditz clinched his teeth and put his sword back to its sheath.

"All of you, be ready; we will leave tomorrow" said Vegeta and then left.

"Hold on Raditz, I know its painful to loose someone dear to you" said Bardock.

"I loved her Bardock, I loved her" said Raditz sadly, and then they turned to Juuhachigou to see her crying.

"I lost my cousin Juurokugou first, and now I lost my brother, my Juunanagou, who am I going to loose next!" said Juuhachigou sobbing; Tomma hugged her and took her to her room. They have to be ready for their journey tomorrow.

In Vegeta's room, Vegeta lied on his bed; he looked at the ceiling and thought about Bulma. He imagined her with her lovely face and beautiful long blue hair, and more than that, her warm and kind smile when she look at him, and her voice when she call him his name. He shooed these thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes.

'_I hope I don't see you Bulma, if I saw you, God knows what will happen, I really cant harm you, so please god, leave her out of my way!' _then he tried to get some sleep.

In the morning, all of Vegeta, Raditz, Tomma, Bardock and Juuhachigou went to cross the woods to reach to the main road to Gemma castle. They were going by foot, so they reach there in two days, they were prepared for everything that might happen. And at sunset, they crossed the wood and found a small town called Sampu, they decided to relax there and continue the journey in the morning.

At Briefs Mansion, Yamcha asked Chichi if Goku was healed, and she nodded. So all of Yamcha, Bulma, Chichi, Launch, Piccolo and Goku went to cross the woods towards the main port, so they can travel by ship, they expected the Oujis will use the roads, so they chose to travel by ship to avoid them.

At sunset, they reached the port and decided to relax in Takawa town at night. Sampu town and Takawa town were opposite each other and separated by mountains. So neither the Oujis nor the Briefs knew they were near each other.

At night, in an inn, Launch was feeling sad, she lost her will to live after Tian's death, she went out, without anyone seeing her, towards the wood and kept going deeper and deeper until she reached a high cliff then stopped there and looked at the bottom of the valley. She was thinking of killing herself, but without her knowledge, Raditz was there too. He saw her trying to throw herself, so he advanced her.

"Stop, don't do it! No matter what the reason was, it's not worth it." said Raditz calmly.

"Stay back! Its not your business, go away!" said Launch nervously.

"It is now! I'm afraid if you jumped, I'll jump, at least if you change your mind then you will save both of us! Come on, give your hand!" said Raditz.

"No, I don't want to live, I I lost my man" cried Launch and looked into the bottom of the valley again.

"I also lost my woman, and its painful, but I'll never kill myself for that" said Raditz and offered her his hand.

Launch looked at Raditz then turned around and took his hand, he pulled her to him and she cried.

"Come on, its alright, cry, yes, cry, you'll feel better" said Raditz.

She cried more while putting her arms around his torso, after she relaxed, he wiped her tears with his hand and then smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"Do you like nature?" asked Raditz "Because I found a place with a wonderful view," said Raditz.

"Yeah, why not!" said Launch. He took her hand and walked to the wood until they reached a cliff and sat, so they can see the sea and the river from above, and in the sky, there was a bright full moon.

Launch enjoyed the view and put her head on Raditz shoulder and looked towards the full moon.

'_There is something strange with this woman, it's the first time I see her, and I feel that there is a strong bond between us. I don't feel she's a stranger to me, I feel that I know her for ages, although I lost Fasha, I don't feel guilty to be with her! She's giving me peace!" _thought Raditz and looked at her.

'_He is so kind, even if he is a stranger, but I feel that I'm so attracted to him; its like there is a bond between us! What am I thinking! I love Tian, even though he died two days ago, but, I'm so attracted to this man! Like, I've been with him for so long!' _thought Launch and looked at Raditz to see him looking at her smiling, she smiled him back and he moved his face to be close enough to hers, then with his nose, he touched her nose. After a moment she closed her eyes and relaxed. They were like that for few seconds then Launch moved her face. She blushed and looked away, but he held her face and turned it towards him.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Raditz. She looked at him then nodded, and he got close to her face and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck, they were like that until they both took off to breathe. They looked at the view one more time and Launch put her head on Raditz's shoulder while he was putting his arms around her to be close to him.

It was near dawn, and Launch got up to go, but was stopped by Raditz.

"When can I see you again?" asked Raditz.

"I don't know! Maybe I can't see you again," answered Launch.

"I see, I hope we can meet someday!" said Raditz, then he kissed her hands and left. Launch held her hands and smiled.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask him about his name!" thought Launch loud.

'_Whatever your name is, I'm thanking you for reviving my soul' _thought Launch with smile and went back to the inn at Takawa town.

Raditz was going back to the inn at Sampu town, _'I'm going to see you again little one, I'll find you, be sure of that, little one, be sure of that!'_ thought Raditz smiling.

Meantime; Bulma left her room and went out of the town towards the wood until she reached a river. When she was at her room, she heard a melody. She woke up and looked through the window to find nothing, she tried to sleep, but she couldn't because she was hearing a known melody to her through her mind, she got up off the bed and went out of the room and tried to follow the melody. She was away from the town and got deep into the wood until she heard the melody for real. It was a known melody to her, she was sure of that, so she just kept walking and walking until she reached a river just to find that Vegeta was playing a flute. Vegeta stopped and pulled the flute down.

"Bulma!" whispered Vegeta. Bulma couldn't hold herself, tears poured down her face when she saw him; she ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Vegeta! I missed you so much!" whispered Bulma. Vegeta clinched his hand really hard, and then he pushed Bulma away. Bulma startled of his action. _'He hates me!' _thought Bulma and then cried.

"You! Bulma Briefs; what are you doing here? You should be with your friends now!" said Vegeta with despise.

"Vegeta, please don't talk to me like that!" whispered Bulma.

"THEN HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO TALK TO YOU, BRIEFS?" shouted Vegeta.

Bulma closed her eyes, it was the first time he calls her that, and she never saw him angry at her, tears poured down from her eyes heavily.

"YOU FOOLED ME, YOU BETRAYED MY FEELINGS AND YOU "

" I didn't" said Bulma after she hugged him again. Vegeta startled and was fighting himself to hold her.

"I didn't lie to you, I didn't know what was happening, when I knew, I refused the whole situation" added Bulma and tears came out from her eyes.

Vegeta opened his eyes and close it, and then he held her and hugged her back. They were like that for few minutes, and then Vegeta pulled back.

"You have to go, Bulma," said Vegeta.

"But Vegeta!" said Bulma

"I have to be honest with you, you are not my betroth anymore, you are now my enemy! The second time I see you, I have no choice but to "

" I can't see you as my enemy! Believe me Vegeta!" Said Bulma, and looked at him to see him looking away sadly. She cried and left.

'_I believe you Bulma, I can't see you as an enemy either, I can't see nothing but your kind smile' _thought Vegeta sadly and held his flute and played on one more time.

Bulma was running to the inn crying, she heard the flute again, that was their melody, for their wedding day. He was supposed to play it and she was supposed to dance to it at the ceremony.

'_That day will never come; I lost Vegeta forever' _thought Bulma and cried more.

End of chapter 6. Is this the end of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship! I don't think so, because this is V/B fic. Please review! And let me know what you think! Thanx a lot

Love you all:

Angel


	7. Promises

**Chapter seven**

**Author's Note: I would like to take a moment to thank all of the reviewers, it really ment alot to me!**

DBZ Angel: I'll update untilI finishwith this story, so nothing bad will happen :p

Im My Aunts Fave Neice, you were the first one who reviewed , thank you! it ment alot to me.

Anna, Angelina, CherryBlossoms86and Jita : Thanx for the review

and M.J thank you for the review even you were tired, but atleast you reviewed. thank you!

* * *

In the inn, Chichi was waiting for Bulma for a while; she noticed that Bulma wasn't there. She looked for her everywhere but without luck, she panicked and told Goku, they started looking for her. 

"I didn't find her anywhere!" said Goku.

"Launch is not here either, maybe they went somewhere together!" said Chichi. It was near dawn when Launch appeared in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here in this time?" asked Launch.

"We have to ask you that! Where were you at this time? And where is Bulma?" said Chichi angrily.

"Calm down Chichi, she just came in!" said Goku.

"Its not your business where I have been, and what do you mean where is Bulma, don't tell me she's out too." said Launch carelessly.

"Where can she be right now?" said Chichi worried. All of them turned when they heard voices coming towards them.

"Its her, everyone go to your rooms and Chichi try to find out what happened with her." Said Goku and they went.

Bulma got inside the room very quietly, but Chichi was waiting for her, she was startled when she saw Chichi setting on her bed, she sighed and sat next to her.

"Where were you Bulma? I was worried about you, don't ever go out alone! Its dangerous!" said Chichi.

"Please Chichi, I don't want to talk, I just want to sleep, I'm tired." Said Bulma and cried. Chichi pitied her and tried to know what happened while she was out. Bulma didn't talk at first, but after a while she told Chichi what happened to her in the woods, and how Vegeta treated her with hate and anger.

"I can't blame him Chichi, I just cant." Said Bulma sadly.

"But Bulma, he sees you as an enemy, the next time he gets a chance, he'll kill you, I'm sure of that!" said Chichi trying to convince her that her love for Vegeta will not lead her anywhere except to her doom. Bulma didn't listen to her and tried to convince her that Vegeta loves her, and he won't ever harm her. Chichi sighed; there wasn't any way to change her mind.

In the morning, the Briefs members went to the port to get in the ship, but were stopped by soldiers.

"What do you mean we can't get on the ship?" asked Yamcha angrily.

"Its not only you sir, all the travelers are not allowed either, so please if you want to go to the capital, you have to wait for three days." Answered the soldier.

'_Damn; Vegeta and the others could reach before us there!' _thought Yamcha, then he nodded to Launch to use her ability to get information from the soldier.

"Can I ask why you are forbidding the travelers today?" asked Launch seductively to get the answer.

The soldier couldn't resist her, "An accident happened to a member of the royal family, so they gave us orders that no one gets inside or out of the capital for three days." Answered the unconscious soldier. They all heard what the soldier said and got annoyed.

"Its no use Yamcha – sama, we'll be on the way if we go today, I suggest to wait in Sampu town for three days, then we'll continue our way by road!" said Goku and looked towards Yamcha who was looking at him and then nodded.

"Ok; we'll leave this town and go to Sampu." said Yamcha and all of them agreed.

At Sampu town 

"There is no use, the soldiers are not allowing anyone to go to the capital for three days" said Tomma.

"Ok, but we have to be careful, there is a possibility that the Briefs might be here, we don't want troubles now! I want to know what's going on between the two clans, and why we are fighting, what happened at Gemma castle that day! I want to hear it from Shidine himself, I don't trust anyone but him. So don't get in trouble when you see any Briefs member, just retreat when you see them." said Vegeta.

They all agreed and got to the inn.

After two hours, Raditz got bored of waiting; he got up to go out.

"Hey Raditz, get me something to drink when you come back!" said Tomma and Raditz waved in the air and said ok.

'_Why do we have to wait for three days, I can send Iga to Gemma castle' _thought Tomma and went to Vegeta.

"Vegeta – sama, I can send a message by Iga to Shidine – sama, and then we can buy time, what do you think?" said Tomma.

"You mean you'll send your hawk! Mmmm, I think it's a good idea, ok Tomma, let me write a message then send it to Shidine." Said Vegeta.

"If the message arrived today to Shidine, then I can meet him tomorrow night." Added Vegeta and started to write the message.

In the town, Raditz was about to enter a bar to get a drink when he caught a sight of a woman with a long blond hair; he turned and noticed that she was the girl from last night. He smirked, he didn't expect to see her this soon.

'_I found you little one, today you'll be mine" _said Raditz and hid in an alley and waited for her to pass.

Launch was going to have a drink and suddenly a hand caught her shoulders and pushed her in the alley.

"Hello little one, I didn't expect to see this soon" said Raditz.

"Ah, its you, how did " Launch was cut off, Raditz kissed her on her lips, after she realized what happened she kissed him back and put her arms around his neck, this time Raditz got further, he was touching her curves slowly making her moan slightly. He pulled off and looked at her.

"I want you little one" said Raditz while smelling her.

"I have to go!" said Launch while getting closer to him.

"I wasn't asking! I want to make you mine" said Raditz while playing with her hair and touching her arm. Launch's heart started to pounding fast in her chest, she wasn't sure if she was excited of what will come next or thinking its too soon to do that. Then she realized its destiny.

"I don't want you to take me here!" blushed Launch.

"Where do you want it then?" asked exited Raditz, he got close to her face and kissed her small kisses on her cheek and waited for her answer.

"I like it to be in the woods, at the same place where we met last night!" said blushed Launch.

"Ok, then lets go there!" said Raditz and took her in his arms and ran very fast to the woods.

'_He's moving so fast, and I thought that he is a normal man, he's a warrior, I can tell from his arms, he's holding me like I'm a feather in his arms, oh god! I'm so glad that I met him, I don't mind at all to be his woman!' _thought Launch happily.

In the wood, at the same place that they met before, they made love and after they finished, they lied beside each other.

"You're my woman now! And I'm yours!" said Raditz while touching her body very levity. Launch giggled and looked at him then kissed him on his lips.

"What's your name?" asked Raditz.

"Launch!" answered Launch "What's yours?" asked Launch.

"Launch haa, I like it, my name is Raditz" answered Raditz.

Launch startled, then she got up very quickly and gathered her clothes. _'It cant be him, I killed Raditz, it must be a coincidence that he has the same name, but I have to be sure of that!" _thought Launch

Raditz saw her gathering her clothes so quickly, he got up trying to know what startled her. He touched her arms but she pushed it away.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird? What did I do that made you burst out on me? Asked Raditz wondering. She didn't answer, so he gathered his clothes too, angrily.

"I really don't get you, Launch! We were happy together just few seconds ago, and now, look at you! You are "

" Are you Raditz from Ouji clan?" asked Launch suddenly.

'_What! How did she know my clan's name? Who is she!' _startled Raditz.

"Yes, I am. Why did you ask me that Launch?" asked Raditz.

Launch closed her eyes, _'its him, he is Tian's murderer! But who was the other guy that I killed! It doesn't matter now!' _she took her dirk and launched at him. Raditz startled at her action and pulled out his dagger very quickly and balked the attack, they jolted and got backward.

"Why are you attacking me? It couldn't be my clan, could it?" shouted Raditz.

"You don't know who I am, do you? I'm Launch from Briefs clan, and you KILLED TIAN!" shouted Launch from top of her lungs and ran towards Raditz.

'_What! A Briefs girl! What have I done, I got involved with my enemy, how stupid am I!" _Raditz balked the attack again, now he was attacking her.

'_I have to kill her! She's one of the 10 fighters, come on Raditz just kill her, they killed Fasha, you have to avenge her death, kill her Raditz, kill her!' _Raditz was fighting himself, he couldn't understand why its was so difficult to kill her, Raditz cut through Launch's arm, and Launch scratched deep through Raditz stomach and continued fighting each other very hard, until the two of them got the chance to kill each other. Launch put her dirk on Raditz chest, and Raditz put his dagger beside her neck, they stopped fighting and stared at each other. Then, Raditz lowered his dagger.

"I can't do it, I can't kill you! Do what ever you want to do." Said Raditz.

Launch startled of what he said and got angry.

"Why? Tell me why you stopped? I'm your enemy! You have to fight me?" asked Launch and tears began to format in her eyes.

"Because you brought peace to my heart! Even though I loved Fasha before, but she couldn't bring that to me, do what you have to do! Avenge Tian by killing me if that will relieve you! And I'm sorry that I caused you pain." Answered Raditz and opened his arms to make it easy for her.

Just at that moment, tears came out of her eyes, she dropped her dirk and threw herself to him, and she held his torso very hard and cried.

"I can't kill you either! You revived my soul, its not fair, why do you have to be my enemy when I found a slight hope of happiness! Tell me why!" sobbed Launch. Raditz hugged her back and wiped her tears.

"Its alright, everything will be alright Launch, don't worry honey!" Raditz tried to comfort her.

"Its not alright, your name is in the scroll, so is mine, we could die, I cant see you dead, I cant stand it, not twice, it will kill me!" cried Launch. Raditz cupped her face with his hands, "Launch! Listen to me! You have to be strong, you have to have faith in us, everything will be alright, I promise you! Now you have to go to your friends, we cant see each other, not now, maybe in Gemma castle, I trust Vegeta, he will fix everything, believe me!" she stared at him and listened to every word he said and nodded. He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead then hugged her hard. A few minutes later, she went back to town.

'_I swear to you, Launch, from all of my heart, that I will save you no matter what!' _swore Raditz to himself andwent back to the inn.

In the inn, Raditz got inside his room and saw Tomma and Juuhachigou there, he ignored them and went straight to his bed and layed there.

"Is that it? Acting like nothing happened! You're late, and also you didn't bring a drink with you, why you are all messed up like you just came out of a battle?" said Tomma angrily. Raditz didn't answer him and covered his eyes with his arms.

Juuhachigou get close to him then looked at him, "are you alright Raditz? Oh my god! You're injured!" shouted Juuhachigou.

"Don't shout girl, its just a scratch, I'll be fine." Said Raditz.

"The hell your not! It's a cut through your stomach dammit, let me attend you!" said Juuhachigou. Raditz didn't move a muscle. Juuhachigou went to get boiled water and medicine to clean his wound and then bandage it.

At night, Vegeta got off of his bed and looked through the window, the weather was nice with a cool breeze, he decided to take a walk.

"Where are you going Vegeta – sama?" asked Bardock.

"I thought you were asleep, don't worry Bardock, I'll just go for a walk", Answered Vegeta.

"Ok, let me come with you then." Said Bardock.

"No, its alright, I want to be alone for a while, don't worry Bardock, I'll be fine" said Vegeta.

"Are you sure Vegeta – sama!" said Bardock concerned.

"Yes, Bardock. Just go to sleep, I wont be late." said Vegeta calmly.

"As you wish, Vegeta – sama." Said Bardock then Vegeta went.

The town was dead at that time of night, Vegeta kept walking through the street until he reached an inn. He stopped for a second then kept going, suddenly something caught his attention. He stopped and turned around just to see Bulma looking through the window. He stayed in his place and looked at her for seconds then went. Bulma looked down and saw Vegeta walking alone. She turned around to see that Chichi was in deep sleep, she went out of the room very quietly and got out of the inn without anyone seeing her go. She looked for Vegeta until she found him.

"Vegeta!" she called him in low voice but hearable. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma is standing steps away from him.

"Why are you doing this Bulma? last time I warned you that I will kill you if I saw you again." Said Vegeta sadly.

"I don't know! Just when I saw you from my room, I felt I had to be with you." Said Bulma sadly. She walked towards him until she was very close to him then looked in his eyes.

"Tell me Vegeta? Do you hate me?" asked Bulma then tears started to format in her eyes. Vegeta looked through her eyes and felt pain for her pain, he couldn't hold himself anymore, suddenly, he pulled her to him and held her in his arms really hard. "No Bulma, I don't hate you." Answered Vegeta and then he looked at her and got close to her face. "I can't hate you! I was so pleased when I met those lovely eyes the first time. It was so innocent and pure, I even fell for you that day" whispered Vegeta and then he kissed her on her lips. Bulma kissed him back and then the tears in her eyes poured out. After they finished from their kiss they just hugged each other.

"Vegeta! Why did all of this happened? We were supposed to get marry next week, and now we are hurting each other." Said Bulma sadly.

"Everything will be alright, I promise you Bulma, the peace between us will come in the end, and we'll get married, and have a lot of children together. In the end we will be together forever!" said Vegeta trying to comfort her.

"Yamcha said that we have to wait here for two days more, please Vegeta avoid him, I think he is planning to ambush you!" Said worried Bulma.

"Don't worry! I'll order my men to be careful. Bulma! Don't tell anyone that you saw me tonight, not even Chichi, I already sent a message to Shidine telling him to see me here, so we can discuss the situation. Whenever you see an owl, it's a message from me to see me at the river, ok. You are my woman, and I can't see anything other than that!" said Vegeta and he kissed her on her forehead.

"Yes, Vegeta! I'll pray for that to be happen, I believe in you Vegeta, I believe in you!" said Bulma and went to her room in the inn.

'_Damn; the Briefs are here, we have to be double careful!' _thought Vegeta and went.

When Vegeta came back to the inn, he saw Bardock holding a small piece of paper.

"It's a message from Shidine, Vegeta – sama!" said Bardock.

Vegeta took the message and read it. "He'll be here tomorrow night!" said Vegeta, then took a small piece of paper and wrote a message telling Shidine where to meet him. He rapped it around the hawk's leg and let the hawk fly to Gemma castle.

"The Briefs are here, so be careful and don't go out except for necessaries. Tell the others that!" said Vegeta.

"Damn, they're here! ok Vegeta, I'll tell the others." Said Bardock "but how did you know that they are here, Vegeta – sama?" added Bardock. Vegeta didn't answer that and went to sleep. Bardock rose and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "O.K!" then went to tell the others what Vegeta told him and then went to sleep.

The next day in the morning, Bulma was happy, Chichi noticed that, "Where were you last night?" asked Chichi.

"Nowhere, I was sleeping here, why?" lied Bulma. Chichi suspected, but Bulma Changed the subject

"Where are the others? I'm hungry, lets go and eat, I bet Goku is starving right now!" giggled Bulma.

"Are you alright Bulma, you're acting weird, you were so sad for the past two days and now you're happy. What happened to you Bulma? Tell me!" asked Chichi demanding.

"I am alright Chichi, I, I just dreamt a beautiful dream last night, that's all." Lied Bulma. Chichi believed her and they went with the others to eat breakfast.

On that day at night, Vegeta and Juuhachigou went to the woods near river and waited for Shidine. After one hour of waiting, Shidine appeared with his son Renji.

"Hello Vegeta – sama, I came as fast as I can after I got your message!" said Shidine.

"Thank you Shidine – sama, I appreciate it, now let us talk about the important things!" said Vegeta and Shidine nodded.

"What is the story behind the scroll, Shidine – sama?" asked Vegeta.

Shidine crossed his arms and closed his eyes to find a suitable answer,

"A stupid advice for the king, to make you fight until one survives to declare the crown prince!" Explained Shidine then sighed.

"But that bet is not worth it any more, because prince Cooler died the day before yesterday, but the king wont stop the fight, he wants to bring me down! That's why you are still fighting!" Added Shidine.

"We are killing each other because of that?" said Vegeta angrily. He clinched his hands really hard; he couldn't believe that because of a bet they're fighting until death.

"Excuse me father, Vegeta – sama, may I speak?" asked Renji.

They both nodded, and Renji started to talk

"Vegeta – sama, father and I are thinking to have a revolution on the kingdom, but we need help from both of you, the Oujis and the Briefs. We are thinking to bring the king down and make my father the new king." Said Renji. "But before that we have to stop the fight between your clans, and to do that, first you have to come to Gemma Castle and we'll discuss the whole plan there!" added Renji. Both Shidine and Renji waited for Vegeta to say something. Vegeta thought about it and saw that they are right; he nodded and agreed to them.

"So, we'll meet after two days at Gemma castle! Until then, be careful!" said Shidine and went with his son. Vegeta sent Oboro, the owl, towards the inn that Bulma stays in and waited for her. At that time Juuhachigou came to Vegeta, "you can go now Juuhachigou, tell the others what you heard here!" said Vegeta, she nodded and went.

'_Why is he staying here? Is he waiting for someone?' _thought Juuhachigou and then she gasped, _'he's waiting for Bulma! That's why he's so quiet!' _Juuhachigou went to the inn and told the others what happened then she went back to the wood.

At that time Bulma saw the owl, she turned to see that Chichi is sleeping, she got up and put her cloak then went to the woods where Vegeta was waiting for her.

Vegeta heard voices and looked to see a woman's shadow in the dark, he went towards her but stopped.

"Juuhachigou, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back!" said Vegeta.

"I know Vegeta – sama, but .. but" she then threw her self to him.

"Juuhachigou, what are you doing?" asked Vegeta confused.

"After Juunanagou and Juurokugou's death, I feel unsafe and lonely!" said Juuhachigou, she leaned towards Vegeta and kissed him on his lips. Just in that time, Bulma arrived and saw everything. She stopped in her place and hid, tears came out from her eyes heavily, _'he's kissing her, he just lied to me, all he wanted was to kill me and be with that girl, it was all a set up, he took advantage of my feelings to get me!' _thought Bulma angrily and sadly, she was feeling hurt, then turned around and went back crying. "I hope you die, Vegetaaaaa!"

Vegeta pushed Juuhachigou away, he thought he heard Bulma's voice; he looked around and found nothing, then looked back to Juuhachigou,

"I know you're feeling bad and lonely, but I don't love you Juuhachigou, I'm sorry!" said Vegeta. Juuhachigou looked at him sadly then looked away.

"I'm sorry Vegeta – sama, I wasn't thinking straight, please forgive me!" apologized Juuhachigou and went back to the inn.

Bulma was running in the wood, she stumbled and fell down, Goku was there and helped her to get up.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" asked Bulma while wiping her tears.

"I saw you leaving the inn my lady, so I decided to follow you, is everything alright?" answered Goku. Goku saw everything, so he waited for the right moment to appear. _'Maybe this is what we were waiting for! She'll be hurt for a while, this is the best for all of us now!' _thought Goku. Bulma nodded then Goku held her in his arms and went back to the inn

Vegeta waited for Bulma for a while but she didn't appear, he was disappointed and decided to go back to the inn not knowing that Bulma saw Juuhachigou was kissing him.

At Briefs Swastika Valley 

In a small house, there was a dying woman on a bed and a man who is wiping the sweats from her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Hold on a little bit, Noora! Your sister will get the antidote soon!" said Zarbon. Just in that time Noora's sister came inside the house upset.

"Where is the antidote?" said Zarbon.

"I found Babidi dead, now we'll never get the antidote" said Anahita sadly.

She went towards Noora and held her hand. "I'm sorry sister, please forgive me!" then she kissed her on her forehead. Noora cried and soon passed away. She cried for her sister's death. Zarbon hugged her to comfort her.

"I'm going to avenge you Noora, I'll kill Yamcha for what he did to us" said Anahita hurt.

End of chapter 8. Please review that will be awesome! Thanx a lot

Love u all,

Angel


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter eight**

Goku arrived to the inn with Bulma in his arms, he went to her room and put her on the bed and went out. Bulma felt that Goku was out of the room; she started to remember what she saw in the woods. Flashes of Vegeta kissing the Juuhachigou came to her mind. She shut her eyes hard and put her hands on her head just to stop remembering what happened, but that was no use, she was hurt, very hurt of what she saw. _'Why Vegeta? I thought you really loved me! I wish I could hurt you the way you hurt me, I want to see you suffer for what you did to me!' _she cried hard until she fell to sleep.

Chichi waited for Goku to come, after she felt that Bulma left the room earlier, she hurried to tell Goku that, and Goku went after her.

"Goku, what happened out there?" asked Chichi.

"Don't worry Chichi, everything is going to be alright" answered Goku.

"What do you mean?" asked Chichi again.

"I followed her into the woods, and there I hid and saw Vegeta was kissing a girl, she should be Juuhachigou, and fortunately Bulma saw them." Smirked Goku. "She's hurt now, but this is good for all of us, she'll co-operate now" added Goku. Chichi wasn't happy for what she heard, Bulma loves Vegeta to death, if she co-operates to kill him, god knows what would happen to her after that.

"Do you think she's going to be alright after we kill Vegeta?" asked Chichi.

Goku looked at her then looked away. He couldn't answer that, Vegeta was everything to Bulma.

"I don't know Chichi, I really don't know!" said Goku and hugged her.

In the morning, Chichi came to Bulma to wake her up, but she refused to rise

"Leave me alone Chichi" said Bulma sadly.

"Come on Bulma, you have to eat something, tomorrow we'll go to the capital, you have to be strong until then!" said Chichi, but Bulma didn't listen to her. Chichi sighed and went out leaving her alone.

Bulma heard voices from the window; she looked to see that Oboro, the owl, was standing behind the window. _'Its Vegeta, he wants to see me. Go to hell, I'm not coming to you, wait for eternity Vegeta.' _Thought Bulma and covered her face with the blanket.

Vegeta waited for Bulma an hour, but she didn't appear. He was now worried that something bad happened to her to stop her from coming.

"It's the second time she didn't come, I have to go and check on her, maybe she was seen on that day." Thought Vegeta loudly. He went to the town intending to see Bulma.

Vegeta was near the inn where Bulma stays, he looked around and saw Bulma's window, he climbed the wall until reached the window, he looked through it to see Bulma is sleeping and nobody was there with her. He opened the window and entered very quietly then went towards the door to lock it. He turned around to Bulma's side and went towards her and uncovered her. Bulma rose immediately and jumped to the corner.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" asked Bulma with hidden anger.

"I was worried about you! I sent Oboro two times and you didn't appear. Is everything alright honey?" said Vegeta while coming towards her.

'_He thinks I didn't see him, you can't fool me Vegeta!' _thought Bulma angrily.

"You can't stay here, you have to go!" said Bulma.

"Why are you acting like this Bulma? It's not like you!" said Vegeta confused. Then a crazy thought came through Bulma's mind and she didn't say anything, now she knows how to hurt him hard. There was a knock on the door, Vegeta turned and then told Bulma that he will see her at midday in the same place to tell her something important, then went out through the window. Bulma opened the door to see Chichi and Goku. She let them enter, and then she sat on a chair to think about her plan.

"The Oujis are here in this town." Said Bulma calmly.

Both Goku and Chichi looked at her, Chichi felt pity for her _'don't do that Bulma, you will regret it' _thought Chichi, _'yes, just like I thought, she will co-operate now!'_ thought Goku and smirked.

Bulma saw them quiet, "they will leave today at midday" lied Bulma.

"How did you know that?" said Chichi. Bulma didn't answer.

"Can you leave me alone, I want to sleep." Said Bulma and both Chichi and Goku went out.

"Goku, don't you think she's acting weird?" asked Chichi

"Yes, but as long as she's co-operating, its alright for me!" answered Goku.

"I don't know Goku, I hope you are right." Said Chichi. Goku went to Yamcha to tell him about the news that Bulma told him about.

At midday, Bulma went out of her room, to go to the mentioned place, where she and Vegeta will meet. Yamcha saw her leaving the inn and followed her; she noticed that Yamcha is following her and suddenly turned around.

"Yamcha! Why are you following me?" said Bulma calmly.

"Where are going Bulma?" said Yamcha.

"You can come with me if you want to know." Said Bulma to make Yamcha eager to come with her. Yamcha suspended but followed her.

Vegeta was waiting for Bulma near the river, he didn't noticed that Bardock was there also hiding behind a tree, and waited to see what could happen.

Bulma and Yamcha walked to the wood until they reached the river. Bulma looked around then she saw Vegeta hiding behind a tree. _'He's here, just as he said, but this time he's alone. No problem; he can't do anything to me because Yamcha is here with me.' _Thought Bulma and suddenly the same crazy thought came into her mind again.

Vegeta was watching her, _'why did she come with Yamcha? I told her that I want to see her alone, so I can tell her what Shidine and Renji told me! Maybe Yamcha saw her leaving and insisted to follow her, that's why she's here with him, to not show any sign suspections. Damn; I can't show myself now!_' thought Vegeta.

Bulma turned to Yamcha "Kiss me, Yamcha!" Whispered Bulma. Yamcha opened his eyes disbelieved, he looked at her to understand what's going on in her mind. "I want to feel that I'm still a desired woman, kiss me Yamcha, I need that!" added Bulma. Yamcha grabbed her and kissed her on her lips, she kissed him back _'do you see that Vegeta, how it feels! Burn with it, the same way you burned me!' _thought Bulma.

Vegeta saw Bulma being kissed, he felt hurt, he clinched his hand really hard and put it around his sword, _'he's kissing her, and she's not resisting! She fooled me, damn you Bulma, I'll kill you, you and Yamcha!' _thought Vegeta with anger and was just to pull out his sword to attack them, but stopped by Bardock! Vegeta startled and looked at him.

"Not now, Vegeta – sama, we have to go back now!" whispered Bardock. Vegeta closed his eyes and clinched on his teeth. After he calmed down a little bit, he put his sword back to its sheath. Vegeta glanced at Bulma for last time and went with Bardock back to the inn. In their way, Vegeta was silent, Bardock noticed that, "Vegeta – sama, try to forget what happened there!" said Bardock. Vegeta didn't say anything and walked faster. Bardock followed him, just like he doubted, Vegeta somehow, made up with Bulma, but seeing her kissing Yamcha, is not understandable. Bardock looked towards Vegeta then sighed.

Both Vegeta and Bardock arrived at the inn. Vegeta was full of anger, he was swearing the whole time and shouting for the smallest reasons.

"Damn; I don't care about the peace now! I just want to eliminate the Briefs, we have to kill every one of them! Do you understand me!" shouted Vegeta. Juuhachigou was listening, "is it alright with you Vegeta – sama if we kill Bulma too?" asked Juuhachigou.

"Yes, if you don't, I'll do it myself!" said Vegeta angrily. Juuhachigou smirked, but the others were confused. After the shouting, Vegeta left the room.

"Why change in events? I thought he will never let us hurt Bulma!" said Tomma. Juuhachigou laughed and looked to everyone in the room

"Bulma's name is in the scroll right! so it's suitable now with what Vegeta is feeling. I personally planned for that!" said Juuhachigou.

"What did you do?" asked Tomma.

"After we finished the meeting last night with Shidine, Vegeta ordered me to tell you what happened; he stayed in the wood and sent Oboro. I suspected that and realized that he wanted to see Bulma. So after I came here and told you every thing, I went back to the woods to see Vegeta was waiting for Bulma. I saw Bulma coming, so I hurried and kissed Vegeta to make sure Bulma saw us! And it seems, I succeeded!" explained Juuhachigou.

"How stupid could you be Juuhachigou, now you will destroy Vegeta!" said Raditz. _'Damn; Vegeta and Bulma were our ticket to get out of this hate and war, and now thanks to Juuhachigou; I'll loose Launch for ever! I have to do something before any other disaster happens!' _thought Raditz.

"How can I destroy him Raditz?" asked Juuhachigou confused.

"He loves Bulma, and now he's hurt and jealous, that's enough to destroy a man!" said Raditz. Juuhachigou thought about it and then realized that Raditz was right and said nothing.

"We can't do anything now; the only thing we can do is to be sure that Vegeta is not going to do anything stupid, we have to be with him all the time" said Bardock. They all agreed.

Vegeta was in his room, he was in deep thought, flashes of Bulma with malicious smile came into his mind, he couldn't believe that Bulma would do that, the flashes of Bulma and Yamcha were coming into his mind also, he couldn't stand for it any further, "DAMN YOU BULMA!" shouted Vegeta.

At sunset, Vegeta decided to go down to the town, he was careful not to let any of his friends follow him, and also careful not be spotted by Briefs members, he went to a bar and sat in the dark side. He turned and spotted Yamcha and Piccolo. '_The men are here; it means the women are left in the inn with Goku then, I think I'll go for a visit'_ thought Vegeta and went out from the bar. When he was near the inn, he spotted Launch, he hid immediately behind a tree and watched her, he saw Raditz behind a tree and Launch was going to him, and was shocked when he saw them kissing each other. _'When did these two manage to be with each other! It doesn't matter now, I have to find Bulma' _thought Vegeta, he thought if Launch is with Raditz, then Chichi and Goku will be with Bulma. He climbed the wall to reach to Bulma's room, while he was going, he saw through a window that Goku is making love to Chichi, Vegeta smirked, then Bulma must be alone. He kept going until reached the window and opened it quietly to get in. Bulma turned around to see that Vegeta was in her room, she tried to scream, but Vegeta held her mouth and put her on the bed, he was above her. "Don't make any noises or I'll kill your friends if they come in! just answer my questions. Ok!" whispered Vegeta. Bulma nodded and then he released her.

"Why are you here Vegeta?" asked Bulma, she knew from Vegeta's act that he saw her with Yamcha.

"I saw you with Yamcha today!" said Vegeta sadly "I just want to know, why you weren't resisting him?" added Vegeta. Bulma didn't answer that and looked away. Vegeta got angry of her silence and held her wrists hard.

"Stop that Vegeta, you're hurting me!" said Bulma.

"I wasn't there to the end, tell me Bulma; did he touch you? Answer me!" said Vegeta angrily. Bulma saw the jealousy in his eyes and voice; it was the perfect time to hit him hard into his heart.

"Yes, we made love to each other." Lied Bulma, nothing of that happened, she wanted to see him hurt the way she was hurt by him. Vegeta closed his eyes and clinched on his teeth very hard, suddenly he crushed her lips with a hard kiss. Bulma opened her eyes, she didn't expect him to do that, but that expectation replaced to a scary feeling, Bulma realized that he is not kissing her for love, it was something else, he took off her top and kissed her collar bone.

"What are you doing! Stop that Vegeta!" said Bulma panicky. She tried to resist him, but he caught her hands and put it above her head, and with his other hand he opened her legs. Bulma cried and shouted but was silenced by Vegeta's hand. He entered her and Bulma opened her eyes in pain, Vegeta realized that she was virgin. _'She's virgin, but how!' _and continued until he finished. He got off of her and glanced at her to see her crying.

"I didn't expect to find you a virgin, I wonder if Yamcha will accept you now as his mate!" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"WWhy did y you do that to meee?" sobbed Bulma.

"You betrayed me whore!" said Vegeta angrily.

"No, you betrayed me, I saw you kissing Juuhachigou!" cried Bulma.

"Wha! I didn't betray you, Juuhachigou kissed me in a sudden and I pushed her away, but no, you didn't think to ask me about it first, you jumped to the first man you found and gave yourself to him! You know what! Only whores do that, and I don't need a whore like you, I despise you Bulma." Said Vegeta in discuss.

"I didn't, I was a virgin. And now you ruined that" shouted Bulma and cried hard.

"I wanted to tell you that night, that there was a possibility for the peace, but now I don't care, next time I see you, I'll kill you. Be sure of that Bulma!" said Vegeta while he put his sword next to her neck, and then he went out.

Bulma cried hard, she didn't expect that Vegeta would be that cruel. He called her a whore, despised her and finally raped her, and that's what hurts her more than anything.

Vegeta was sad, _'she was virgin, she lied to me, she didn't let anyone touch her, she was jealous from what she saw that night, she wanted to hurt me! What have I done! I crushed her, I hate myself!' _Vegeta closed his eyes and despised himself.

Raditz and Launch were both silent and sad from the new situation.

"What we're going to do now Raditz!" said Launch sadly. "You said Vegeta and Bulma will lead us to peace. Now they hate each other!" added Launch and cried. Raditz hugged her and said nothing. _'No Launch; they don't hate each other, they're hurt and jealous! Time will heal that, I'm sure of that!' _thought Raditz.

"Let just pray that time will heal their hearts quickly, before any harm could is done!" said Raditz. "You have to go now, don't send for me again! After we reach the capital, I'll send for you!" added Raditz and Launch nodded and went.

Chichi heard voices coming from Bulma's room, she entered Bulma's room to check on her just to find her half naked and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, Bulma! What happened to you!" said horrified Chichi. Bulma didn't answer and kept staring at the ceiling. Goku came into the room and saw the horrible sight.

"What happened here? Why's Bulma in bad shape!" shouted Goku. Chichi cried and tried to talk to Bulma without use, she was silent.

"She has been raped! Chichi look at her! But who did it!" said Goku.

"Bulma! Please talk to me! Who did this to you!" sobbed Chichi.

Bulma gained conscious for a moment, tears came out from her eyes heavily "VVegeta!" said Bulma then turned her head away and cried hard. Chichi gasped then she covered and hugged her, she felt pity for her and cried. Goku was burned with anger; he closed his eyes and clinched on his teeth and hands very hard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VEGETA OUJIIIIII!" shouted Goku from top of his lungs and went out searching for Vegeta. _'This time Vegeta, Bulma wont distract me! I'll cut you into pieces.'_ Thought Goku angrily and ran faster.

Raditz spotted Vegeta from far, he was distracted, like he was in deep thought, but also spotted Goku running towards him intending on killing him.

"Oh no; VEGETAAAA, BEHIND YOUUUU!" shouted Raditz and ran to Vegeta. Launch heard Raditz shouting and turned around to see him running towards Vegeta and Goku. "No Raditz, get away from Goku!" shouted Launch with panic and ran to Raditz.

Vegeta heard Raditz and turned around just to see Goku standing and putting his hands in front of his face, "one thousand flower petals of brutal shadow…. Kill" mumbled Goku, Vegeta stayed in his place anddrew his sword, but in a blink of an eye, he was cut everywhere and fell to the ground covered with his blood.

"Vegetaaaaaa!" shouted Raditz anddrew his sword to attack Goku, but stopped when he heard Vegeta's voice. "Vegeta, hang on!" shouted Raditz and stayed in front of Vegeta.

"Hehehe, he's lucky that his shape remained like a man, he must have dodged my attack as far as he could. Look Raditz if you want to live, step a side and let me finish him, other wise, I'll take you with him!" said Goku and prepare to do his spell again.

"Never, I'll kill you before that" hissed Raditz.

"Big talk, you can't kill me Raditz! My spell is powerful; it's like a thousand blades that scatter into innumerable blades. No one is able to track or dodge, its just like watching a breeze go by and you cant avoid it" said Goku put his hand in front of his face "Goodbye Oujis, see you in hell" and mumbled the spell.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Launch and Goku got distracted but released his attack. It missed Raditz and Vegeta, who was covered in his blood.

"What are you doing, Launch! Get away!" said Goku

"No! Please Goku, don't kill Raditz, I beg you!" cried Launch. Goku startled for a moment and looked into her eyes to see her tears.

"Please Goku, I love him; I don't want my heart to break twice. It will kill me!" cried Launch. Goku looked towards Raditz then looked towards Launch.

"What do you mean you love him? He's our enemy, get out of my way!" said Goku angrily. Launch didn't listen to him and stood in front of Raditz.

"If you insist on killing him, then you have to kill me first!" said Launch.

Goku looked towards them then sighed.

"Raditz, its your lucky day! You may go now, but next time I'll get you" he grabbed Launch's arm and took her with him leaving both Raditz and Vegeta behind.

'_That was a scary attack! Thank god we are still alive, oh no, Vegeta I have to help him!'_ thought Raditz and hurried to help Vegeta who was bleeding all this time.

"He lost too much blood!" said Raditz and torn up his shirt to stop the bleeding and put him in his arms then went to the inn.

"We need the magical herbs now!" shouted Raditz. Juuhachigou startled from the scene before her and hurried to find the magical herbs. Bardock got the bandages and water.

"The cut through his chest is very deep and near to fatal point, we can't stop the bleeding by the herbs and bandages! We need to cauterize it!" said Bardock. Tomma nodded and put his dagger in the fire. Juuhachigou got the magical herbs while Raditz and Tomma were cleaning Vegeta's wounds. They put the herbs on his wounds then bandaged it.

"Tomma, hold his shoulders and arms, and you Raditz hold his legs, come on move!" shouted Bardock. Tomma and Raditz nodded and did what they were told. Bardock got the dagger and pointed to Juuhachigou to be ready as soon as he finished, she has to put the herbs and bandage the wound. Bardock cauterized him, and Vegeta cried of pain and fainted after that, Juuhachigou put the herbs and bandaged him. After they were done, Juuhachigou looked at Vegeta sadly "Why didn't he use his eye?" wondered Juuhachigou

"He wasn't looking, he was distracted, he didn't even react fast enough after I called him!" exclaimed Raditz.

All of them wondered Vegeta acted that way, but they didn't know what actually happened with him.

At Ouji Hidden Mountain 

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Anahita?" asked Zarbon.

"Trust me!" said Anahita.

"Why do we have to go there? I mean we can think of a plan to get Yamcha!" said Zarbon.

"Zarbon, you saw the ingredients of the spell where we found Babidi, and you said it was for a black magic, to bring Thurudax, so we can't kill him normally. That's why I have to know how to kill Yamcha, like you said before, with that spell he won't die, he heals his wounds and cant be killed!" said Anahita angrily. They reached Ouji's mansion at midnight.

"Lets go, Zarbon!" said Anahita and Zarbon nodded.

They got inside the mansion and went towards Bardock's room. She got out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

"It was a good idea that you didn't throw the keys!" said Zarbon, Anahita didn't say anything and entered the room.

"Seems like nobody's home!" said Zarbon. "Its so quiet here, don't you think!" added Zarbon.

"I wonder where they are! Ok lets search, I'm sure that we can find the book!" said Anahita. Zarbon searched in Bardock's library and Anahita went to the bedroom, she saw a box; it was her box, where she used to put her stuff. She opened it to find her stuff were still there. She remembered the happy days with Bardock and tears poured down her face _'I'm sorry, Bardock! Please forgive me' _thought Anahita sadly.

"Hey, Anahita, I found the book!" shouted Zarbon after he foundit and Anahita came to him.

"I cant believe that he has the book; I mean, its rare!" said surprised Zarbon.

"I told you, you can find anything in Bardock's library, let me see the book!" she looked at the book and paged it, "I can't understand a word, which language is this!" said Anahita.

"Its demonic language, that's why I'm telling you, it's hard for me to find this book here! Even though I'm a wizard, I can't read Nobunaga book properly!" said Zarbon.

"Nobunaga haaa! I remembered Bardock mentioned the book's name, ok; lets take it with us and find Bardock. I'm sure he can read it!" said Anahita.

"But Anahita, we don't know where he is?" said Zarbon.

"Mmmm, I have an idea, let's ask Dabura, he'll tell us where we can find Bardock!" said Anahita.

"That wizard! he will ask for a favor in return! I hate that man!" complained Zarbon.

"We'll give him what he wants. Now lets go!" said Anahita and both of them went to find Dabura.

* * *

End of chapter 8. what do you think of this chapter! Please can you review! I'll be appreciating! Thanx a lot 

Love you all;

Angel


	9. The curse of Nobunaga Book

Chapter nine

Goku came back to the inn with Launch, he was very angry at her action earlier, when he arrived to his room, he threw her inside.

"I can't believe that you actually love Raditz, for god sake, Launch; he killed Tian! You vowed to kill Tian's murdered, but instead of that, you loved him!" said Goku angrily. Launch said nothing; she looked down and started to cry.

"What's going on here? Why are you shouting Goku?" said Chichi.

"Did Yamcha and Piccolo arrive yet?" asked Goku. Chichi nodded and went to get them. After a few minutes they came to Goku's room.

"What's going on?" said Yamcha

"Did you know what happened to Bulma, Yamcha – sama?" said Goku and Yamcha nodded.

"I was about to kill Vegeta and Raditz, but failed because of her!" Goku pointed at Launch, all of Yamcha, Piccolo and Chichi looked at her confused

"Do you, Yamcha – sama, believe she's in love with Raditz, Tian's murderer!" said Goku

"WHAT?" shouted Piccolo, "you love that bastard! How!" added Piccolo.

Launch said nothing and kept looking down, suddenly; Yamcha grabbed launch's arms and pushed her to the wall.

"So, you are the one who betrayed us, you told them all the information they need to get us. That's why they knew what was going on the whole time" hissed Yamcha. Launch opened her eyes; she couldn't believe what she heard just now, now they are calling her a traitor.

"NOOOO! I didn't, I said nothing, I don't know what are you talking about Yamcha – sama, I met Raditz three days before, I " Launch was cut off by a slap on her face and fell down.

"You just met him three days ago and loved him! You must forget about him, or otherwise, you'll be sorry!" said Yamcha angrily and ordered Goku to lock her in. Goku nodded and did that.

"Goku, do you think Vegeta will survive?" asked Yamcha

"Yes, but only if they have the magical herbs and rest for two days, otherwise, its useless." Answered Goku. Yamcha smirked and said "then, I think we will take a surprise visit to Oujis, since they are staying here at this town." And Goku nodded.

"When shall we begin the surprise attack, Yamcha – sama?" asked Piccolo

"Two hours after midnight." Said Yamcha and they smirked.

Mean time 

"We can't travel tomorrow, otherwise, Vegeta would not make it! He needs rest, or his cuts will re-open again." Said Raditz

"I know that Raditz, but also, we cant stay here, after the Briefs knew that we are staying here!" said Tomma. Juuhachigou was listening to them, then she looked towards Vegeta, who was still unconscious.

"I have a feeling that they will come tonight, we have to do something!" said Raditz.

"There's one thing we can do, but we'll reach the capital late." Suggested Bardock. They all looked at him and waited to hear his suggestion.

"We can go back to Koren Mountain in the east and find a Sensu beans!" said Bardock.

"You are suggesting to go back near to Ouji Hidden Mountain, for beans!" said Juuhachigou.

"It's magical beans, and besides, if anyone injured takes it, he will be healed in no time!" said Bardock, "I used to take it every time I got wounded when I fought bears." Added Bardock.

"Ok then, lets do it. It's better than staying here and waiting for the Briefs!" said Raditz. They all agreed to go immediately and prepared to go back to Koren Mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anahita and Zarbon went to search for Dabura in the east where he stays.

"Zarbon, what do you think Dabura will ask as a favor to give us the information that we need?" asked Anahita.

"I don't know, but it's a good idea that we brought gold with us." Answered Zarbon.

"I don't know Zarbon, but I have feelings that he will ask for something else." Said Anahita.

"We'll know that when we arrive there!" said Zarbon.

Anahita took Nobunaga book from Zarbon and paged it again, she closed the torch from it and tried to read one page "S Som k kul m ma makan "

"What are you doing, Anahita?" asked Zarbon.

"I'm trying to read this book!" answered Anahita.

"No, don't do it, this book is dangerous, don't read something you don't understand! Maybe something terrible would happen! I heard this book has a curse!" said Zarbon.

"Oh come on Zarbon, do you actually believe that! its just a book, what harm can come from reading one page!" said Anahita carelessly, and continued reading,

"S Som k kul m ma makaaan, a aay sh shaay yel yelmiss, ye yem yemmoott!" suddenly; a smoke started to appear and went around Anahita then inside her from her mouth. Zarbon fell in horror and watched Anahita, after few seconds; Anahita gasped for air.

"Are you alright? I told you not to read the book!" said Zarbon angrily.

"I'm alright, I think!" said Anahita while checking on herself.

"Lets keep going!" said Zarbon. Anahita nodded and they continued.

"Tell me Zarbon, do you know why the Briefs and the Oujis hate each other? I mean, I'm from Briefs swastika valley, but I don't know what the reason for all the haters between the two clans is!" said Anahita.

"Yes, I know the reason for their hate, or I think what was the main reason." Said Zarbon calmly.

"Then what was it?" said Anahita eagerly.

Zarbon was about to tell Anahita the story behind the hate between the two clans but stopped and pointed at a cabin. "I'll tell you some other time, we arrived at Dabura's place!" said Zarbon. Anahita nodded and went with Zarbon to the cabin to meet Dabura. _'Soon, I'll avenge you Noora, so you can rest in peace sister!' _thought Anahita.

They knocked on the door and waited for a reply, "Whose there?" asked Dabura from inside.

"We are two passengers seeking for information, and we believe that you can help us!" said Anahita, Dabura opened the door and looked at Anahita and Zarbon.

"What information do you need to know?" asked Dabura.

"I'm looking for someone, I want to know where I can find him!" said Anahita.

"I'm afraid that will cost you something!" said Dabura.

"I'll give you what you want, now can you help me?" said Anahita. Dabura nodded and smirked, then let them in.

"Let me guess, you're looking for someone dear to you, right?" said Dabura. Anahita said nothing and sat next to him.

"Ok, tell me, what's his name? And give me something that belongs to him." Said Dabura.

Anahita took out a shirt that belongs to Bardock from her bag and gave it to Dabura, he took the shirt from her and put it beside him. He drew a circle and put five candles. He put the shirt in a bowl and burned it while mumbling a spell. After the shirt burned and turned into ash, he took it and threw it into the middle of the circle, then the ashes gathered together and pointed to a place in the map. "I know where he is now! But first you have to give me my reward!" said Dabura.

"You want gold, I have it, just tell us where he is" said Zarbon.

"Gold, hehehehe, yes why not! But I want something else!" said Dabura and looked at Anahita from head to toes. "I want to see you naked then I want to taste you! It has been very long time since I tasted a woman!" added Dabura while licking his lips. Anahita opened her eyes and stepped back. Zarbon held her, "How dare you ask for such a thing!" said Zarbon angrily. Anahita closed her eyes _'with that price, I can find Bardock and avenge my sister, but I will loose my self respect, will, I already lost everything, there is nothing that I will regret!'_ thought Anahita. "Ok, I'll give you that!" said Anahita. Zarbon stared at Anahita disbelieved.

"You don't have to do this Anahita, we'll find another way!" said Zarbon while holding her shoulders; Anahita looked away "No! I'll do it and that's final!" said Anahita and pushed Zarbon away and went towards Dabura.

She stood in front of him and took her clothes off; Dabura smirked and advanced her, Zarbon looked away sadly.

"Wow! Look at this, I want to taste you girl, come here!" said Dabura and grabbed her, suddenly; he pushed her away!

"There is a spell inside you! Anyone touches you dies!" said Dabura panicky.

"What do you mean, wizard?" asked Zarbon. Dabura observed Nobunaga book in Anahita's bag and pointed at it.

"Did she used that book?" asked Dabura. Anahita looked at the book and nodded. " I read only one line, but I couldn't understand a word. Why?" said Anahita.

"Damn you, you have a deadly poison inside you, anyone who touches you will die, you'll be unharmed for three days, and the effects will show after that. You have to find the antidote before the three days finish, or you will die slowly, this is your curse for reading that spell!" explained Dabura.

Anahita and Zarbon gasped. "I told you, it's dangerous to read that book, now look what have you done to yourself!" said Zarbon angrily. Anahita closed her eyes and looked at Dabura.

"What is the antidote?" asked Anahita.

"Its not known until now! But the book mentioned that poison destroys poison, that's all I can tell you!" answered Dabura.

"Ok, tell me where can I find Bardock? Or I'll simply kiss you!" smirked Anahita.

"No, get away from me! He is near to Koren Mountain; you can find him at dawn. Please leave me alone!" said Dabura panicky. Anahita nodded and got dressed. "Lets go Zarbon, we don't have time to waste!" said Anahita.

"What about you, Anahita! We have to search for an antidote, otherwise you'll die!" said Zarbon.

"Zarbon, I have time, don't worry, first we have to find Bardock. Now lets go!" said Anahita and they went towards Koren Mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oboro is telling me that the Briefs are running towards the inn in full speed!" said Tomma.

"After they realize we're not there, they may come after us. We have to protect Vegeta!" shouted Bardock. Vegeta, who was still unconscious, was laying in a wagon, Juuhachigou and Bardock sat next to him. Tomma sat next to Raditz who was driving the wagon and leading the horses.

Goku, Yamcha and Piccolo arrived at the inn; they searched for the Oujis but find no one! "They must have gotten away! But where?" wondered Piccolo.

"Maybe they went to the capital!" said Goku.

"No, nobody is allowed to go before morning!" said Yamcha. He went towards the window and looked through it to see a wheel-print on the ground. "Look! They went to the east!" said Yamcha while pointing at the signs.

"Piccolo, go after them, but don't over do it if you find them. If you have no choice but to fight, then use your special technique and get back to catch us, understood!" ordered Yamcha and Piccolo nodded.

"Goku! Tell the women to get ready, we'll move in the morning." Said Yamcha, Goku nodded and went.

'_Damn; who's always warning them? Its not Launch, she has been locked in her room from sunset; then who? Think Yamcha, you can get him!'_ thought Yamcha and then opened his eyes widely. "Its that bird, the owl! That damn bird was there from the beginning! How could I forget about that? Tomma has the power to communicate with animals, Anahita told me that before!" thought Yamcha loud and got angry and went back to his inn.

At dawn, the Oujis arrived to Koren Mountain; Vegeta woke up and looked at them. "What's going on? Where am I?" said Vegeta weakly and tried to rise but was stopped by Juuhachigou.

"Please Vegeta – sama! You have to lay down!" said Juuhachigou. Vegeta did that.

"We are at Koren Mountain Vegeta – sama, to get sensu beans for you." Said Bardock. "Stay with him, all of you! I'll go and search for the bean myself!" said Bardock.

"Sure, but be careful!" said Tomma.

"I'll be, don't worry!" said Bardock and went to search for the beans.

Piccolo arrived to Koren Mountain, he searched for the Oujis and heard voices, he hid behind a tree and looked towards the source of the voice to find Bardock. He smirked _' I know that Yamcha ordered me to not do anything, but this is an opportunity, hehehe, I'll find the perfect time for my attack!' _thought Piccolo and waited behind the tree.

"There! I found it! Ok Vegeta, you are safe now!" thought Bardock loudly. But then he felt that someone is watching him from behind, he put his hands around his sword and prepared to draw it out.

"I know you are there hiding behind a tree, come out and face me!" shouted Bardock. Piccolo opened his eyes and then smirked. He got out from where he was and faced Bardock.

"So, you managed to follow us after all!" said Bardock and drew out his sword.

"Hahahahah! I wonder how you can fight me in darkness!" said Piccolo.

"I can see you buddy! Its not that dark!" said Bardock with smirk.

"We'll see about it!" said Piccolo "darkness to your eyes" mumbled Piccolo and threw his spell to Bardock who lost his sense to see! Bardock stayed still, and held his sword really hard.

"Don't worry, you will see tomorrow, this is temporary! But I'll make sure that you will not see tomorrow, haaaaaaaaa!" Piccolo attacked Bardock who blocked the attack very easily. He attacked Piccolo and injured him in his arms. _'What! How he could do that? How did he know I was standing there? He can't see me! Can he?' _thought Piccolo and got angry, he pulled out his spikes and threw them to Bardock, he dodged them except for one. Then in a blink of an eye he attacked Piccolo and cut through him making Piccolo fall down.

"Damn; you got me! Tell me how can you see me? I blinded you!" said dying Piccolo.

"I practice a lot, and read a lot also, you can say I put a light in my dark ways!" said Bardock sarcastically while pulling out the spike from his arm.

"heheheh, you may have beaten me, but you'll die tomorrow, that spike, its poisoned, it doesn't have an antidote, you'll die very slowly, hehehe" said Piccolo, Bardock got angry and put his sword in Piccolo's throat. Bardock took the beans and was just about to go but was stopped, _'it cant be! What's she doing her!' _thought Bardock. Anahita saw Bardock and stopped in her place, she held her chest and tears poured down her face. "Bardock!" whispered Anahita. Zarbon saw them and smiled. _'So, this is Bardock! Oh girl! I hope you two can make it up!' _thought Zarbon.

"What do you want? I thought I told you before that I don't want to see you again!" said Bardock.

"I know, but I want to take my revenge and I thought you can help me!" said Anahita hurt.

"Look mister Bardock! We just want you to read a book! It's actually your book, we took it from your library, I know " Zarbon was cut by Bardock while he was talking to him.

" and you are her new lover? Oh yeah I forgot, she is a whore after all!" said Bardock sarcastically.

Zarbon got angry and said "Shame on you! I'm like a father to her! She was forced to do that, she sacrificed her " he was cut by Anahita.

"Its ok Zarbon, you don't have to explain that to him." Said Anahita sadly.

"No Anahita, he has to know the truth! Look Bardock! Yamcha was black mailing her, she sacrificed her dignity just to save her sister, her sister was poisoned, and Yamcha had the antidote, he told her to work for him and to be his whore, in return he will save her sister. But he didn't, and that's why we seek for revenge, and you are our hope to get that!" explained Zarbon.

Bardock smiled kindly and turned, he walked towards Anahita and Zarbon until he was in front of her. She looked at him and cried. Bardock pulled her to him and hugged her.

"You can leave her with me. Go now! It's dangerous to stay here! I promise that I will protect her" Bardock told Zarbon.

"Alright, but I'll leave tomorrow." Said Zarbon and Bardock agreed.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked Anahita while touching Bardock's face. He held her hand and hugged her. "Don't worry! It will be ok by tomorrow!" said Bardock and tried to kiss her on her lips but she got away!

"No! You can't touch me! If you do, you'll die!" cried Anahita. Bardock was calm, "did you read from Nobunaga book?" asked Bardock, and she nodded.

"Don't worry! We'll find the antidote before it takes the effects. I'll break the curse, I promise you!" Said Bardock while hugging her to comfort her.

"But we don't know the antidote for this poison!" said Zarbon.

"Don't worry, I'll find it, even it costs my life, I'll find it!" said Bardock.

"I trust you!" said Anahita.

"First of all, I have to take these beans to Vegeta. And tomorrow when I'll be able to see, I'll read what you want to know and try to find the antidote, now come lets go, they are waiting for us!" said Bardock and held her hand then went to the others.

"He's late! I think its better to go and look for him!" said Juuhachigou and looked towards Vegeta who was now sweating.

"There he is! But wait a minute, there is someone with him!" said Raditz.

"Hey guys! How's Vegeta? Sorry I've been late, I had some trouble, but its ok now!" said Bardock.

He took out the bean from his pocket and put it in Vegeta's mouth.

"Try to swallow it Vegeta – sama!" said Bardock and Vegeta did what he was told.

"What is she doing here Bardock? And who is that man?" said Tomma while pointing to Anahita and Zarbon. She went behind Bardock and held his torso.

"Its not your concern, she's with me!" said Bardock.

"But Bardock! She was a spy for them!" said Raditz.

"That's enough! If Bardock sees that she is not a threat to us, then I trust his judgment!" said Vegeta after he got healed by sensu beans.

"You're healed Vegeta – sama!" said Tomma excitedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now we are going to rest until sunrises, then we'll go to the capital!" Said Vegeta and they all nodded and agreed.

In the morning, all of them woke up and got ready to go to the capital. They got into the wagon. Raditz was driving the wagon, and lashed the horses to move.

In the inn at Sampu town 

"Piccolo didn't come yet, Yamcha – sama! What should we do?" asked Goku.

"We'll go to the capital now! That idiot didn't listen to me, its obvious that he's dead." Said Yamcha and got the scroll to cross out Piccolo's name. Goku closed his eyes then went to get the women.

"Chichi, we'll go now! How's Bulma?" asked Goku, he was concerned about his lady.

"She's not talking! But she's fine I think!" said Chichi sadly.

Goku sighed and went to get Launch. He unlocked the door and got inside the room.

"Time to go, Launch!" said Goku. Launch was crying, she looked up at Goku with her tired eyes.

"Is Raditz alive?" asked sobbed Launch.

"You're thinking about him! For god sake Launch, wake up! He's our enemy! Look what happened to Bulma, she loved Vegeta to death, and look what he has done to her! He raped her, he crushed her soul! The Oujis are our enemies, you have to understand that!" said Goku while shaking her.

"Just tell me is he alive?" sobbed Launch.

Goku sighed, "Yes, he is." Answered Goku and Launch covered her eyes with her hands "thank god!" said Launch and got up to go with Goku.

Bulma was walking quietly, tears formatted in her eyes and poured down to her face. _'He didn't betray me! I'm the one who betrayed him, he hates me now! That's why he raped me! He hurt me because he was hurt! I cant forgive you Vegeta for what you did to me!' _thought Bulma and cried. Chichi held her and pitied her. All of them went by road towards the capital and the Oujis was a day behind them.

Anahita was holding Bardock's arms; he still cant see because of the spell. She looked towards Zarbon, who will take off in the next town.

"Zarbon! You didn't tell me what was the reason for all the hate between Oujis and Briefs!" said Anahita. All of them looked towards Zarbon and waited for the answer.

"Don't tell me that nobody here knows the reason behind the hate between the two clans!" said wondered Zarbon.

"All we know is that it was something between old Vegeta – sama, and Aclon." Said Bardock.

"You're right, Bardock! Now let me tell you the story from the beginning." Said Zarbon.

End of chapter 9. ok what do you think was the reason behind the hate between the two clans? Well you have to wait until the next chapter to know that :p

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx a lot.

Love you all,

Angel.


	10. In between love and hate

Chapter 10

Everyone was eager to listen to Zarbon, he knew the story behind the hate between the Briefs and the Oujis. From what Bardock said, it was something to do with old Vegeta and Aclon, but beyond that, they didn't know anything. Zarbon was looking at Vegeta then smiled. "Vegeta – sama, didn't your father tell you anything?" asked Zarbon.

"No, he refused to talk to me about it." Answered Vegeta. Zarbon crossed his arms and decided to tell them the story.

"This war goes when Koregane – sama and Hyoma – sama were in their early twenties." Said Zarbon.

Koregane was Vegeta's grandfather, and Hyoma was Bulma's grandfather. Hyoma had an elder brother called Sando, who was the leader of Briefs clan in that time.

"Koregane and Hyoma were close friends, until one day Koregane told Hyoma that he wanted to ask his sister's hand for marriage. Hyoma got excited and told Koregane that he will tell his elder brother about the happy news, but Sando refused Koregane's ask. Koregane didn't give up and went personally to talk to Sando. They fought verbally with each other and Sando left Koregane behind. Koregane lost his mind and without a thought, he threw his sword towards him and stroked him from behind and killed him. After Hyoma knew what happened, he swore to avenge and attack Ouji clan. With that, the war started between the two clans, that's what my father told me." Said Zarbon. All of them were listening quietly to let Zarbon finish his story.

"Among that, Koregane got married and had old Vegeta, and Hyoma did the same and had Aclon and Gheeta." Continued Zarbon. "Twenty years later, Hyoma passed away and Aclon became the new leader. Koregane decided to put an end to the war by asking Gheeta's hand for his son Vegeta and Aclon accepted. I was then, in my early twenties when they decided to end the war. Everyone was happy and they had a big ceremony for that event. But it seemed not everyone was happy about it. Babidi, the black wizard of Briefs clan planed to destroy the peace unmorally." Zarbon took a long breath and continued. "One day, old Vegeta and Gheeta came for a visit to Briefs mansion, and on that night, Babidi put a drug in Gheeta's drink, after she fell asleep, he took her to her bed and took off her clothes. He ordered a bribed guard to take off his clothes and share the bed with her. The moon was high that night, Aclon and old Vegeta were talking to each other, and when they were done talking, they went to their rooms." Said Zarbon.

"There was when my father found Gheeta in bed with another man." Assumed Vegeta. Zarbon nodded "He must have been inflamed." Added Vegeta.

"He was ready to draw his sword and kill them both for the humiliation, but was stopped by Babidi!" said Zarbon "they both didn't notice that I was hiding near by and hearing everything." Added Zarbon.

"What happened next?" asked Tomma.

"Babidi told him to disown her the following day in public, to make sure that she would not find a way out of what he knew. And old Vegeta followed his advice. So the next day, he confronted her, slandered her name and stroke her physically." Said Zarbon.

"That's understandable, if my wife humiliated me like that, I'll do more than that." Said Tomma. All of them nodded. "What happened next?" asked Juuhachigou.

"Aclon got angry from what he heard, and looked towards Gheeta who was crying with pain and hurt, she looked towards her brother and told him that was a lie, and she was innocent, Aclon ordered to investigate and in the end of the day they found that the drink that Gheeta used to drink with had been slipped with a drug. There I came in and told Aclon what I saw and heard. Of course the guard who was with Gheeta was killed to burry the truth. Aclon tried to explain to old Vegeta what really happened, but he was blinded by rage, the verbal fight turned quickly into a physical one, they drew their swords and clashed. In the beginning, Aclon was holding the upper hand and he cut old Vegeta through his chest. But suddenly, Gheeta came in between them, and in that time old Vegeta thrust his sword forward in a furry hopping to strike Aclon, but instead, he stroked Gheeta." Another few moments of silence passed, Vegeta spoke "So, my father killed Gheeta, by accident!", Zarbon nodded. All of them were silent. Zarbon took a deep breath and continued "That wasn't all." All of them looked towards him. "After old Vegeta killed Gheeta, they went back to Ouji hidden mountain. Aclon was very sad of his lost, and the first thing he did was order to exile Babidi and his family out of Briefs swastika valley. Babidi pleaded to give him time because his wife was in labor, so Aclon gave him only one day. In that night, there was a baby crying at the mansion's door; it's been a baby boy who was abandoned. They decided to adopt the boy and call him Yamcha. The next day, Babidi came and told Aclon that his wife died with her son while giving birth. Aclon nodded and ordered him to go." Said Zarbon and sighed. "After six month of the accident, Koregane found a ten year old girl drowning in a lake, he jumped in the water and saved her and took her into his ward since she had no one. That girl was Sue." Continued Zarbon.

"You mean, Bulma's mother? My grandfather was her ward!" wondered Vegeta. Zarbon nodded and continued his story.

"After ten years of Gheeta's death, Koregane died and old Vegeta became the new leader of Ouji clan, he got married a while after that and had you, Vegeta – sama. In that time, Sue became a beautiful young girl. Old Vegeta and Sue loved each other like brothers and sisters; she actually used to call him ni – sama. And he was her new ward. Sue had a habit, she loved to go to wash herself in a lake, until one day, Aclon saw her, after that, a relationship formed between them, and fell in love with each other. She went to tell old Vegeta that she loved Aclon and wanted to marry him. Old Vegeta was inflamed with that news, history was repeating itself all again. He said no, but she insisted and defended her love. In the end, she married Aclon against old Vegeta's will."

"That's why I didn't know Bulma's mother was my father's ward" said Vegeta.

"Nobody actually knew that, I think old Vegeta – sama forbade to tell us about it." Said Bardock.

"After five years of that incident, your mother, Vegeta – sama, passed away.Your fathergot depressed, you were only five years old, he wanted someone to make it easy on him, and he yearned Sue, so he sent a message and told her what happened to him. In that time, Shidine was planning to lead the two clans to peace treaty and succeeded, so in that day, he called the two leaders with witnesses to sign a peace treaty and swear by blood for it. The two leaders went and signed on the treaty. Old Vegeta went back and arrived at his mansion at midday. He waited for Sue to come, but she didn't come. The next day, he knew that Sue had been killed." Said Zarbon.

"Killed! And you didn't know who murdered her?" asked Anahita.

"Nobody knew the truth, Aclon suspected old Vegeta, and old Vegeta suspected it was one of the Briefs, but I think it was Babidi or his comrade!" said Zarbon.

"Why do you suspect him?" said Vegeta.

"I think, Babidi wanted revenge, after all, because of Aclon, he lost his family, that's why I think its Babidi." Explained Zarbon.

"And the rest of the story you all already know, that's the story behind the hate between the two clans. Its all in between love and hate!" said Zarbon. They all nodded and sighed.

"Ok old man, we're near to your stop." Said Raditz.

"Thank you young man, thank you all. Please take care, and Anahita, please be careful my daughter." Said Zarbon. Anahita hugged him "I will be, don't worry Zarbon, and thanks a lot for taking care of my sister and I all this time." Said Anahita. "Yes, there is one more thing. I want to tell you to take Moria's road, I know it's precipitous and mountainous, but you'll buy time and arrive at night. " Said Zarbon.

"Thank you Zarbon for everything, please take care of yourself." Said Vegeta and shook Zarbon's hand. After Zarbon had left them, they went to Moria's road in full speed.

"This road is precipitous, Vegeta – sama! I don't think we can continue with the wagon to the end, we have to go by foot." said Raditz and Vegeta agreed.

"Tomma, send Oboro to tell us where they are exactly." Ordered Vegeta and he nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long do we have to reach the capital?" asked Chichi.

"If we rest tonight, we'll arrive in the early morning, but if we don't, then I think we'll arrive tonight." Said Goku.

"We'll rest, the Oujis are one day behind, and we don't have to hurry." Said Yamcha. "And make sure that Launch is tied up with us, don't let her go an inch away, do you understand Goku!" added Yamcha. Goku nodded and tied Launch's wrist to his. "Sorry Launch, you didn't give us any other choice." Said Goku sadly.

"You can't hold me Goku and you know that! I can use my spell and escape!" hissed Launch. Yamcha held her throat, she held his hand to free herself, "Do that and I personally will rip Raditz head from his shoulders before your eyes!" hissed Yamcha and let go of her throat. Launch gasped for air and looked at him angrily.

"That's enough! All of you. Nobody will harm anybody, we have to reach the capital by tomorrow, so lets keep going!" cried Chichi. "Bulma is in shock until now and god knows when she will get back normal again. Don't fight over tiny things, we have to be together, if we want to survive!" added Chichi. The three of them were silent; they knew that Chichi was telling the truth.

"Chichi is right, Goku; tie her up and let's keep going." Said Yamcha while pointing at Launch, and Goku nodded.

At sunset, Yamcha saw an owl flying by, _'Damn; it's the bird again. They must be near, but that's impossible, they are a day behind us. Grrrrr, I have to get rid of that bird right now!'_ thought Yamcha and threw his dagger to Oboro and killed her.

"What was that all about Yamcha – sama? Why did you kill the owl?" asked Goku.

"Tomma can communicate with animals, and that owl was there from the beginning. That's why they always knew what we were doing!" said Yamcha.

"Communicate with animals! Damn them, they had so many weird techniques!" said Goku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomma closed his eyes and turned his face to the other side, "They found out about Oboro and killed her." said Tomma.

"Did you know anything?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes Vegeta – sama, they will rest at night and continue their way in the morning." Answered Tomma.

"Ok then, we will leave the wagon here, and go little bit further by foot and rest tonight, we'll continue in the early morning." Said Vegeta and they agreed.

At night, they decided that Bardock will guard them, then switch his shift with Raditz. Bardock did his job and went to wake Raditz. "Hey Raditz, its your turn now, wake up." Whispered Bardock and he woke up. "Ok, go and rest now Bardock." Said Raditz and took his sword and went to a place near them to guard. Juuhachigou woke up slowly and went towards Raditz.

"Would you mind having company?" said Juuhachigou and Raditz smiled.

"Raditz, since Fasha died, you were so quiet. You are alone now, let me make it easy on you." Said Juuhachigou and put her hand on his hand. Raditz closed his eyes, "How can you make it easy on me Juuhachigou?" asked Raditz. Juuhachigou looked towards him with passion. "We can be together again. like before." Whispered Juuhachigou. Raditz smirked sarcastically and looked at her. "Being with you again, hehe, no thanks, I'm doing just fine like this." Said Raditz.

"I know I did a terrible mistake, I hurt you, but when I realized that I was wrong you had been with Fasha, and i couldn't do anything about it since she was my friend, but now you are single. So why not Raditz!" said Juuhachigou while holding his arm, but Raditz pushed her away.

"I cared about you a lot before, I even thought to marry you, but you spat on my face when you told me that you desired Vegeta. Do you know how much you hurt me that time Juuhachigou, I was lost, not knowing what to do, the woman that I wanted to make my wife was desiring another man. Fasha saw my pain and made it easy on me, I respected her and made her my woman, I even cared about her a lot, but she's gone now." Said Raditz angrily then sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Raditz, I didn't think that I hurt you that much, please give me another chance, I'm sure we can make it up!" said Juuhachigou.

"I said no. I don't want to, if you don't have anything else to say please leave me alone!" said Raditz. Juuhachigou got hurt from his ignorance, she got up and looked at him "Is there someone else?" asked Juuhachigou and Raditz didn't answer. Juuhachigou knew that she lost Raditz forever.

Vegeta got up and went towards Raditz who was now alone.

"Vegeta – sama! Is everything alright?" said Raditz.

"Tell everyone to go to the castle and meet Shidine, try to bring peace with the Briefs at any cost. I'll catch up with you later." Said Vegeta calmly.

"W What do you mean you'll catch up with us later, Vegeta – sama?" said Raditz confused. Vegeta smiled and put his hand on Raditz's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Raditz, I'll be fine. I promise you.Tell Bardock to take care of everything while I'm away, trust his word, he's a wise guy. Farewell Raditz and see you soon." Said Vegeta and he hit the back of Raditz's head so he lost conscious, and went.

Vegeta was walking in the forest, _'she's near by, I can feel it.' _Thought Vegeta and continued.

Bulma was sleeping uncomfortably, she was dreaming about Vegeta and how he was hurting her. She moaned slightly "no, no. n….." suddenly she woke up and panted. She looked at Chichi and saw her sleeping along with everyone here. She covered her eyes by her hands and cried quietly. After she was cooled down, she decided to wash herself, she took Chichi's dagger and went to find a lake. She was walking deep in the forest until she found a shallow river. She stopped and decided to wash her face, she turned around suddenly and heard voices and saw the bushes were moving.

"Who's there?" shouted Bulma, but no answer came to her. She got scared and took the dagger. _'I'm far away, no one can hear me!' _she waited to see who would it be. She gasped when she saw it was no one but Vegeta.

"I didn't expect to find you here! Are your friends near by!" said Vegeta.

Bulma stepped back and was stopped by a rock behind her. Bulma startled and put her dagger forward to protect herself. Vegeta walked towards her, "Don't dare to take another step, or I'll kill you Vegeta!" hissed Bulma.

"Then do it Bulma, I'm coming because I love you, and because I want you. You can only stop me by killing me, just stab me in my heart while I'm approaching you. Otherwise; you'll know what would happen." Said Vegeta calmly and walked forward until he was close to Bulma.

"Please Vegeta, stop!" said Bulma shakily. She was pointing her dagger to his chest.

"I cant! I'm sorry that I hurt you that day, I wished to die, please forgive me!" said Vegeta and held her face and kissed her. She kissed him back and both of them leaned to the ground. Bulma dropped the dagger and held his neck. They made love to each other all that night. In the morning, Vegeta woke up to see that Bulma lied beside him, he smiled and looked at her angel face. _'She's so angelic, oh Bulma, you gave me peace, in a time of war. I love you' _thought Vegeta and kissed her forehead. Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta was looking at her kindly.

"Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, my prince." Giggled Bulma.

"Are you hungry?" asked Vegeta and Bulma nodded.

"I'll get you something to eat. Come on we have to go!" Vegeta rose and got dressed. Bulma did the same and went to find something to eat.

"Vegeta, what are we going to do?" asked Bulma

"I'll meet Shidine and Renji secretly, I want my men to investigate first, that's why I left them. If we want the peace, then I have to help Shidine" explained Vegeta.

"I don't want to go back to them, I want to be with you. Also; I'm worried about Launch. Did you know that she loves Raditz?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, I saw them with each other that day." Said Vegeta.

"Yamcha is treating her very badly, we have to do something Vegeta." Said Bulma.

"Leave that to Raditz, I'm sure he'll save her." said Vegeta, "Now, lets go and find Shidine!" added Vegeta and Bulma nodded.

"Hey, Raditz, Raditz, wake up!" said Tomma. He woke up and put his hand on his head. "Ouch! That's hurts!" said Raditz.

"What happened with you? Were the Briefs who attacked you?" said Tomma.

"Ahh, no, it wasn't them, it was Vegeta who hit me!" said Raditz and opened his eyes widely. "Where is he? Where is Vegeta – sama!" asked Raditz.

"He's not here! Raditz what happened exactly last night and why Vegeta hit you?" asked Bardock.

Raditz told them exactly what Vegeta told him last night before he hit him.

"He wants us to investigate, ok; lets do it and go to Gemma castle." Said Bardock and they all agreed. While they're going to the capital, Bardock got tired all of sudden and fell down.

"Are you alright Bardock?" asked Anahita with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine, and besides, I think I'm getting back my power to see." Said Bardock. _'Damn; it's the poison. The effects are working now. It's only time then I'll die!' _thought Bardock deeply.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Tomma.

"Aha, look guys, I want you to go to the castle, I'll catch up with you as soon as possible." Said Bardock, and they agreed except Anahita who insisted to stay with him.

"I saw you spitting out blood, you're poisoned with Piccolo's spikes right!" asked Anahita and Bardock nodded. She cried and held his torso. "His poison doesn't have an antidote. What shall we do now?" sobbed Anahita.

Bardock held her, "Before I die, I'll save you Anahita!" said Bardock and took Nobunaga book from her and paged it.

"You read this line." pointed Bardock to the line that Anahita read, he looked to the rest of the page then said "Al som yudamer al som, it means poison destroys poison. Anahita this is how to destroy the spell you have, but I don't have any idea what's the meaning of that." Said Bardock and thought about it. "Think with me Anahita, how does poison destroy poison?"

They both thought about it, but didn't reach to any conclusion.

"We'll figure it out later, I have plenty of sensu beans, it will help me to hold on a little while, I'll save time, until I find the antidote for both of us, now lets go and catch up with the others." Said Bardock and they went.

Vegeta and Bulma reached the capital, they went towards Gemma castle, but Vegeta went in another direction until they reached un old canal. "What is this place? I thought we'll go to Gemma castle!" wondered Bulma.

"We're going there, this canal will lead us to Shidine's chamber directly. My father and I used to come here often. Now follow me!" said Vegeta, they both entered the canal and walked a long way until they reached a wall.

"It's a dead end Vegeta!" said Bulma. Vegeta smirked and pushed down a stick in the wall and a secret door started to open. "Here, lets go!" said Vegeta and they entered Shidine's room.

"Shshshsh! Wait here, I'll come soon." Whispered Vegeta and Bulma nodded.

Vegeta went inside the room and found Shidine. He looked towards Vegeta "So, you made it after all. I have been waiting for you." Said Shidine and startled when he saw Bulma was coming towards Vegeta and held his arm.

Suddenly; Renji and Leehwa came inside Shidine's room, "Father, the king has been killed, and prince Freiza is suspecting you!" said Renji.

"What! The king? But how? Impossible, who did it?" asked Shidine.

"We don't have time for this bullshit now, we have to escape father, and besides, the Briefs are with the prince now!" said Renji.

"The Briefs! And where are my men?" asked Vegeta, "They didn't arrive yet, Vegeta. Look! you too Vegeta, come with us, but leave Bulma here, she'll be fine!" said Renji.

"I'm not going to let her!" hissed Vegeta and held Bulma protectively.

"I think Renji is right, like that we can know what will happen, and besides she'll be with Leehwa, and also they can warn your men about the new situation." Said Shidine. Vegeta closed his eyes, "Its alright Vegeta, I'll be fine, now go with them." Said Bulma, Vegeta stared at her then left with the minister and his son.

* * *

ni - sama : brother

End of chapter 10. What do you think happened in the castle in these 4 days? Well, I think you have to wait the next chapter to know that. Until then please review!

Love you all;

Angel.


	11. Foes or Something else!

Chapter 11

Bulma was staring at the path that Vegeta and the others took for long enough until there was a complete silence. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she wiped it up. '_I have to be strong now, not just for me and Vegeta, its for all of us, I have to find my friends, they are here, I must '_ Bulma stopped thinking when felt Leehwa's hand on her shoulders, she sighed and looked at her. "It's going be alright Bulma, don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Leehwa with kind smile, Bulma smiled her back and nodded.

"We have to go and find the Briefs before the Oujis arrive, or a battle will begin anytime." Said Leehwa.

"Yes, but we have to warn the Oujis, I have to " Bulma was cut off by Leehwa, "Not now, we'll find a perfect time for that, now come to my chamber, it's the safest place for you in the time being, come on, this way." Leehwa leaded the way and Bulma followed her until they reached the chamber, "Stay here." Said Leehwa, "I'll inform you about everything later, ok!" said Leehwa and Bulma nodded. She entered the chamber and looked at it.

"So, this is royal concubine's chamber, its beautiful." Thought Bulma loud and kept looking until she entered Leehwa's bedroom and noticed a stick on the wall similar to the stick that she saw when she was with Vegeta before entering Shidine's room. She stared at it and extended her hands towards it, but stopped before touching it. _'I wonder where it will lead, since she's the king's concubine, she doesn't need a secret path to reach to his room' _thought Bulma, she pushed down the stick and stepped backward and waited for what would happen next. A secret door opened, she took a torch and entered the secret path, she kept walking until she reached to a dead end, she searched for a stick on the wall and found it, then pushed it down to open the door, she entered the room and walked through it. _'Is this the king's chamber?'_ thought Bulma and suddenly she turned around when she heard soldiers' voices, she looked around her and decided to hide under the bed and waited very quietly. She saw a soldier come inside searching for something; he was going towards the secret door and touching the wall. Bulma's heart beat was pounding very fast, she closed her eyes to relax herself then reopened it again just to see the soldier's face for a moment and was shocked.

'_I know that face, I saw him before, oh yes, I saw him with Vegeta before, but I don't remember his name, what is he doing here?'_ thought Bulma. Another soldier came inside the room.

"Did you find him?" asked the second soldier.

"No, I didn't find Renji, he had enough time to escape with his father, dammit!" said the first soldier angrily.

"Did you hear that the Briefs are with prince Freiza now, I heard that the king flared up a war between the Briefs and the Oujis. So be aware from the Briefs, since they are your enemy now! Hahahaha!" said the second soldier.

"Shut up and keep looking!" said the first soldier angrily and bit his lips then went out with the other soldier.

Bulma left her hiding place and went to the secret door to get back to Leehwa's room. When she entered the room, Bulma saw her there standing.

"Where were you Bulma?" asked Leehwa nervously.

"You know where I have been, I mean this path has only one way, and you know where it leads. I just want to know, what is your relationship with Renji?" said Bulma. Leehwa closed her eyes and bit her lips, then looked down.

"We love each other." Said Leehwa and cried.

"I was from a low class royalty, my parents were afraid that the king will take the land from them after they were nearly broke, so they decided to give the king a special gift which was me, to be his royal concubine. The first day I arrived here I knew that I was doomed, the pig took me as his toy, a pleasure slave, he put me in the basement and abused me until one day, the basement door was opened and a hansom guy came in and ordered the slaves to wash me and dress me properly for a royal concubine. From that day, I loved that guy for saving my life." Added Leehwa.

Bulma assumed the guy was Renji, but what if anyone knew about their relationship? they'll die.

"I'm glad that the pig has been killed, now I can be with Renji forever." Said Leehwa.

"Did you do that?" asked Bulma.

"Of course not, but I'm thanking anyone who did it, they freed us from a monster." Answered Leehwa.

"Did the Oujis arrive yet?" asked Bulma.

"Not yet Bulma; let me take you to your team, it's the best thing we can do now, we don't want to involve Vegeta in this matter do we?" said Leehwa, Bulma nodded and went to find her team.

"I don't believe what the prince just said, we were fighting with the Oujis for that reason, its worthless now, I mean prince Cooler is dead, and now the king is dead. Why we still have to fight them!" said Goku angrily.

"We'll fight them because they are our enemy, we have to avenge for our friends." Said Yamcha.

"We killed their friends also, in that case, the war between us will never end!" said Chichi.

"And who said that we want to end it?" said Yamcha.

"Talk about yourself Yamcha – sama, we all want peace, we were happy in peacetime, I want to be happy again, I …" sobbed Launch.

Yamcha got angry and looked at the others to see that they really want to end the war and live in peace.

"You fools, do you think there would be a peace between us, our ancestors tried for that, but failed, there will not be a peace between Briefs and Oujis." Said Yamcha.

"If we try, if we put the past behind and try to forgive, it will work out, they are not monsters, they are humans like us, capable to love and forgive, if we just try to know them, we could work it out together." Said Launch.

"Shut up bitch, what happened to you was only a coincidence, if he knew that you are a Briefs girl from the beginning, he would have killed you!" said Yamcha.

"There's a fine line between coincidence and fate Yamcha, and what happened to Launch was fate not coincidence." Said Bulma while entering the hall. They all turned and gasped and Chichi ran towards her.

"Are you alright? where were you? How did you find us here? How " Chichi was cut off by Leehwa "Woooow, its alright, I found her near the castle, and I thought I'd bring her to you guys. Look she's alright." Said Leehwa.

"Where did you go last night?" asked Yamcha.

"I had a nightmare, I decided to wash myself, and so I went to the forest and got lost there. I found some people and they led me to the city." Lied Bulma.

"That doesn't matter now my lady, I'm glad that you're alright." Said Goku happily while holding her hands.

"Look! We have to stop fighting with the Oujis, I mean the reason behind it was gone, lets sort everything out with them, what do you think?" said Bulma.

"We want to my lady, but prince Freiza wants us to continue fighting." Said Goku sadly.

"Why? He's the king now after his brother and father's death, why does he want us to fight?" asked Bulma shakily.

"Because he is a pig like his father used to be! Don't you get it you fools, they let you fight not to choose a crown prince only, the main purpose was to bring Shidine – sama down! You and the Oujis are his allies after all!" said Leehwa angrily.

They all opened their eyes widely; they didn't expect to hear that, that means that they have been on a bet to bring Shidine down.

"THAT'S UNFORGAVABLE! ALL OF OUR FRIEDS DIED JUST FOR A POLITIC'S GAME! DAMMITTTTTTT!" shouted Goku angrily and bit his lips really hard that blood came out of it.

"Calm down Goku!" said Chichi and Goku calmed down a little bit.

"Come with me, I know a place that no one knows about it, and we can put a plan to get us out of this mess." Said Leehwa, they all nodded except for Yamcha who was starting to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahahah! I don't care if that was the reason, all I care about is to eliminate the Oujis, and if I have to put my hands with the devil itself, I'll do it gladly!" said Yamcha hysterically.

"Yamcha – sama! What are you saying?" said Goku panicky.

Yamcha was laughing hysterically non-stop, and then a red glow started to appear in his eyes.

"He's cursed, let him be, an evil soul is inside him, and it seems that it ate the remaining from his humanity. Come on lets go!" said Leehwa. They all went except for Goku who was watching Yamcha with a sad face. _'What have you done to yourself Yamcha – sama, why did you sell your soul to the devil!' _thought Goku and tears came out of his eyes. Chichi stopped and turned around to see Goku was standing, she went towards him and took his arms.

"Lets go Goku!" said Chichi.

"I can't leave him Chichi, he's our leader." Said Goku.

"No! Bulma is our leader not Yamcha, that's what he chose! Your job is to protect you lady, your leader, not to be with a psycho nothing matters to him except killing the Oujis!" said Chichi with concern. "Please Goku lets go!" added Chichi. Goku looked at her then looked back at Yamcha, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, "lets go Chichi, lets go." Said Goku and went after the others. Yamcha looked at his team when they were leaving, "cowards, traitors, come back!" shouted Yamcha, but none of them turned to look at him, they kept going until they where out of sight. "Damn you all; who needs you anyway, I'll eliminate the Oujis by myself, do you hear me!" shouted Yamcha and went to find Freiza.

The Briefs team were going in a secret path leaded by Leehwa until they reached a wall, they stopped and waited for Leehwa to open the secret door, which she did and all of them got out of the path to found themselves in an old alley near to a forest.

"Where is this place?" asked Chichi and looked around her.

"Follow me please!" said Leehwa. They all followed her until they were out of the city and in the forest, they were walking for 10 minutes until they were in front of a house, they entered.

"Nobody will suspect us here." Said Leehwa.

"And how can you be sure of that!" wondered Goku.

"Because nobody knows about this place." Said Leehwa.

"Whose place is this anyway?" asked Launch.

"Its for Renji – sama." Said Leehwa.

"And how did you know it is for Renji? You said nobody knew about it, then how did you know? Is this kind of tricks you're playing?" said Goku and put his hand around his sword.

"Its alright Goku, we can trust her, although she was the king's concubine, but she was having an affair with Renji – sama." Said Bulma.

"You mean you were the king and Renji's whore in the same time?" said Goku with smirk. Leehwa looked down in shame.

"Stop it Goku, she's in love with Renji – sama, so don't insult her!" said Bulma angrily. Goku turned away.

"Sorry Leehwa, please forgive him for his insult!" said Bulma with bow.

"No, its alright, really!" said Leehwa while trying to straighten it out with Bulma.

"Look! I know some of you will not like it, but its important for all of us to do it, I have to bring the Oujis here, before they kill them." Said Leehwa.

"What! The Oujis, here! in the same place with us! Grrrrrr!" said Goku angrily.

"I don't mind at all." Said Launch happily and Goku pissed off more.

"Ok then, there is plenty of food, just wait here until I get the Oujis." Said Leehwa and all of them nodded, then she went.

Leehwa was waiting at one of the main entrances of the city, she was looking around carefully, she was sure that they will come from this gate, it has been three hours since the king's murder now, and the Oujis didn't arrive yet. After half an hour of waiting, she noticed five people were coming towards the city. '_I wonder if they are the Ouji team, I think they are, they wear different from the citizen here.' _Thought Leehwa and approached them.

"Hello gentlemen, are you from Ouji clan?" asked Leehwa, "I'm from Vegeta – sama." Added Leehwa after she saw they were reticence. Bardock's face loosen up after what he heard, "yes we are of the Ouji clan, where is Vegeta – sama?" said Bardock.

"He left with the minister Shidine and his son, but please come with me, there is trouble, and I'm afraid that you are in danger, I have a safe place to stay and sort everything out." Said Leehwa. The Oujis discussed a little bit then decided to follow her.

"Ok, we'll come with you, I'm Bardock from Ouji clan." Said Bardock.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness, I'm Leehwa, the king's concubine." Said Leehwa with bow. "Please! Follow me." Added Leehwa and they followed her to Renji's house in the forest.

At midday, they arrived and entered the house, just to be shocked that the Briefs were there also, all of them drew their swords, and Anahita went behind Bardock.

"What's the meaning for all of this? You lied to us Leehwa, where is Vegeta – sama?" said Bardock angrily. The Briefs team was still in their place, suddenly, Launch approached slowly to the Oujis and Raditz put his sword into its sheath and walked towards her then hugged her. Bardock knew that there wasn't any danger, so he ordered his team to relax.

"What's the meaning of that? Who is that girl Raditz?" asked Juuhachigou and the jealousy was showing in her voice.

"I'm Launch from Briefs clan and I'm his woman." Said Launch calmly.

Juuhachigou was pissed off and turned her face to the other side and went to sit in the corner.

"I really prefer to slice you all, but now I think we have to fight together to reach our goal. It means we are not foes in the time being." Said Goku smirking.

"And neither are we friends!" said Tomma.

"Bardock, I assume that Leehwa told you every thing while you were coming here right?" said Bulma and Bardock nodded.

"Then we have to co-operate with each other if we want the peace, even if we have to fight Yamcha." Said Bulma sadly; it was difficult for her to fight with one of her clan members.

"Ok, lets put a plan, after we get information, so I suggest to go for investigation first. That's what Vegeta – sama wanted us to do." Said Bardock. They all agreed and Raditz, Launch and Tomma went for investigation.

"Are you sure Bardock the three of them are enough for the mission?" asked Bulma.

Bardock smirked, "Oh yeah, Raditz can change shapes, and Tomma can read minds."

"Don't forget that Launch can put any guy under her spell without resisting." Smirked Goku. "By the way, there was another member of yours, where is he? I'm sure his name was in the scroll!" added Goku.

"What do you mean? Except for Vegeta – sama, we are the remains of the ten fighters." Said Bardock. Juuhachigou looked at them in shock. _'is he talking about my brother? They killed him without knowing who he was!' _thought Juuhachigou with pain and looked at Goku in hate.

"That's imposable, look at the scroll, this name wasn't crossed out!" said Goku after he got out the scroll out of his pocket and pointed at the name.

"Juunanagou." Said Bardock sadly. "He was killed in the same day when you killed Fasha you fools!" added Bardock angrily and looked at Juuhachigou who was crying and the hate showing in her eyes.

"So he is the one who was killed at the lake, mmm, that's explains everything now, and I assume the owl gave the information the whole time!" Said Goku while thinking, and holding his face in his hand.

"You bastards, you killed my brother without knowing who he was, where's the honor in that you Briefs!" shouted Juuhachigou and started to attack Goku but stopped by Bardock.

"Calm down Juuhachigou, they suffered the same as we did, lets put all of that behind us and focus on what is coming." Said Bardock and Juuhachigou sighed then accepted.

"Just tell me who killed him?" asked Juuhachigou.

"Launch." Answered Goku. That answer was very painful to her, not only because her brother was killed without honor, but also because he was killed by the same girl who was with her lost man. She cried more, _'she is Raditz woman, he will never let me kill her, I cant avenge my brother, I'll die alone. Why I've been so stupid, why did I leave Raditz when he was ready to marry me, why did I desire Vegeta when I knew that he will never take me!'_ thought Juuhachigou sadly and cried more. Bardock hugged her to comfort her, but she ran out of the house, she was running and running until she stopped and decided to go to the castle to be with the others, she wanted to stop thinking and fight, fighting is the only thing that she needs now.

In the castle, Raditz, Tomma and Launch were standing in a corner and hiding not to be spotted.

"Its obvious from what we heard that there are three in charge, I'll change my shape to that soldier over there and go along with them to find any information and if I got lucky, I'll take information from Freiza himself, Tomma; try to reach that woman, called Narmeen, and read her mind, I'm sure you'll find an important piece of information, and you babe; go to Tasay, don't mess up, and if you felt that you are in danger just retreat, understood?" whispered Raditz and they nodded.

The first thing Raditz did is kill the chosen soldier, "Ok, here we go." Said Raditz and looked towards the soldier after he wear his magic necklace, "Shadow to Shadow, Face to Face. Great Shenlon give me the shape" Raditz said the spell and transformed into the soldier. Launch startled for what she saw and got excited. "Ok, I'll see you after half an hour, be at the place we mentioned to meet at that time." Whispered Raditz and went with the other soldiers.

Launch went to the west wing where she can find Tasay, the first minister of the kingdom. In the west wing, there were many soldiers standing guard, she smirked and uncovered her back, then sang. All of the soldiers where under her spell and got unconscious. "Hello strangers, I'm looking for a stranger called Tasay can you show me where can I find him?" said Launch while swinging her arms, it was a part of her spell. The soldiers pointed to the third door, Launch smirked and went towards the room, she got inside the room to find Tasay, and she did the spell again. Tasay was surprised when he saw Launch coming inside his room and took his sword but was too late, Launch was faster and charmed him.

"Hello stranger, I'm looking for a stranger looking exactly like you." Said Launch, Tasay was looking at her and saw the snake tattoos on her back was moving, he didn't know that he was under her spell, the snakes were going towards him and waiting for their master to approve for kill.

"Tell me Tasay, what happened here particularly?" asked Launch after she took the drink that was on the table to drink then had a seat and put a leg on leg.

"Before three days prince Cooler was found dead, we didn't suspect anyone because we didn't find anything suspicious in his death, but the king was sure that his second son was poisoned, and when the medical team came they approved to what the king said. We were investigating but didn't reach any clue, and now the king was killed. And before his death, a piece of information was received that Shidine was planning to kill the king with the help of his allies." Said Tasay unconsciously. Launch gasped _'we are Shidine's allies, who knows about the revolution other than us, I'm sure Leehwa told us that Shidine and Renji were waiting for us to discuss it, it couldn't be…!' _thought Launch

"And who informed you that?" asked Launch.

"Narmeen" answered Tasay.

"What! How did she know that, I thought the one who informed the king was Leehwa, but…" Launch sighed and relaxed that she was wrong and Leehwa was a trustful woman. "I can't get all of that into my head, it's confusing!" thought Launch loud. "Ok! Tell me old man, how did Narmeen know about the revolution?" asked Launch.

"I don't know" answered Tasay

"Damn!" swore Launch "Ok, one more question, did you wish for us to be eliminated?" asked Launch with smirk.

"Yes." Answered Tasay.

"Ok! That's what I wanted to hear, not feeling guilt for killing the first minister." Said Launch with smirk and ordered her snakes to bite him in his neck, after she was done, she went out of the room and back to the mentioned place and waited for her friends.

Juuhachigou entered the castle in full speed, no one could follow her or even make her stop, anyone who came in her way was killed in a blink of an eye with tiny poisoned needles that she hides it in her hear. With her speed in running, and speed in throwing the needles; no one was a match to her, she kept going forward until she saw about 30 men in front of her, she stopped in her place, the soldiers were wearing armors, to kill them she has to concentrate and throw the needles in the weak spots, that would work if the number was less, 30 men is beyond her ability, even she was a martial artist, this number could defeat her, she could get 10 or 15 of them but not 30 in the same time. _'Well, I have nothing to loose, at least I'll die with honor' _thought Juuhachigou and launched at the men, but before that a hand grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards a wall into a secret path.

"Where did she go?" shouted the men and started to look for her.

In the path, Juuhachigou waked up from the shock and looked at the man who grabbed her, her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What were you thinking out there? Are you trying to kill yourself? They were more than 30 with armors, are you insane! Even a girl with your abilities can't beat them alone!"

"Brolly!" gasped Juuhachigou.

Raditz was going along with the soldiers, taking information from them, but that wasn't enough, when the soldiers went to the north wing to their prince, he got excited, now he can take more information when he's near to that prince. He entered the wing with three other soldiers and saw that Yamcha was with the prince. _'Damn him, I cant wait until I see him dead, I cant believe that he used a black magic to make himself invisible, wait Yamcha, Bardock will find the anti spell, then a suitable way to kill you.' _Thought Raditz with anger.

"So you want to kill your member team also, that's fine with me, the sooner we get rid of the trashes here, the sooner I'll become the announced king, and I promise you Yamcha, I'll make you the ruler of Briefs swastika valley and Ouji hidden mountain. How that sounds to you?" asked Freiza.

"As you wish my lord" said Yamcha with smirk, "But there is one wish I'd like to ask!" added Yamcha.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" asked Freiza

"I want to kill Vegeta by myself!" answered Yamcha with excite, and Freiza smirked "Yeah why not, hahahahah!"

Raditz got angry from what he heard, but got himself together. _'I'll kill you before that Yamcha!' _thought Raditz with anger.

"Where is my woman? She is late!" said Freiza

"Don't worry my lord, you know women and how much time they need to be ready." Said Yamcha and Freiza laughed "Yeah, you're right"

In the mean time at Narmeen's chamber, Tomma managed to get inside the bedroom, just to find the woman was changing. She startled and shouted for help.

"Don't bother yourself missy, no body will come here, I made sure of that." Said Tomma with smirk.

"How dare you to come into my room while I'm changing, don't you know who I'm I?" said Narmeen who was half naked now.

"No I don't know who are you exactly except a whore for one of the royal pigs in this castle, and don't ask me how did I knew that!" smirked Tomma and pointed to her pair of bracelets. (The bracelets like a special mark hold a royalty sign, show that the woman is a concubine, and it has many colors, each color will define her to whom she belongs.) "And besides, I like the sight!" smirked Tomma more. Narmeen covered herself quickly, "I belong to prince Freiza you fool, now you'll die because you saw what is his only." Said Narmeen angrily.

"Enough whore!" said Tomma and slapped her on her face hard enough to knock her out.

"That's better bitch, I really hate those low bitches women who see themselves high" Tomma put his hand on her head to read her mind, after he finished in few minutes, he stepped backward and got shocked. _'It can't be, I didn't expect that!' _thought Tomma and went out of the wing to find the others.

'_Oh no, I have to warn the others, where are you guys? Vegeta is in deep DANGER!'_

* * *

End of chapter 11. I know I didn't show what happened exactly in the castle before our heroes arrive, but hey you will know it in the next chapter. What Tomma exactly read in Narmeen's mind that freaked him out! What danger is waiting for our heroes? That's also will be known in the next chapter.

Please read and **REVIEW** ! (Pissed off, only readers no reviewers)

Thanx a lot and love u all

Angel…


	12. Beyond all expectations!

**Chapter 12**

Vegeta was walking behind Shidine and Renji, not knowing what danger was approaching them.

"Shidine – sama, we've been walking for more than two hours and I still don't know where we're heading to!" said Vegeta.

"We will head to the mountains; we just have to cross the forest first." Said Shidine.

"Stop!" said Renji nervously and looked around him carefully.

"What is it son?" asked Shidine

Renji drew his sword and said "I don't know exactly, but I feel that we are being watched for a while now!"

Immediately, Shidine and Vegeta drew their swords and looked around them.

"There!" shouted Vegeta and pointed towards a tree and behind it they saw a shadow, suddenly; three spikes were thrown towards them and Vegeta stepped front and dodged them all. The attackers got out of their hide-out and attacked the three of them. Vegeta was about to use his eyes, but something was thrown towards him from the side, it was something like a sack, he protected his head by his arm and the moment the sack hit his arm, it blew up and liquid sprayed with a few drops that went into his eyes.

"AAAHHH!" shouted Vegeta and shut his eyes; he tried to clean his eyes that were burning him right now, while that was happening; one of the attackers hit him on his back head and knocked him out. Vegeta collapsed on the ground and lost conscious.

Tomma was running as fast as he could to the mentioned place to meet Raditz and Launch to inform them about the important piece of information that he read from Narmeen's head.

'_I can't believe what I read in her mind, I have to hurry and tell the others about it otherwise, we'll be late to save Vegeta!' _thought Tomma and ran faster. He was two turns away from the mentioned place when he was stopped by soldiers.

'_Oh shit! Of all the times they appear just now! How annoying!' _thought Tomma annoyed and prepared to draw his sword.

"Stop right there! Leave him to me" a voice came from behind. Tomma looked closely and opened his eyes widely then clinched his teeth. He drew his sword immediately.

"It has been a long time since last time I saw you Tomma, where are your friends? And please don't say you are here by yourself" said Yamcha mockingly then smirked.

Tomma said nothing and Yamcha got angry.

"Where are your damn friends I said!" asked Yamcha angrily "answer me or you'll regret it!" added Yamcha.

"Oh really, show me how I'll regret it, come on bring it on!" said Tomma and with that Yamcha ordered the soldier to attack him and they launched at him at once. They were about ten, Tomma dodged the first five attacks and killed three of them, and the other two were injured very badly. In a blink of an eye, he was hit by an arrow in his right shoulder and slightly lost balance, but that didn't stop him to dodge the other arrows that were coming towards him. In that time, a soldier sneaked and stabbed him on his side. Tomma cried in agony. '_I have to get out of here; I have to tell the others. Silver moon! Iga! Come now!'_ thought Tomma then in full speed, he cut the soldier's head who injured him and used his body to protect himself from the coming arrows. Unluckily, he reached his limit and fell down in pain. '_Its over, I'm doomed!' _thought Tomma sadly _'sorry Vegeta I couldn't help you, please stay alive!' _and closed his eyes ready for his destiny.

"Stop!" ordered Yamcha and the remaining soldiers did that. He went towards him until he was in front of him. He looked down at him and smirked.

"Look at you; you're in very bad shape. Just tell me why you are here and where are your friends? And yes what is your plan? Come on tell me!" said Yamcha but heard nothing. He got angry and kicked his injured side. Tomma cried in agony and closed his eyes, clinched on his teeth and held his side hardly then mumbled something.

"What did you say?" asked Yamcha and knelt to his knees to hear him well.

"I said fuck you!" hissed Tomma and with his left hand, he cut through Yamcha's chest very deeply, it was a lethal cut that killed him. The soldiers gasped in surprise and ran to finish him off. Just in that time, Silver moon the wolf and Iga the hawk appeared and attacked the soldiers, they got afraid and retreated. Silver moon took Tomma and went out of the palace to the forest.

'_Thank you my friend, you saved my live!' _said Tomma mentally to the wolf and lost conscious.

"He's late! Do you think he's alright?" asked Launch.

"I hope so; we'll wait for him for another ten minutes. If he doesn't appear, we'll go back." Said Raditz and Launch nodded.

"By the way Raditz, I noticed that you and Tomma are not speaking with Anahita! Is something wrong?" asked Launch.

"She was a spy for Yamcha and thanks to her, two of our friends were killed." Hissed Raditz

"Why don't you put that behind you, all of us made mistakes. Don't blame her Raditz, she went through hell and was forced to do that to save her sister." Said Launch.

"Well honey, I don't care. I hope she disappears from our sight as soon as possible. She's making Bardock weak and unwise." Said Raditz.

"But Raditz sh" Raditz cut her talking off while putting his finger on her lips. "Please honey, drop it, I really don't want to talk about her" said Raditz. She accepted that and dropped the subject.

"Time's up! We've waited long enough, if he came, he'll know the way back, now lets go!" said Raditz and they went back to Renji's house in the forest.

In the mean time at the house, Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Bardock, Anahita and Leehwa were waiting for Launch, Raditz and Tomma to arrive. Bardock was coughing blood and Anahita was concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked Bulma.

"Aha... please don't worry about me." Answered Bardock.

"You look bad, don't lie to us, the poison has spread through your body, you are alive because of the sensu beans, it's only a matter of time and you will be gone. Confess it Bardock; you are dying." Said Goku annoyingly.

"I said don't worry about me!" said Bardock angrily. "have any of you seen Juuhachigou?" asked Bardock and all of them answered no.

"I have to go and look for her, she's been out for a long time now, I'm afraid she's in trouble." Said Bardock and tried to stand up.

"Stay right in your place and don't stand up Bardock! You are in no shape to get up and do anything. I'll go and look for her." Said Bulma. Immediately, Goku stood up "Bulma – chan, I'll go with you!" said Goku.

"No! If you didn't notice, Launch and the others are late, so some of us must go and see what's wrong. Also; as we all can see, Bardock can't move, so someone must stay with him and someone else must guard the place." Said Bulma.

"But milady, its dangerous for you to go out there alone!" said Chichi.

"I'll be fine, now! Leehwa will go with Chichi to look for Launch and the others since she knows the palace well. Goku will guard the place and Anahita will look after Bardock. Is that clear?" said Bulma and they nodded.

"Ok, let's go! And everyone please be careful!" said Bulma and they went.

After half an hour of the attack in the forest, Vegeta opened his eyes, he tried to focus on his surrounding.

'_What happened? All I can remember was that we were attacked and I was thrown with a sack not to let me use my eyes, and then nothing' _thought Vegeta. He tried to move but couldn't, he looked to his sides to see that he was tied up by chains and he was in a cave, he tried to free himself, but couldn't.

"Anybody there?" shouted Vegeta and heard nothing except for his voice echo. After a few minutes, he felt cold, very cold and noticed that he was topless and his top was beside him to the left.

_'Damn; I'm topless. Its cold out here' _thought Vegeta and then opened his eyes widely '_damn; now what! If I do nothing I'll freeze here to death!' _thought Vegeta. He tried to free himself one more time but no use, he felt very cold and it was now very painful.

"Anybody there! Please help!" shouted Vegeta and nobody answered him. He moved his legs to his chest to gain heat as much as he can and waited for his destiny. Unluckily; his energy was leaving his body slowly slowly and it was only a matter of time to loose heat completely and freeze to death.

In Renji's house, Bardock was coughing more blood, Anahita started to cry and Bardock held her face and looked at her.

"Don't cry baby. I promised you before that I'll find the antidote before I die and save you." Said Bardock.

"But I don't want to lose you, if you can't make it, then I don't want to live, I want to die with you!" cried Anahita and Bardock hugged her. Goku was looking towards them from the tip of his eyes then he sighed and stood up.

"Anahita! Can I have a word with you?" asked Goku.

Anahita startled and stood up "yeah, sure, why not." Answered Anahita "I'll be back soon" she told Bardock and followed Goku outside the house.

"How can I help you Goku?" asked Anahita innocently. Suddenly, Goku held her from her shoulders and pushed her to a tree, she startled from what happened just now and looked towards Goku who was looking at her strangely.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" said Anahita loudly and started to panic when she saw the lust in his eyes. Goku tried to kiss her but she resisted very hard and kicked him onto his manhood to free herself, but before she manage to escape, he caught her legs making her fall down. Goku now was above her, she couldn't move and started to cry that she can't do anything to stop him from raping her.

"Why aren't you calling him for help?" asked Goku calmly.

Anahita startled of what he said just now, he wasn't moving, he wasn't raping her, he was just holding her solidly.

"Because I don't want to cause him pain more than I did to him before!" answered Anahita boldly.

"So you want to tell me that you love him?" asked Goku

"YES, YES I do!" shouted Anahita and with that Goku smiled and got off of her. "I'm sorry that I treated you like that, and I'm sorry for what I did now, I just wanted to be sure of something and now I am." Said Goku and Anahita nodded.

"To be honest, when I saw you enter the house with the Oujis I got surprised. By the way, how's Noora?" asked Goku

Anahita was hurt when she heard Noora's name. "She died" she answered with pain.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought Yamcha – sama gave you the antidote." Said Goku uncomfortably.

"No, he didn't and he'll pay for what he did to me and my sister, I swear to god that I wont relax until I see him dead!" hissed Anahita.

Goku smiled nervously of what she said and then closed his eyes.

"I heard Piccolo once said that the only antidote for his poison is another poison, but he also said that poison either saves you or kills you." Said Goku. Anahita listened carefully to him as he continued talking "he's poisoned, and your body now releases poison. It's your choice to take the risk." Finished Goku.

"What do you mean by all of that?" asked Anahita

"I mean you can save him by your poison." Answered Goku. She held his shoulders hardly "how can I save him Goku? Tell me!" said Anahita loudly.

Goku blushed and looked away "by making love to him and when you get aroused, make sure to breathe into his face, at that moment, your breath is poisoned, then kiss him!" said Goku very fast and got away from her. Anahita opened her mouth widely and blushed, she went inside the house and closed the door behind her and walked towards Bardock while remembering Goku's words '_it's your choice to take the risk. Either it saves him or kills him'_ she made up her mind and stood in front of him. She took off her clothes and knelt down to take his hand and placed it on her breast. Bardock woke up and startled from the view before him.

"Anahita, what are you doing?" asked Bardock

'_As I know him, if I tell him this way I'll save him, then his pride wont allow him to do it' _thought Anahita, then she said "Goku told me this way you can save me" lied Anahita. Bardock thought about what she said _'she's lying, she wants to save me' _and suddenly he remembered what he read in Nobunaga book about poison destroys poison. _'wait a minute; this is how it works, this way I really can save her and myself' _thought Bardock and proceeded his doing, he made love to her and when she felt that she's fully aroused, she breathed into his face and kissed him on his lips and he kissed her back, then suddenly he opened his eyes in pain and fell down. Anahita looked at him and panicked, she shouted his name several times but he didn't answer.

"NOOOO!" cried Anahita and Goku came inside the house, he threw some clothes he found on Anahita and looked at Bardock.

"Stop crying, he's not dead, he only lost conscious." Shouted Goku. "Now, get some clothes on!" added Goku and she nodded.

Bulma was near the mountains '_where did she go?' _thought Bulma and went deeper until she was standing at the bottom of the mountain, that's when she heard a weak voice coming from the top.

"Vegeta!" whispered Bulma and hurried to climb the mountain, while she was climbing, she felt the cold wind hitting her back; she continued climbing until she noticed a cave. _'I'm sure I heard Vegeta's voice'_ thought Bulma and went towards the cave. She stood in front of it and looked through it carefully just to see a shadow like a man inside and it seemed that he was chained up. She put her hand on her chest and went inside carefully until she saw the man. She gasped after she recognized who he was and hurried to him, he was no one but Vegeta. She tried to wake him up.

"Vegeta, Vegeta! Wake up, please wake up, I can't lose you, wake up!" called Bulma while shaking him, she tired to free him, but couldn't, he was very cold, his color was very pale and his lips turned blue, he opened his eyes heavily and looked at her "Bulma….. You are my angel" whispered Vegeta. Bulma took his top to cover him as much as she can.

"C... Cold , v .. very cold" whispered Vegeta shakily. She tried once more to free him by using a pin from her hair and luckily, she freed him from his chains, then she laid him down and covered him by his top, that wasn't working well, he was still cold, then she realized how to warm him up, she hugged him very hardly.

"I'll warm you up by my body, take as much as heat as you can" said Bulma kindly, after a couple of minutes, she took his top and put it under his back, then opened her top from front and hugged him so their skins would touch directly, she touched his arms with her hands and moving them up and down, she did the same thing to his legs by her legs, then moved her body up and down to gain him heat, she noticed that his color came back to normal and she smiled.

"Are you trying to arouse me or gain me heat?" said Vegeta playfully.

"Is that making any differences?" answered Bulma while blushing and kept her doing.

"No. And it's not cold any more." Said Vegeta.

"I know, because our bodies are giving heat to each other." Said Bulma and then she giggled.

"Oh god, what have you done to me? You can't leave me like this could you?" said Vegeta playfully.

Bulma blushed and stopped moving "I guess I can't" whispered Bulma. Vegeta cupped her face and couldn't control his emotions any longer; he crushed her lips to his, "I'll fight the world if I have to make you my wife!" breathed Vegeta deeply as he rolled her to her back and was above her. "I will have you as my mate, no matter what the cost has to be." Said Vegeta while staring at her and looking in her eyes with passion. She smiled when he made his vows, "Please do not fight in my name; I want nothing except to live in peace with you." Whispered Bulma. He kissed her one more time and looked at her "I'll give you that" said Vegeta while running his hands over her breast. "You will be my wife, bear our children, I will settle for no less. I want you to be mine forever." Said Vegeta.

She closed her eyes so that her tears would not flow out, "I'm already yours for a long time, and you know that" said Bulma and that brought a smile to both of them, he leaned to place his lips on hers for a kiss. She kissed him back then pulled away to remove her garment and being completely naked to allow the man above her several long seconds to take in her beauty. "You are beautiful" whispered Vegeta and began a tender assault on her chest. Running his lips over her skin, Vegeta put one hand a top of one breast and his lips arrived at her other breast to taste it more intimately.

Bulma arched her back and interlaced her fingers throughout Vegeta's hair with a moan. She felt tears in her eyes. Vegeta looked at her "do you want me to stop?" asked Vegeta huskily, that question made Bulma to jolt from her daze. "No, but know I feel happier than ever" said Bulma and wiped out her tears and wrapped her fingers around his neck. "I love you Vegeta" she slid her hands down to release his pants. Pulling his garment down, she smiled as she locked eyes with him "Be my mate, my only" whispered Bulma. With that Vegeta pressed his lips against Bulma's as he savagely finished removing what was left of his clothing until there was nothing left between them but the mutual desire to become one. Vegeta raised his body just slightly, so he could once more prepare himself to enter her. "I want to make love to you" and with those words, Vegeta plunged into her liquid warmth, he was her first, her lover, her mate and would be her only. As soon as the initial pain of his invasion subsided, Bulma slowly began to rock her hips in rhythm with Vegeta. Swiftly he plunged into her body, and dragged out just to the tip of her entrance before sinking into her again. They cried each other's name and came together.

Exhausted, Vegeta had collapsed atop of Bulma after spilling his seed deep within her womb. He thought of her carrying his child in his mind. In fact, a part of him hoped they had conceived a child together. Nothing he imagined could please him more than to see her swollen belly, knowing inside her was their child.

Rolling to the side, he looked at her and touched her cheeks, "how do you feel?" asked Vegeta with passion. "I don't think I have ever felt better," she whispered happily as she brushed her lips against his. "Take me again" whispered Bulma. "Let go Bulma, you'll be sore tomorrow" said Vegeta and smiled. He laid her next to him and pressed her against his chest protectively. _'You're mine forever, I love you'_ thought Vegeta. He had the one he loved, mind, body and soul, and he was never going to let her go. He has to fight for her, to fight for them, and bring peace in any cost.

Brolly waited for the soldiers to leave and when he was sure of that, he took Juuhachigou's hand and came out of their hidden spot and ran out of the palace.

"Where are we going?" asked Juuhachigou

"To where Vegeta and the others are staying!" answered Brolly "or did you assume that I didn't know that!" added Brolly, Juuhachigou said nothing and kept running.

"Where are they?" asked Brolly

"In the east of the forest, there is a house, an old house kind of, and we are staying there with the Briefs" answered Juuhachigou

"With the Briefs, that's interesting!" said Brolly.

They were running in the forest now, but Brolly stopped all of a sudden and hid behind a tree with Juuhachigou.

"What's wrong?" whispered Juuhachigou

"I smell blood!" whispered Brolly back; he concentrated while closing his eyes to locate the exact way where the smell is coming from.

"Come, this way!" said Brolly and went to the west of the forest. They were running fast but carefully until they spotted an injured man with a wolf which was licking his wounds and a hawk sitting on a branch nearby them.

"TOMMAA!" shouted Juuhachigou and ran towards him and Brolly ran after her. She knelt before him to check on him.

"Tomma, Tomma, are you alright? Talk to me!" said Juuhachigou.

"Ahh, its you Juuhachigou, oh boy I'm so glad to see you." Said Tomma and smiled weakly.

"Please, don't talk, let me attend on you." Said Juuhachigou

"No, we have to save Vegeta! He's in deep danger, he'll die frozen in a cave in the mountains, they will leave him there to die, freeze to death, we have to hurry before its too late!" said Tomma and gasped for air.

"What are you talking about?" asked Juuhachigou panicky.

"I read Narmeen's mind, I saw that in her mind, we have to..." and he lost conscious.

"Tomma, Tomma!" called Juuhachigou to wake him up but with no use.

"He lost conscious, it's useless to wake him up now, listen! Go to the house and take Tomma with you, I'll go and find Vegeta and get him back." Said Brolly

"But you don't know the way back!" said Juuhachigou

"It will take some time to get back, but the smell of his blood will lead me the way, now go!" said Brolly and went towards the mountain and Juuhachigou went back to the house taking Tomma with her.

After Vegeta and Bulma made love to each other, Vegeta heard voices from outside; he put on his clothes and told Bulma to put on her clothes too. He stepped forward to check, he was out of weapons, he can't do anything except for using magic, his eyes; so he stood in the middle of the cave and closed his eyes preparing for any attack might come. Suddenly, four soldiers came into the cave and they were shocked when they saw Vegeta was standing there and not chained up.

"What? Surprised to see me unchained?" mocked Vegeta then smirked, they drew their swords and launched at him. Vegeta opened his eyes and it turned green with a glow making the air heavy while that, two of the soldiers killed themselves and two were still standing in their places. Their eyes were opened and their bodies were shaking like they were afraid or something.

"They don't move of fear, I know that technique, it belongs to no one but…"

"But me!" said Brolly and threw four spikes to the soldiers in lethal points to finish them.

"I'm glad that you are safe Vegeta – sama" said Brolly

"Brolly, I can't believe my eyes, where were you all this time? You even left without saying goodbye!" said Vegeta happily.

"Well Vegeta – sama, I had my reasons" said Brolly, then he noticed Bulma.

"So, she came here first and saved you!" said Brolly while pointing to her, she came out from the dark and stood beside Vegeta.

"You are Ouji? I wonder why your face wasn't strange to me, I saw you before with Vegeta – sama." Said Bulma.

"Bulma – sama! Oh please forgive my rudeness, I didn't place you well!" said Brolly while bowing.

"Ok, we have to go and find the others." said Vegeta

"Follow me, I know where they are!' said Bulma

"Lead the way Bulma – sama, and if we get lost I know how to get us to them." He smirked. All of them laughed and went after her.

Yamcha was placed on a bed by Freiza's order, four soldiers were keeping an eye oh him, suddenly; they heard strange voices from Yamcha's body and one of the soldiers went to inform Freiza. After few minutes, Freiza came to the room

"What happened?" asked Freiza

"Freiza – sama, the voices getting louder and louder!" said one of them.

Yamcha's body started to move, all of them stepped back in fear except for Freiza who went towards him to uncover Yamcha's body to see what was happening exactly, then he stepped back and waited to see what would happen. There was something inside his body that was moving and it was now healing the wounds in his chest until it healed completely like he was never injured before, after that, the thing went towards his left chest were his heart is located and gave him an electric shock several times until his heart started to beat once again and the veins were full of blood, just at that moment, Yamcha opened his eyes and breathed, then got up and gasped. He touched his chest then smirked when he realized the wound was healed.

"Welcome back Yamcha, that was an interesting technique like what I have been told, even better!" said Freiza

"Thank you Freiza – sama, I didn't know that you were aware of my technique!" said Yamcha

"There is someone I want you to see, and believe me, he's very useful to us, and did I mentioned that he is the one who told me about your technique!" said Freiza with smirk.

"Oh really, I can't wait to see that guy, heheheh, as you wish my lord." Said Yamcha and they waited for that person in the throne room.

Leehwa and Chichi were near the palace when they noticed Raditz and Launch.

"Why you are here?" asked Raditz

"You were late, so Bulma – sama told us to look for you, by the way, where is Tomma?" asked Chichi and Raditz shook his head without knowing.

"Don't worry about Tomma, he's a wise guy, he won't throw himself to jeopardy, he'll be back." Said Raditz.

"Like I care if he'll be alright" said Chichi annoyingly and Raditz stared at her angrily. "Ok then, let's go back to the house" said Leehwa, they nodded and went back.

They arrived at the house and saw Goku was waiting outside smiling. Chichi ran to him "why are you smiling honey?" asked Chichi.

"We need Bardock for our battle at his full energy, and I think I gave him the antidote that was before his eyes and couldn't see it, he's unconscious now, but he'll be fine and get up soon." Explained Goku.

"I can't imagine one of you Briefs saved one of us, I don't know what to say except thank you" said Raditz and offered to shake his hand. Goku looked away and said "don't thank me, I did nothing, if you want to thank anyone, thank Anahita, without her the antidote was useless, she saved your friend's life." Raditz looked at him in surprise; he didn't expect to hear that.

"I told you, she's not a bad person like you and Tomma think" whispered Launch to his ear while holding his hand. Raditz looked at her then looked away. All of them entered and saw that Anahita was taking care of Bardock. Raditz approached her and said thank you and went back to sit with Launch, that made Anahita smile.

"Where's Bulma? Didn't she come back yet?" asked Chichi

"Not yet" answered Goku and in that moment they heard voices from outside and immediately, Goku and Raditz drew their swords, the door was opened and Juuhachigou entered, they sighed and put their swords into their sheaths.

"I need help guys, Tomma got injured very badly!" said Juuhachigou and Raditz hurried outside and carried him then laid him down.

"Here! Give him this, it's the last piece!" said Anahita after she got the sensu bean out of its sack and gave it to Raditz who took it gladly and gave it to Tomma. It took only few seconds and it started to give its affects and Tomma's wounds started to heal completely. They were all surprised of how the magic beans work.

"Don't tell me this way Vegeta was healed from my attack!" said Goku with wonder.

"Yup, the magical herbs weren't working fast, and we didn't know about these beans until Bardock told us about it and we went back, that's why we were late to reach to the capital this morning." Said Raditz

'_Heh, I have to concentrate more next time with my attack to finish the enemy, I have to perfect it and make it my ultimate attack'_ thought Goku.

Tomma woke up and stood to check on himself then he smirked "I'm healed" said Tomma happily and they felt happy for him. Bardock started to gain conscious, he opened his eyes and saw everyone was happy, he stood up as well. In that time, the door was opened and all of them quieted down and looked towards it and prepared for anything could happen. Bulma entered "I see all of you here. I'm glad you came back safely Juuhachigou, since I went to look out for you and turned out to get Vegeta with me instead of you." Said Bulma happily.

"Is he safe? I told Juuhachigou to go and look for him" said Tomma concerned when he didn't see Vegeta.

"I'm alright Tomma" said Vegeta while entering the house and after him came Brolly.

"BROLLY!" shouted all of Tomma, Raditz and Bardock and they ran to him.

"What happened to you Vegeta? And where are Shidine – sama and Renji – sama?" asked Leehwa.

Vegeta looked at her and said "I don't know exactly, maybe they took them somewhere or in worse case they were killed" said Vegeta

They were quiet and Leehwa felt sad.

"While I was chained up, something came to my mind…. You know what; forget about it, I was in a bad shape and not thinking well. I'm sure I was hallucinating while I was freezing." Said Vegeta. They nodded to him

"I say we have to be double careful now and trust no one." Said Bardock and all of them agreed to that.

Vegeta didn't like the idea that came to his mind earlier, but what if it was true, then it will be a disaster, he has to be prepared for everything, he went to sit in the back to think and Bardock joined him.

"What were you thinking out there when you were alone?" asked Bardock.

"I'm not sure yet, when I'm sure, I'll tell you everything" answered Vegeta.

"Is it Yamcha?" wondered Bardock

"Yamcha! No, I don't think so, I'm afraid it's something bigger than that." Said Vegeta.

Bardock nodded and rose to leave him alone.

Raditz and Launch were sitting next to each other and holding each other's hands, Launch rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes "I want to sit like this forever" said Launch. Raditz held her protectively and said "me too love". While that Juuhachigou was watching them from her place and looked away in pain, she looked around her and felt bad about herself. '_all of them have someone, except for me'_ Juuhachigou couldn't continue thinking like that anymore, it was very painful to her, she put her hands on her head '_I'm alone, why am I still alive, I cant get Raditz back, I lost him forever, I'm alone, I don't want to live anymore, its very painful, no one wants me or needs me'_ thought Juuhachigou and while she was in deep thought, Brolly was watching her, he saw the pain in her eyes before, and now it was the same pain, he felt pity for her.

After half an hour, Vegeta stood up and looked at everyone, "Look everyone! we all seek for peace, so, if we want it, then we have to fight for it, I suggest to go to the palace and find the truth even if it was ugly, its our right, but before that we have to know how we can kill Yamcha, the others we can handle them by our abilities, and as all of you know, Brolly is the second best in our clan, and with his ability, the victory will be ours. All of you prepare for the battle, we'll leave at sunset, now people, do what ever you want!" said Vegeta and all of them got excited.

Bardock got his book out and tried to find how can they destroy Thurudax and while he was searching, Goku came towards him

"I'm glad that you accepted Anahita's help to save yourself, but I'll be more grateful if you find out how to save her!" said Goku

"We saved each other, the book said poison destroys poison, it was in our hand, but blind to see it until you told her how can we use it. Thank you." Said Bardock and Goku blinked.

"Now, if you can excuse me, I have a work to do!" smiled Bardock and Goku left to train for the few hours they have to make his attack lethal and perfect.

Raditz went to Tomma, "I think I'm going to use my other technique" said Raditz

"Yeah, me too" said Tomma and smirked.

Brolly looked at Juuhachigou and saw her putting numerous needles into her hair and stitched it also onto her arms then smirked _'what a girl, her spirit is like a tiger_' thought Brolly.

Chichi drew a star with five heads inside a circle and wrote her spell vertically from the heads to inside until the five lines met in a point in the middle. She took a knife and cut her finger so few drops of her blood would drop in the middle. She tangled her fingers and put her hand in front of her and mumbled her spell, all of the writings went inside her and she was ready now.

Bardock closed his book and smirked _'now Yamcha, you're doomed!'_ thought Bardock.

All of them were ready and waited for the sunset to Rock and Roll.

Near the sunset, at the palace, a soldier came inside the throne room and informed Freiza to his ear that the waited person has arrived. Freiza nodded and ordered the soldier to let him come to the throne room.

"Yamcha – sama, our man has arrived!" said Freiza happily.

"I can't wait to meet him my lord!" said Yamcha.

The throne room was opened and Narmeen came inside first "Narmeen, my love, where were you all this time? You came just in time, our guy has arrived." Said Freiza and offered her to come and sit next to him. Narmeen bowed in respect then rose, "I'm sorry my lord, but an annoying accident kept me from coming earlier, I'll tell you about it later in our chamber my lord." Said Narmeen and went to sit next to him.

After few minutes, in front of the throne door, a soldier said "Lord Freiza is waiting for you sire, please get in" and opened the door for him. He entered the throne room and bowed.

"Sorry for the delay Freiza – sama, but it seems we had a small problem to handle, and I'm afraid that it isn't finished yet." He raised and threw a dagger into Freiza's throat and killed him. Narmeen screamed and went to Freiza. Yamcha stood in surprise and opened his eyes widely; he couldn't believe what he saw before him just now.

"Shidine – sama!" said Yamcha in surprise.

* * *

End of chapter 12. What do you think? Please read and review... 

Love you all,

Angel.


	13. How it all Began!

Chapter 13

"Shidine – sama!" said Yamcha in surprise.  
"I see. You didn't expect me to be here right now, what can we say? It's the fate." Smirked Shidine and looked towards Narmeen.  
"Y you killed him, how could you? He did everything you told him to do, and yet you killed him! WHY?" cried Narmeen while holding Freiza. "You'll pay for this! GUARDS!" shouted Narmeen.  
"Hehehehe, it's useless to shout dear, they are my men, and their loyalty is for me. Guards, take her to her chamber and be sure she stays there until I come to her." ordered Shidine and they took her to her chamber.

Shidine walked towards Yamcha and put his hand on Yamcha's shoulder, "So you are Babidi's son, he was always reticent about you, for years I thought you really were dead." Said Shidine.  
"How did you know that?" said Yamcha  
"The great Thurudax, he wouldn't give that to anyone but himself or his son. The way he was reticent and protective about you was full of suspense. I just knew, he just gave you his great power as a black witch, it's a forbidden technique. When Freiza told me about your technique, I knew that you are Babidi's son. I wanted him to be by my side in this time, but I think you will place him right?" said Shidine and Yamcha nodded.

"Now, let's go and talk." Said Shidine and Yamcha walked behind him. "Oh yes, can anyone clean this trash?" said Shidine sarcastically while pointing to Freiza's corpse.

After they talked about the new situation, Shidine went to Narmeen's chamber, he ordered to open the door to get inside, he didn't find her, so he looked for her in the inner room to find her collapsed on her bed crying. He sat next to her on the bed and brushed her hair by his hands.

"Leave me alone, you monster. You killed the man I love!" sobbed Narmeen.  
"Oh, you can't tell me that you loved that fool, you loved his position, so you can have power, and I can give you that if you accept to be my queen." Said Shidine calmly and waited for her answer. Narmeen startled from what she heard just now and looked at him _'your queen!'_ thought Narmeen unbelievably and Shidine felt that she was confused.  
"I fell in love with you the first day I saw you, that's why I kept you alive, now be my queen, my woman, my lover, my wife!" with that he took her and made love to her, and while that Narmeen was crying inside aloud.

After one hour of the sunset, Vegeta and the others arrived near the palace. "Remember, stick to the plan, we will meet in the throne room after 15 minutes, be careful all of you and weaken the enemy as much as you can! I believe in you all" whispered Vegeta and all of them nodded. Vegeta nodded back and all of them left for their battle.  
Vegeta's team divided into four teams, Vegeta, Bulma, Bardock and Anahita went to the north wing of the palace and Raditz, Launch and Leehwa went to the west wing of the palace while Goku, Chichi and Tomma went to the east wing of the palace and Brolly with Juuhachigou went to the south wing of the palace. They have to weaken the enemy until they reach the throne room where they expect to find Yamcha and Freiza there. They don't know about Freiza's murder yet.

First of all, they all sneaked in to the palace garden of their own sides of the palace without any noise, like ghosts they entered the palace. At the north side; all of Vegeta, Bulma, Bardock and Anahita were running as fast as they can and killing who ever gets in their way quietly. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped in his place.  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" asked Bulma, Vegeta said nothing and kept looking at the path.  
"Yes Vegeta – sama, there is something not right out there and it's rotten." Said Bardock. The two women looked at each other in confusion then to their men. "What is it?" asked Anahita  
"Every thing is easy, don't you think so? I mean we were running forward and saw nobody except for few. It's abnormal during war time." Said Bardock while putting his fingers on his chin.  
"How can it be abnormal? I mean we sneaked in here!" said Bulma.  
"There are not enough guards in a time like this. It's suspicious!" said Vegeta "Bulma, stay behind me!" added Vegeta while pushing Bulma behind him and held his sword possessively then advanced. Bardock did the same thing with Anahita. They kept walking carefully until they reached the throne door.  
"You were right! It was really easy to reach here." Said Bardock sarcastically " I wonder what is waiting for us in there! Well; we can know if we went inside don't you think?" added Bardock and tried to open the door by pushing it.

Bulma heard something odd "Look out!" shouted Bulma and suddenly; tens of swords came out of the side walls towards Bardock and in a blink of an eye, he dodged it all.

"Ohhhhhh! That was dangerous" said Bardock while wiping his sweat from his forehead, he looked to his team members to see that Bulma was opening her mouth disbelievingly and Anahita sounds like she had a heart attack. "What's wrong honey? It's like you had a heart attack." Said Bardock.  
"How can you be so calm about it, it almost killed you dammit!" said Anahita angrily.  
"In sword techniques, there is no one can surpass his speed and skills, he can even see in blind dark like if there is a light out there, so don't worry about him." Said Vegeta calmly and they nodded in surprise. After they passed the trapped door, they were in the throne room, but that was more suspicion because there was no one there.

"Ok that's strange! Can any one tell me where everybody is? Hello! At least where are the guards?" said Bardock while looking around.  
_'Why do I have these feelings, something is not right, I can feel it!'_ thought Vegeta and looked towards Bardock who looked serious all of sudden and nodded to Vegeta.

"Prepare for what would happen now!" whispered Bardock while looking around and tightened his held to his sword and there, behind the throne, Shidine and Yamcha came out! Both Vegeta and Bardock opened their eyes surprised not believing what they just saw. Then they realized that the soldiers came into the throne room and they were about sixty men.

"Shidine – sama! What's the meaning of all of this?" hissed Bardock and Vegeta can't believe what is happening.

_'Shidine – sama! It can't be! So every bad feeling I had before was true, he deceived us, but when!'_ thought Vegeta and clinched on his teeth angrily.

"Tell me Shidine, When?" asked Vegeta angrily.  
"Oh hoooo, Shidine only! You're not placing me well brat" smirked Shidine.  
"JUST ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" shouted Vegeta angrily.

"How dare you talking to Shidine – sama this way! You'll pay dearly you animal!" said Yamcha and drew his sword.  
"Shut up you fool and stay where you are or you'll regret it!" said Bardock while pointing his sword towards Yamcha, and the soldiers held their swords and advanced one step towards them ready to take the order of killing them.  
"Really! Why don't you give a shot and see if I'm going to regret it" said Yamcha with smirk.

"Stop it! I think I'll give Vegeta his last wish and tell him every thing before he dies, its his right to know because he is a part of it like every one else, hehehehe" said Shidine while smirking a big smirk. "Please have a seat all of you!" added Shidine sarcastically.  
"We're fine like this!" said Bardock angrily and looked around him to see they were surrounded by the soldiers.  
"Heh, you must be kidding me! Do you really think that these men can stop us?" said Bardock sarcastically while waving his hand.

"Save your men Shidine, if we want to escape, your men can't stop us and you know that." Added Bardock

"Like I'll let you run away!" said Yamcha.  
"Face it Yamcha, you can't stop us, even you are now an imm"  
"That's enough Bardock, now I want to listen to him." Said Vegeta after he cut off Bardock's talk and looked towards Shidine.

"Very well, just listen carefully because I'm not repeating any thing. Emmm, where should I begin?" Said Shidine while putting his fingers on his chin.

"Dammit Shidine just tell us from the beginning!" said Bardock.  
He looked at them and smirked then started to tell them the story from the beginning.

"Every thing started before your birth, as all of you know, I'm Cold's relative, when our grand grandfather was the king, and he wished the branch family to take the rule. But it was against the law because there was the head branch and therefore, they took the rule after the king had died. The branch family accepted that until they crowned Cold as a king. He insulted the branch family in public, he even didn't put me as his first minister like all the kings did before, I couldn't stand it, but I waited until he got two sons, and realized the difference between the two of them later on. There, I put my plan, my ultimate plan, I knew if I have patience, I'll get what I want, so I waited for years to see this moment, and what remains is some rubbish that I have to get rid of" explained Shidine.

"I assume that rubbish would be us right?" asked Bardock.  
"Ok, you didn't tell us what all of that has to do with us? I mean, its politics, and we are warriors." Said Bardock  
"Bardock is right, I want to know the whole truth." Said Vegeta.

"As you wish, but I'm going to warn you, you'll not like it." Said Shidine sarcastically. Both Vegeta and Bardock clinched their teeth tightly.  
"Ok, let's continue. There was a huge difference between Freiza and Cooler mentally, so I took that as an advantage, and thought about a plan for that advantage, until I realized that I can use the war between the Oujis and the Briefs and put it into my hand. First of all, I had to make the two leaders trust me, so I put the peace treaty for the two clans, and while that I was spying on both of them, then I realized that I can use someone to help me out and that one was Babidi the great Black Wizard. It was a disadvantage for me to make the two clans in peace and forget about their hate, so I ordered Babidi to do something for me which he did it gladly because he hated the Oujis so much. I learned many things about that wizard, I knew his powers, and also I knew about his weak point, and that was the white witch. She was a threat to my plan, so I decided to terminate her and in the same time to plant a grudge between the two clans. On the same day that I made the two clans to sign on the peace treaty, I got rid of that threat and got what I wanted from that." Expounded Shidine with smirk.

"You are the one who killed my mother, you bastard. How could you?" said Bulma and she was burned with anger, then got sad of what she heard about her mother.

"Yes Bulma – chan, I killed Sue, and made your father thinks that Old Vegeta did it and vise versa." Said Shidine calmly.  
"Every thing was going on according to the plan until you two loved each other and decided to end the war permanently by marriage. That's when I moved to plan B, I started to manipulate Cold, I sent Genu for that purpose until he decided to take you and bet on his two sons to choose the crown prince, and everything went perfectly right, the two clans unleashed their war again, and hated each other. But the thing that I wasn't expecting is that you two could be together again. That's why I decided to kill you all. Honestly, I really wanted to keep you to be my soldiers, but when things turned out like that I preferred to eliminate you all. And like you see, first of all, I convinced Narmeen to talk to Freiza and convince him to kill cooler by a poison which can't be tracked, the affect comes after one day exactly. And how lame! That poison can be found only in Ouji Hidden Mountain. And with that I made the brother kill his own blood. But, unfortunately; after Cooler's death, a soldier knew that he was poisoned. I really don't know how he knew that." Wondered Shidine.

"Like you said, the poison can be found only in Ouji Hidden Mountain, that soldier is from Ouji clan, that's why he knew how the prince died." Said Anahita.

"Emmmm, if you think about it, you should be right girl, oh boy that soldier gave me a lot of trouble, they even started to investigate." Said Shidine carelessly.  
"Any how, after that, in the same day you arrived here, I killed Cold by strangling him to death. Unfortunately, a slave saw me doing that so I threw a spike to her but didn't check on her death. And it seems that she survived and told the soldiers, I mean the royal guards and they started to chase after me, but the Oujis killed them all. The remains are my soldiers. And finally, I killed Freiza, and cleared everything as I wanted to be. I thought you died in the cave Vegeta, but now I know who saved you." Said Shidine while looking at Bulma and she got scared and hid behind Vegeta.

"So, I was right after all, the men in the forest were aiming my eyes, they knew exactly what I'm going to do, you told them, now I got every thing," said Vegeta and Shidine smirked.

"Why didn't you kill Yamcha, oh yes, that thing, Thurudax, its inside him, Babidi gave it to him, there is something I know about black wizards, they don't give their great powers to strangers, so Yamcha is his son, am I right?" asked Bardock and Yamcha Smirked.

"I can't believe it, you are Babidi's son! To think about it, I found him killed, don't tell me you killed your own father, you bastard! You are not a human, you're a monster! and I won't relax until I see you dead for what you did to my SISTER AND MEEEE!" shouted Anahita and Yamcha smirked again.

"Hehehehehe, you have a lot of enemies Yamcha. Be careful of the women, they are strange creature, today they love you and tomorrow they want to kill you." Said Shidine sarcastically.  
"Now I told you everything you want to know, allow me to kill you Vegeta Ouji, you and your comrades. I promise I'll give you a quick death that none of you could feel." Said Shidine.

"Heheheheh! Like I said before, you must be kidding us if you really think that you can kill us by them." Said Bardock sarcastically while pointing to the soldiers.  
"Bardock is right, and you know what, we can kill you all in a blink of an eye!" said Vegeta.

"That's true if I allowed you to use your eyes, and that would not happen." Said Shidine.

"Oh really, do you think you can trick me with the same trick again? And you really think it's only my eyes which you can stop me? Heh, we'll see about it, take a shot and make my day and you will know from what Ouji men made of!" said Vegeta while smirking. "And one more thing Shidine, I know who is my enemy now and I know what Yamcha can do, but you don't know what my men and I can do." Said Vegeta

"Yes, Vegeta – sama is right, and one more thing Yamcha, Thurudax cant save you from the death claws tonight, because I'm going to send you straight to hell!" said Bardock and took out Nobunaga book out of his pocket and prepared for the battle. Vegeta closed his eyes and remained calm preparing for his ultimate attack leaving Bulma and Anahita behind them nervous, while the soldiers preparing to throw the medicine to blind Vegeta temporary!

* * *

End of chapter 13. I know, I know it's shorter than the others, but I wanted to clear out what happened in the palace before when our heroes were traveling to the capital. Next time I'll show you their plan for the battle, (how can they beat Thurudax!),** please read and review!** Thanx a lot  
Love you all….  
Angel 


	14. The Ultimate Battle!

Chapter 14

In the west wing of the palace, the basement, a man was unconscious in a cold dungeon for the whole afternoon began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly just to realize that he was no where but in a dungeon. He stood up and called out on the top of his lungs. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW! DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR I SAID!" but no one heard his call.

_'I have to do something, concentrate!'_ he thought and sat still concentrating while mumbling some thing and he seemed like he lost conscious.

Vegeta and Bardock were preparing for the battle on their own way leaving Bulma and Anahita behind them nervously, and in a split of time, Vegeta caught sight of a man behind the throne, and he was familiar. Suddenly; the ground underneath opened and all of Vegeta, Bardock, Bulma and Anahita fell down, then the ground closed once more in seconds. Yamcha blinked and looked to the sides. "What the hell just happened?" shouted Yamcha.

"Relax, I sent them to their demise" said a man behind the throne.

"Renji? Is that you son? But how did …" asked Shidine and Renji came out to them.

"Yes father, it's me, I thought about what you said and realized that we have to sacrifice something to gain what we want. And like you said before father, it doesn't make any difference if we sacrificed the Oujis or the Briefs or both of them to gain what we want." Explained Renji "And besides, I'm your son, that's why I'm here father!" added Renji and Shidine smirked proudly.

"I didn't know about the ground thing, must be one of Cold's tricks. Where did you send them?" asked Shidine.

"To their demise father, it's a deadly path, I learned about it when I was spying on king Cold, he used to kill this way." Said Renji

"We could kill them here! And be sure of their death!" said Shidine.

"And risk loosing so many soldiers? I don't think so father. You need your men, and besides Vegeta was right, we don't know what his men are capable of" said Renji.

"I know what my men are capable of, and they can't stop us!" said Yamcha, and Shidine was agreeing with him.

"Oh Yamcha, don't make me laugh. You mean one man and three girls, oh sorry, you can't count Bulma as a fighter, because she isn't. We are talking about the Oujis, dammit! Didn't you see how they were so confident of themselves? We only saw Vegeta's technique, what about his comrades?" asked Renji.

"I saw their techniques, and I know them well!" said Yamcha angrily.

"That's enough! Very well, it doesn't matter how they die, now let's go and clean the palace from the rats that entered now" said Shidine and all of them said yes and went out to search for our heroes except for Renji who preferred to go alone searching for them.

"Why do you want to go alone?" asked Shidine

"They don't know we are their enemy, this way we'll kill them with the smallest coast." Answered Renji and Shidine agreed with the idea.

"Very well, let's go!" said Shidine and they went.

Yamcha didn't like the situation '_Dammit, it was my opportunity to enjoy killing Vegeta, that idiot Renji; he ruined every thing by killing them that way!' _Thought Yamcha and then went out with the others.

Earlier, at the west wing of the palace, Raditz, Launch and Leehwa were sneaking in, very quietly that no one knew about their being. Suddenly, Leehwa stopped in her place '_It can't be, this voice, its Renji, its coming from the basement!'_ thought Leehwa briefly and ran to the basement door.

"Hey! Where are you going, we have to go this way dammit, come back!" shouted Raditz but in low voice.

"We can't leave her go like that, let's go and follow her, come on!' said Launch and ran after her and Raditz did so.'_Damn; this is what happens when you take women to the battle field' _thought Raditz complainingly and followed Launch.

"What happened, Leehwa?" asked Launch while they were running.

"I heard Renji's voice" answered Leehwa.

"Don't be ridiculous, we didn't hear anything, did we honey?" said Raditz and Launch nodded.

"See, it's your imaginations. Now let's get back and stick to the plan." Suggested Raditz and Launch looked at him in an angry look.

"Go if you want to, I'm going to save Renji" said Leehwa and opened the basement door. Raditz rolled his eyes and followed the girls.

They were going downstairs carefully, they spotted two guards, and in a blink of an eye, Raditz took them off. "Ok girls, it seems there are no other guards here, lets forward and find Renji – sama" said Raditz. The girls nodded and went forward looking for Renji.

_'Hmmmm, it's a little bit strange, there are no prisoners, only two women, and they are naked! What's going on here! Oh I shouldn't kill those two, I wish I could read minds, where are you Tomma when we need you!' _thought Raditz.

"Are you sure you heard a voice? I mean, look at this place, many cells and two naked women!" asked Launch.

"Its Renji, I'm sure of it, he'll be in the dungeon that I was in before. These cells are not for criminals if you haven't noticed that already, it's for sex slaves. These women are sex slaves, they use their body for pleasure, and the toys they use on them are in a specific room called sex room at the end of the path." Said Leehwa and went forward until there was a door in the end of the path. Raditz listened to her while she was explaining that _'Toys while having sex, that's nasty, but kind of exiting, I wish I can do that to a woman!'_ thought Raditz and giggled in his mind.

"The sex room, Renji's inside here!" said Leehwa while pointing to the door shakily.

"Are you alright?" said Launch while holding her.

"Aha, but it brings bad memories" said Leehwa.

"Ok. I'll go first!" said Raditz and smashed the door in one shut and that made the women scream, then entered the dungeon to find Renji sitting on a chair not moving like he was unconscious.

Vegeta and the others fell down and hit the ground after they reached the end of the path they fell in. Vegeta stood up first. "Is everyone alright?" Vegeta called out to his friends. Bardock was the first one who answered then Bulma and Anahita.

"What just happened?" asked Anahita

"I'm not sure yet, maybe it's a trick. Everyone be careful, and let's get out of here." Said Vegeta and they nodded. _'Damn you Shidine, so many bloods have been spilled, you'll pay for that. Why? Why? I trusted you all these years, and what did you do? Betrayed me!' _thought Vegeta painfully then proceeded to find an exit.

As they were finding the exit, they heard voices, like door smash.

"What was that? It's like a door smash, but who can possibly smash a door? Its stupid thing to make a voice like that!" asked Anahita.

Bardock and Vegeta both smirked and looked to each other.

"No one but Raditz!" said both Vegeta and Bardock in union and ran towards the voice.

"We have company!" said Launch, Raditz turned around and concentrated then smiled, "Its Vegeta and Bardock, don't worry" said Raditz.

Few minutes later, Vegeta and the others found Raditz and his group.

"Raditz, just tell me, when did you find Renji?" asked Bardock.

"It's a long story Bardock, but you can tell, that lady heard his voice and we followed her to see him here sitting like that unconscious." Raditz pointed out.

"That's impossible! I'm sure he's the one who sent us here, how can he be there in the throne room and here in the same time?" said Vegeta.

All of them were clueless, logically; it's impossible, but there must be an explanation for all of this. Bardock put his fingers on his chin and thought about it.

"It's not impossible; I mean there is a trick called Shadow Replication. It's like creating another body, doing what ever you can and talk and everything. Heh; and it seems he's a beginner. I mean he can't move in the same time when the shadow is moving, that's why he's unconscious" explained Bardock.

"Shadow Replication! But why didn't I hear about it?" asked Raditz.

"Like I said, it's a trick, if you can't master it, then you'll be discovered, and believe me, he'll be found out. And if they hurt him, he'll be in a serious problem. That's why we abandoned that trick." Explained Bardock.

"Then we have to wake him up!" said Leehwa horrified and tried to shake him up so that he can wake.

"I'm afraid it's impossible, no one can wake him up but himself." Said Bardock and crossed his arms.

"We can't wait here either; it's too dangerous, if he was found, then they know where to find him. We have to leave immediately." Said Vegeta.

"You can't do this, what about Renji, you can't leave him! He's on our side, remember!" said Leehwa.

"Our side haaa, WHAT I KNOW, HIS FATHER BETRAYED US; HE'S THE EMEMY, WHAT WILL MAKE HIM NOT. ANSWER ME!" shouted Vegeta and all of them went quiet. "Now, move it, let's go!" said Vegeta and turned to see that Leehwa didn't move, "Fine, stay if you want to, and I hope I'm wrong judging him for his father's sins." Added Vegeta and went out with the others leaving Leehwa behind crying and hugging Renji.

Bardock told Raditz team about Shidine after they went out of the basement, and they spotted no guards in the path, which made them to stop.

"Don't tell me this is happening again; I'm tired of this trick." Said Bardock annoyingly.

"Yamcha is Babidi's son, I can't believe it" said Launch unbelievingly.

"What is happening again?" asked Raditz dumbly.

"Look idiot there's no guard! Don't you get it?" answered Anahita annoyingly.

"Bardock, Take the girls to Leehwa's chamber!" ordered Vegeta, "Raditz prepare!" added Vegeta. Bardock took the girls immediately to the other direction leaving Vegeta and Raditz behind.

"We can't leave them, we have to help them!" said Launch.

"They'll be fine, now follow me!" said Bardock and they continued running.

"What do u think Vegeta – sama?" asked Raditz

"They're about 10 or something." Answered Vegeta.

"Heh, it was a long time when last time I used my technique, please Vegeta – sama, I'll handle them all alone." Said Raditz.

Vegeta smirked "Be my guest." Said Vegeta and turned off the torches to make partial darkness and hid in a corner while crossing his arms. _'When it comes to a true battle, we show our greatest abilities. Even you Shidine don't know about it!' _thought Vegeta and waited for his comrade to finish his job in few minutes.

First thing Raditz did was creating an illusion which multiplies himself into decoys which can be very confusing for the soldiers. They followed the decoys to the trap that Raditz made, the shadow itself. He can travel freely through it as if it was a path and with his weapon, the lightning fast mechanical claw which glides through the shadows, no one can stop him. _'Now bastards, I'll show you what I can do, I'll promise that no one will get out alive!'_ thought Raditz. "Path of darkness shall we travel, make my path through the shadows!" Raditz mumbled the spell and attacked.

He killed all of the soldiers in few minutes and sea of blood was spilled according to that. Then he lit the torches and went towards Vegeta.

"About time, you lost your touch Raditz; I heard their scream like there was no ending to it." Smirked Vegeta.

"Come on! Give me a break Vegeta – sama, I didn't use this technique for more than five years!" complained Raditz.

"Very well, let's go to Bardock, then to find Shidine." Said Vegeta and they went.

In the east wing of the palace, all of Goku, Chichi, and Tomma were walking very quietly. And it seems they were in a room like a maze.

"It's like a maze! Where is the damned throne room?" asked Chichi impatiently.

"Calm down Chichi, we'll find it. According to Leehwa's directions, we're on the right track." Said Goku.

"I don't like it Goku, what if something went wrong? Like why is there no one here? Are we not supposed to meet some guards by now? We'll die isn't it?" cried Chichi and Goku tried to comfort her by hugging her hard.

"Hey! It's definitely not the right time for passion!" said Tomma while pointing to the men before them who appeared suddenly.

"Dammit; they ambushed us!" said Goku and stood beside Tomma.

"Why are there so many of them?" asked Chichi

"We're near the throne room baby, that's why!" answered Tomma "Hey Goku, just tell me, how many can you take?" added Tomma

"All of them if they stay still in their places, I mean I can use my attack only once at a time!" answered Goku

"hmmmm, dammit me too, only one attack a time, look Goku! I'll take a bunch of them and you take the rest, we'll protect each other!" suggested Tomma and Goku agreed.

"If anyone stepped away, I'll handle him. So concentrate on your attack guys!" said Chichi with smirk, and all of them prepared for the battle.

The soldiers started to attack, they were about 15 men, and they ran towards our heroes in fast speed.

Goku knot his fingers with each other and concentrated very hard, "One thousand flower petals of brutal shadow…. Kill!" Goku mumbled his spell then released his attack. This time his attack wasn't random, it cuts in a horizontal line. In a blink of an eye the soldiers who were in the first line were cut from the half of their bodies and killed immediately. Some of the soldiers stopped at the awful view, but most of the remained soldiers continued there way which was Tomma prepared for them. He mumbled the creatures' star sign; a charm is created between his open palms. Once the glow of the charm lit his face, he shouted "Visual Path!" a beam of light suddenly shoots out of the charm and hits the soldiers who were in front of him. In a flash of blinding light, these soldiers get trapped in a pyramidal cage which is controlled by his hand movements. As he brings his hands together, the cage starts to shrink until the soldiers were crushed alive! Drowning in the sounds of their screams and pain. And at the same time Chichi handled the remaining soldiers. She put her palms together in front of her face, "Illusion of black fog!" Chichi mumbled the spell then blew into her palms. In a blink of an eye, a black fog surrounded the soldiers, they tried to look through it and that was their deadly mistake, once they do that an illusion is formed, all of them were hallucinating that they've been tortured in very cruel way until they lost conscious in reality. "Here, they'll be no problem for three days if they were tough enough or simply die." smiled Chichi.

"Nice attack Goku; I can tell, you changed it. From what I call of Vegeta's wounds days ago, it used to be random cuts, but now, it's deadly." Complemented Tomma "At least, it's quiet." Added Tomma.

"Yea, it is. Unlike yours, it's too noisy. But one thing I can recommend, your attack, I've never seen like it before. You Oujis create incredible techniques!" said Goku, and then they proceeded their way to the throne room.

Shidine and his men were heading to the south wing, to a special room after he called someone to meet him there.

"Ginu, are you ready?" asked Shidine

"Yes my lord." Answered Ginu.

"Go and get them, show me what your men are capable of!" said Shidine, with that Ginu ordered his men, the SWAT team to move.

"Yamcha! Did my son come back yet?" asked Shidine

"Not yet." Answered Yamcha coldly.

"Emmm, I see. Men! If you see my son, kill him!" he ordered his men.

"He's your son, supposed to be your heir in the future."

"He's soft, and he betrayed me, I thought he came to his sanity and stood by my side, but no. that's why I'll kill him. And for the heir thing, I think I'll get one very soon from Narmeen. Hehehehe" said Shidine

"What ever." Said Yamcha. "And that's make Vegeta and Bardock still alive I assume." Added Yamcha.

"I think your right, heh, this time you'll get your chance to kill Vegeta, Yamcha" said Shidine.

"Yes, I think I will." Said Yamcha and they both laughed evilly.

In the wing's path, both Brolly and Juuhachigou were walking carefully; suddenly they stopped and hid in the corner.

"Damn; they are so many. We have to retreat, we don't have to fight them, let's get back Juuhachigou." Whispered Brolly

"But the throne room is in this way." Whispered Juuhachigou back

"I know another way, it's safer. Now let's go!" whispered Brolly again.

Juuhachigou thought about it for a moment "I'm not going to do a cowardly thing, I'm going to fight them!" said Juuhachigou and ran but stopped by Brolly who held her arm. "Why are you doing this?" asked Brolly but didn't get the answer because she freed herself and ran to fight and Brolly ran after her.

She killed anyone came in her way by her needles in full speed, suddenly a soldier jumped at her to kill her, but was stopped right away and shook in his place, then right away a dirk was placed in his head and died. Juuhachigou turned to her side to see Brolly staring at her.

"So, you used fear illusion technique. Impressive!" said Juuhachigou.

"You didn't answer me! Tell me Juuhachigou, why do you want to die that badly? Is it because your family is dead or Raditz doesn't want you anymore?" said Brolly angrily.

"How dare you?" said Juuhachigou and placed her dagger on his throat. He looked down at her and said "I hate those who think little about their own worth." He said that calmly and turned around and walked away. She stared at him and closed her eyes in shame. Suddenly she opened her eyes widely and felt an unbearable pain in her side; she looked down just to see that a sword pierced her, at that moment Brolly turned around to see what happened to Juuhachigou. "NOOOO!" shouted Brolly and drew his sword. The man who stabbed Juuhachigou pulled his sword which made Juuhachigou fall down.

"Long time no see Brolly, I didn't expect to see you with them, but after all you are one of the Oujis" said Ginu. His team where laughing.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Brolly and dropped his sword, he knot his fingers together and pulled his index finger on top of them and placed it before his mouth. "Sum of all fears!" he spelled his ultimate attack then stared at them all. The atmosphere changed into heavy one, all of the SAWT team felt like they were shot by daggers to their forehead, they were paralyzed of fear and looked in front of them to see Brolly preparing for his second attack.

_'Its an illusion, I know how to get out of it, I have to give myself pain, if I can just move my hand and stab myself on my legs then I can free myself'_ thought Ginu and tried to do that, he cut himself but couldn't move.

_'What the hell! It's not working, I don't even feel pain, and it's not an illusion. The killing intent in his eyes is causing us to see an image of death'_ concluded Ginu and got scared, he looked to his team, they were helpless, they were shaking to death. "Goldo, Bata, Jiece, Rocome!" shouted Ginu but they didn't answer him.

"There is only death, you can no longer move, you'll pay for what you did to Juuhachigou!" said Brolly angrily and took his sword back then threw it in arc motion at them, in one shot their head were cut off from their shoulders. After he killed them, he hurried to Juuhachigou and held her in his arms.

"Please Juuhachigou, don't die!" said Brolly painfully while seeing her bleeding heavily, he tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't, so he just placed his palm on the wound.

"Oh Brolly, I'm sorry…. I didn't …" said Juuhachigou shakily then stopped for a moment. Tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall down, and kept pressuring on her wound to stop the bleeding.

"No one will miss me, I was alone, and will die alone... aaah" said Juuhachigou while biting her lips. Brolly hugged her and said "No, you're wrong! I always loved you, from the beginning. I wanted to tell you that, but when I saw you with Raditz, I didn't say it. I felt happy for you but couldn't stand it, I couldn't, that's why I preferred to leave the clan in hope that I can forget about you, but the moment I saw you again, I realized that I cant do that" his tears were falling down. "Don't die on me, I'll go crazy, please hang on Juuhachigou!" added Brolly.

She smiled and held his face by her bloody palm; "Thank you!" said Juuhachigou and closed her eyes. He held her very hard to him and stayed like that.

Near to the throne room, Renji's clone was moving very carefully, but suddenly he got electrocuted by energy. In same time at the dungeon where the real Renji is, he felt the pain of the electrocution. He was screaming of pain, and that woke him up. He opened his eyes and he was shaking off the extra energy the clone received. Back to the clone; when the real Renji woke up, it disappeared and turned to a dust.

"He's a clone after all, where do you think he is Shidine – sama?" asked Yamcha who dropped his little wires, and the moment it touched the ground, it immediately disintegrated.

"He's in the dungeon where I left him this afternoon." Said Shidine angrily. "I just want to know where he sent Vegeta with that secret path underneath?" added Shidine angrily.

"Why don't we ask your little woman? I'm sure she knows about these paths." Suggested Yamcha and Shidine didn't waste a moment and dashed out to ask Narmeen, "Yamcha! Send the men to the basement and order to kill Renji right now!" shouted Shidine from behind angrily. Yamcha smirked and ordered the men.

At the basement; Renji controlled himself then breathed. "Ops. That was close, he wants to kill me dammit." Mumbled Renji then looked up to see Leehwa. "Leehwa! What are you doing here?" asked Renji, she stayed in her place for a moment then jumped on him and held him very hard then cried. He held her back and closed his eyes. "Its ok honey, I'm ok, but we have to get out of here now, before it's too late!" said Renji and she nodded. He held her hand and ran out of the dungeon , but before they went out, Leehwa freed the two women, then they went out of the basement, and ran outside to the yard to get out of the palace. Out at the yard, they spotted Vegeta and his team were hiding between the bushes, he went towards them slowly but not quietly to let them know about him. Vegeta noticed him and nodded to come nearer and he did that.

"So, you made it after all, I thought you'd be killed by the poor technique you have." Mocked Bardock and Renji didn't give a damn about it.

"I want to warn you guys, that guy Yamcha, he has the ability to electrocute with energy, be careful!" warned Renji.

"Like we care, we already know about it, Launch told us already, we're worried about something else here, his kind of immortal right now!" said Raditz, "Unless; you have something up your sleeves Bardock, are you sure that thing you told us would work?" asked Raditz.

"That's what Nobunaga book says, we'll find out when we battle him." Said Bardock.

"What the hell! You mean you're not sure! Oh baby, give me a break!" complained Raditz. Vegeta looked around and found Iga the hawk sitting on a branch of a tree, he whistled like a hawk sounds and that made Iga fly. Everyone was looking at him weirdly, and he blushed. "That's what Tomma taught me, how to talk to animals if I wanted them to bring him to me." Said Vegeta uncomfortably. While they were waiting, they spotted Shidine and Yamcha with the soldiers, and after that, Tomma, Goku and Chichi arrived briefly.

"Tomma! Did you see Brolly and Juuhachigou by any chance?" asked Vegeta and he said no. Vegeta got disappointment, '_I don't want to think something bad happened to them, but where are they? Brolly, Juuhachigou, please come back to us safely, I don't want to loose another one!" _prayed Vegeta.

"Everyone, focus and be careful. Bardock, Bulma come with me!" said Vegeta and got out from his hide for the final confrontation. There, Shidine and Yamcha with the soldiers were surprised to see them, but prepared immediately. In that confrontation, many soldiers were killed; they simply couldn't stop the warriors from the two clans.

"They can't stop them like that, let me fight them." Suggested Yamcha.

"No! Wait for Ginu and his men, they'll help you!" said Shidine.

"Do you really think they're still alive? If they are, then they would have been here ages ago, I'm sure they're dead, now let me go and end these haters!" said Yamcha, Shidine thought for a moment then let him go.

Renji and Goku killed many soldiers in their way, they proceeded in their fight, Raditz and Tomma were with the girls, "We can't just stay here and let that Goku have the all fun!" said Tomma, "Yeah, you're right. Honey! Stay with Leehwa – sama and Anahita and protect them, ok!" said Raditz to Launch and ran after Goku.

"Same with you, Briefs girl, protect the girls with Launch!" said Tomma while pointing to Chichi who got pissed, but stayed with Launch to protect the two girls.

Raditz used his earlier attack by using shadows to kill his enemies, but Tomma didn't use his Visual Path technique, it wasn't useful with the more than one time attack, he used his abilities in marshal arts and sword techniques to defeat his enemies.

Vegeta and his comrades were cutting their way to Yamcha who was running towards them. He attacked Vegeta suddenly by electrocuting him with energy generated in his body after he mumbled his spell, Vegeta was screaming in pain, Bardock tried to help him, but shocked by the energy and flew feet away. Bulma took Bardock's sword and cut the little wire that was around Vegeta's neck, the moment it touched the ground, it disintegrated.

"Hehehe, so you know my technique. After all, you are one of the Briefs." Mocked Yamcha and looked at Vegeta who was on the ground barely conscious and Bulma besides him. Anahita was looking at what was happening with Yamcha, she couldn't control herself any longer, she cut her way through the soldiers and like a rocket she ran to Yamcha while pointing her sword in front of her.

"No, wait! Don't go! You'll get hurt dammit!" shouted Launch but was too busy to protect Leehwa and herself, she couldn't run after her. Anahita succeeded to reach to Yamcha and stabbed him, but wasn't deep enough, he looked at her in hate and punched her onto her face. "Bitch, I'll kill you!" said Yamcha and was about to stab her to her heart but was stabbed from his back by Bardock.

At that time, Shidine was watching the battle, he turned around just to see his son holding a sword and pointing at him.

"Do you want to kill your own father, son?" asked Shidine with smirk.

"You tried to kill your own son! Father. Why shou…." Renji stopped talking when he saw Narmeen stabbing his father from behind. Shidine held his back painfully and looked at Narmeen in shock.

"You were right, I love power, but I did one good thing in my life, and that was loving Freiza from all of my heart and you took the one good thing from me!" said Narmeen. Shidine looked at her in hate, he mumbled something then looked at her, in few seconds, she exploded into pieces. He used a spell to gain the ability to make living things to explode, but unknown of him, that technique has one weak point.

"Surprised to see me using magic, son? Well, no one can stop me now, I have Yamcha by my side, and years ago I eliminated the threat that was threatening Thurudax by killing the white witch, and I learned this powerful technique!" said Shidine proudly.

"Father! We didn't mean to be witches for a reason, we don't have that ability. And one more thing father. Do you know why I hate this technique of yours? Because it's flammable!" said Renji and threw a torch to his father and he burned very quickly to death and exploded. In explosion techniques, after the person uses that, his body will change temporary to a flammable material like gunpowder, and at any touch of flame, that person will burn and explode. Renji got sad but things had to be done.

In the mean time, Yamcha stepped back and waited while his healing process was going on; all of them saw how Thurudax did it. At that moment, Bardock ordered Bulma to stare at Yamcha, she did that and some smoke formed around Yamcha then disappeared.

Back to Brolly; he still was holding Juuhachigou, after he heard voices was coming out from the yards, he looked up, _'I think the battle started already, I wish I would be there fighting with them, but I cant leave her alone.'_ Thought Brolly while looking down at Juuhachigou sadly. He stood up and held her up and walked away until he was out of the palace. He saw the battle field from far away; he placed Juuhachigou behind a bush and stared at her. "Forgive me Juuhachigou for not protecting you earlier from that attack, I love you so much, more than my life and I wished I said it before." Whispered Brolly then placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the battle field.

At the battle field after Bulma stared at Yamcha, Raditz ran towards Bardock, "I thought you told us this might work! Why is he still alive Bardock?" whispered Raditz.

Bardock pulled a spike and threw it to Yamcha, it hit his shoulder, he felt pain and took it out, but the wound didn't heal and that made Bardock smirk. "Oh Raditz it worked already, he's mortal now!" explained Bardock.

Yamcha got angry after he realized that Thurudax is not doing his job anymore, he looked at them angrily.

"Its true that Shidine killed Sue because she can use her eyes to destroy Thurudax, but what Shidine didn't know was written in Nobunaga book, and that was the eye destruction was inherited, simply; Bulma inherited the eye destruction from her mother, that eyes would destroy any black magic." Explained Bardock

Yamcha got angrier and attacked them with his energy spell, after the little wires touched their necks, he was about to generate the energy to electrocuting them, but couldn't move. He was paralyzed somehow; Vegeta took the opportunity and stood up. He opened his eyes and concentrated in his stares, the weather got very heavy and electrocuted, his eyes turned into green color and glowed with golden glow, the attack reversed to Yamcha himself, and besides he electrocutes his enemies, he electrocuted himself instead, the energy that was generated from his body was against him and electrocuted him instead to death, he fell down burned and dead and the smokes were coming out of him. Vegeta turned around to see Brolly was standing there. He smiled that his friend was safe and alive, _'At the last moment he appeared, he used his technique to stop Yamcha and let me finishing him off.'_ Thought Vegeta. After killing Yamcha and was sure everyone was safe, Brolly stepped back and went back to Juuhachigou. Bardock saw the sadness in his eyes and decided to follow him but first he must check on Anahita, she was alright, although she had a nasty bruise on her right cheek, but she was alright. After Bardock was relieved about her safety, he followed Brolly. Behind a bush, he saw him sitting beside Juuhachigou and brushing her hair with his hand. Bardock was shock from what he saw and ran towards him. He sat and checked on her pulse, first he couldn't hear it. He thought she was dead and looked at Brolly, but he pulled something like a horn and placed it on her chest, then listened through it carefully. Brolly was looking what Bardock was doing carefully. He saw him smiling and looked up at him "Brolly! I hear fait pulse, she's still alive, although she lost so much blood and you tried to stop the bleeding as much as you could. I think I can save her by this!" said Bardock while pulling out a Sensu bean out of his sleeve. "I thought we would need it while I was in the forest collecting them!" explained Bardock; a hope sparkled in Brolly's eyes after hearing that. Bardock crushed the bean between his fingers and strewed it into her mouth. It melted in her mouth and the affects showed a few minutes later. The wound began to heal until there was nothing. She started to open her eyes, but couldn't stand up. "Shush, it's alright, don't be harsh on yourself, relax, I'll hold you Juuhachigou" said Brolly and she smiled.

"Sorry girl, but I don't have Sensu beans anymore, I think you have to heal in traditional way, by resting." Said Bardock happily and they laughed.

After King Cold and Shidine, the one who was in charge automatically was Renji who ordered the soldier to stop fighting.

"They are not the enemy, the real enemy was eliminated by them, they are heroes, bow to them all!" spoke Renji and all of the soldiers with Renji and Leehwa themselves bowed to our heroes respectively.

He went towards them and shook hands with Vegeta.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened until now, I hope you can build a new beginning and live in peace" said Renji.

"Yes Renji – sama, we'll do, we'll do." Said Vegeta with relief knowing the worst had ended.

"By the way Vegeta – sama. Why don't you and your men stay here at the palace until they pronounce me as the new king?" asked Renji

"We have to solve some miner problems, but I promise you that I will be there that day." Answered Vegeta

"Very well, I'll inform you. Until that day Vegeta – sama, good bye." Said Renji.

"Yes Renji – sama, good bye." Said Vegeta and they went.

* * *

End of chapter 14. Next chapter will be the last chapter which is already done. Until then, I hope u enjoyed reading this chapter and the all chapters before; please read and review... love you all

Angel!


	15. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

The Oujis and the Briefs left the palace on that night, it was almost 2 am, so they decided to go and rest in an inn for that night until morning so they could go on back to their clans.

In the morning, they started to leave the inn and went to the port to travel back by the sea. They reached the port at Takawa town at sunset, and they rested for that night. In the morning they continued traveling by feet. After two days, they reached the border of Ouji hidden mountain and Briefs swastika valley.

"Ok, I believe we will part now." Said Vegeta and Bulma nodded. Raditz held Launch and kissed her on her lips "I'll come and visit soon." Whispered Raditz while looking into her eyes. "I'll wait for you." Launch whispered back and then hugged each other.

"I'll see you after two weeks Bulma; and then I'll take you to my clan as my wife." Said Vegeta and she blushed.

Bulma, Goku, Launch and Chichi went to Briefs swastika valley and Vegeta, Bardock, Anahita, Tomma, Raditz, and Brolly who was holding Juuhachigou went to Ouji hidden mountain.

After two weeks, at Briefs mansion.

"Oh, I'm so nervous Chichi!" said Bulma who was in front of a mirror looking at herself.

"Of course you are milady, it's your wedding day after all, but who thought that it will be a multiple marriage!" giggled Chichi while combing Bulma's hair for her last touches.

"Yeah, Launch and Raditz, and you with Goku. We deserve that Chichi, we all do, after we've been through, we want some happiness." Said Bulma happily.

A boy shouted from outside of the mansion telling that the Oujis have arrived.

"Oh my god, we have to be hurry, where's Launch, we've got to be at the temple right now!" said Chichi nervously.

"I'm ready." Said Launch coolly who was standing at the door.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" said Chichi.

"I know, you too. But the most beautiful among to us now is Bulma – sama, hehehe, he'll eat you tonight and you know that!" giggled Launch and Bulma blushed. They laughed and went to the temple and waited there for their grooms.

The ceremony began and the three couples got married. Everyone enjoyed the food and music, Brolly was sitting when he felt a soft hand on his arm, he turned to see Juuhachigou.

"I want to dance, come and dance with me!" said Juuhachigou and pulled Brolly to the dance floor; they danced together and enjoyed their time. "Thank you for taking care of me in the past weeks." Said Juuhachigou. Brolly didn't say anything and just stared at her, she blushed then looked into his eyes and smiled, he got his face closer to hers until their noses touched each other, for a moment they remained like that and then he kissed her on his lips and she kissed him back. "Juuhachigou, I love you! I hope that you let me show you by being with me, and I promise that I'll teach you how to love me." whispered Brolly into her ears and she smiled and hugged him. "You already did, you already did." Juuhachigou whispered back and smiled.

Bardock took Anahita away from the crowd; he looked at her and gave her a present. She opened it and got shocked "Oh my god, its beautiful!" said Anahita amazingly. "I want you to wear it Anahita, I want you to be my woman, all these years, I knew so many women, but didn't love one, you are different, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Anahita, will you marry me?" asked Bardock. She looked at him with tears in her eyes then hugged him really hard, "Yes, Bardock, I'll marry you!" answered Anahita and they kissed.

At night, the celebration ended, and all of them have to leave, Goku took Chichi to his room after they said farewell the guests, Vegeta and Raditz took their brides and left Briefs mansion with the other Oujis and went back to Ouji hidden valley. After one hour, they arrived and they went to their rooms.

Bulma was sitting on the bed waiting for Vegeta; he took off his top and sat next to her. "Even the worst winters always reach to an end." said Vegeta and looked at her. "I've been waiting this change of season for a long time. At last our spring came to us." Said Bulma and looked at him in passion. Vegeta took off her robe and hugged her.

"Our spirits was separated for so long, and now they're united once again." Said Bulma while Vegeta was kissing her neck, he looked at her passionately and smiled, "It doesn't matter how far away they were from each other, they at last reunited, the past is behind us now, we're together for ever" Said Vegeta.

"Yes, together for ever!" said Bulma and they made love that night until morning.

After four years 

"What the hell! Why should I take her?" complained Brolly when Juuhachigou gave him his three months old daughter. "I have to go and help Bulma to give birth, and don't let Maron cry, just feed her or if it's necessary, change her" said Juuhachigou in a hurry and went.

"Yeah, join the club buddy!" said Raditz sarcastically .

"Tell me about it!" said Brolly complainingly.

"But you know what, my family is my life. Even if I have to do these things" said Bardock kindly. They all smiled kindly and turned to watch their children, they were playing around. Raditz has a beautiful girl, of age three named Celipa, and Bardock has a boy of age two called Kakarot. Celipa and Kakarot were playing with other children. The three men spotted Goku and Chichi coming with their sons, Gohan; the elder son with age three and Goten with age of six months. Vegeta came out to greet them. His son came out with him and went to play with the children. "Trunks don't go so far!" shouted Vegeta; his son was at the age of three, the same age with Gohan. After several hours, Bulma gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who looked exactly like her mother.

"Congratulations Vegeta – sama, it's a baby girl!" said Juuhachigou while holding the baby and showing her to Vegeta.

"What would you name her?" asked Anahita

"Emmmm, I think I'll name her Bra." Answered Vegeta, Bulma smiled and took the baby, "Your father gave you a beautiful name, its similar to mine, my pretty little angel" said Bulma happily and Vegeta sat next to her. Trunks came in to look at his little sister.

"Wow father, she's so tiny!" said Trunks and they laughed,

"You were like her when you were born." Said Bulma.

"No way I was that tiny!" said Trunks surprisingly, that made all them to laugh.

At night in Vegeta's room, while Bulma was feeding little Bra, Vegeta stood next to a window looking at the sky, it was a beautiful night with full bright moon. _'At last, the two clans live in peace together, we suffered a lot and so much bloods were spilled and wasted, I think that was stupidity, at least we tried to stop that war and we succeeded, even though the cost was dear. Father; the day that we wished had finally come, I wish you have seen it, I married Bulma and we have two beautiful children, a son and a daughter. Our clan finally learned how to know the Briefs clan. The long hates between the Oujis and the Briefs finally ended and was replaced by love and respect. Rest in peace where ever you are father, and that goes to all who died in those dark days!'_ thought Vegeta and went back to his wife feeling blessed for his happy days living in peace.

End of the story! im happy that you stuck to my story to the end. I hope you liked it as much I liked it myself while writing it. Please read and review... love you all

Angel!


End file.
